


楚囚

by Jessicasasa



Category: Original Novel - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicasasa/pseuds/Jessicasasa





	1. Chapter 1

中午方瑜恩去给何楚送饭，在他座位上没有看到人，琴盒和书包也不在。方瑜恩在下午上课前又跑来看，饭盒还原封不动放在桌上，他问了同学才知道今天何楚没有来上课。  
想到没有收到回复的电话，方瑜恩心里的不安更强烈了。  
他和何楚是在学校选拔交响乐队成员的时候认识的，他之前觉得又白又乖的何楚应该是和他一样，在一个普通又幸福的家里，或者家境很好，这样才能养出这么安静又温柔的一个人。  
他特别喜欢何楚，就算不同班，他每天都会去找何楚。何楚通常会在中午的时候趴在桌上睡觉，方瑜恩觉得他软绵绵睡不醒的样子特别可爱，在旁边“阿楚阿楚”叫着，让他起来吃午餐。  
何楚带来的午餐很丰盛，他也很大方，每次都会把自己的东西分给方瑜恩。  
那时方瑜恩觉得开学后最好的事，就是遇到了何楚。  
要是他没有因为药物过敏住进医院。  
他还记得那种医生科普过的药——“ω”。它之前的名字叫Figo，后来因为和旧时代神话中的性图腾名字一样，被Omega协会抨击了，就改成了现在的名字，一听一看就知道是Omega专用药。  
不过一个没有受过训练的Alpha是无法抗拒在发情期的Omega的，所以ω在Alpha身上的效果更佳，只是鲜少有Alpha站出来说自己需要这种辅助发/情的药物。  
但是对于没有腺体的Beta来说，这种药一点用处都没有，甚至危害很大。  
医生表示这种药现在几乎不用在Omega的治疗里，而是在别的地方，有一个很通俗的名字，叫催熟剂。  
他爸爸的脸都黑了下来，以为儿子遇到了什么不三不四的人，方瑜恩解释，应该是自己的朋友在吃药。  
方瑜恩因为摄入得很少，只是全身起了又麻又痒的红疹子，脸肿得很大，他在家里休息了三天后就回了学校，然后小心问起何楚是不是身体不太好。  
在倒掉的饭菜里，还有何楚呕心抽肠的呕吐声中，精心雕饰的假象渐渐脱皮剥落。方瑜恩有点喘不过气，他去问何楚怎么回事，又替何楚哭了出来，就像后面很多次，他都在替何楚发出声嘶力竭的声音。  
老师还在讲台上，方瑜恩突然站起来，说：“老师我不舒服。”  
他跑出了学校，去钟江远平时和他那群朋友待的几条街，看到了和朋友蹲在路边抽烟的钟江远。  
不是钟江远。  
方瑜恩更怕了。  
但是他出奇地冷静，他去店里买了一把水果刀和透明胶布，把透明胶粘在上面，然后在学校外等着，等着国际部低年级的Omega放学，其间在甜品店给他爸写了一封信。  
他见过骄矜傲慢的蔺昭熙，在看到蔺昭熙走出来的时候，马上走了过去。

蔺昭熙今天过生日，走出校门的时候，旁边两个朋友帮他拿着别人送给他的礼物。  
长得好看，家境优渥，让他在同龄人中非常受欢迎，他的那些脾气也自然而然地让身边的人惯着。  
蔺昭熙让自己的朋友先坐上车，说：“我要去取衣服，你们先去我家。”  
他刚准备坐上另一辆车，一个人跑了过来：“等等，请问何楚在哪里？”  
蔺昭熙看了一眼方瑜恩，想起这个人是何楚的朋友，嗤笑了一下，说：“谁知道。”  
“他今天没有来上学，是生病了吗？”  
蔺昭熙歪着头无辜地看着他，说：“关你什么事？”  
方瑜恩往前走了一步，说：“我知道你们全家都是变态，你们一定会遭报应的，我找不到他，我一定会报警。”  
蔺昭熙脸上僵了一瞬：“你知道我家有谁？好笑，我家怎么了？你再胡说我会让你见识一下，什么才叫报应。”   
方瑜恩把袖子里的刀攥紧了，刚刚抬起手，就被旁边的保镖挥开，被隔开了。  
蔺昭熙坐上车，滑下车窗，轻蔑的目光看出来：“何楚只是我家的一个养子，别以为和他关系不错，就能从我家得到什么，省省你的心思。”  
方瑜恩双肩绷紧，在原地深吸了几口气，然后招手拦下一辆车，跟上前面刚刚开走的车。

钟江远正蹲在马路牙子上抽烟，旁边靠着路灯站着的几个朋友还在揶揄他昨天差点被人灭口的事。  
昨天他在堵何楚，结果突然来了一群人，下了车就朝他走过来，要不是他的摩托够快就真的让人追上了。  
现在想起来，他还有点心有余悸，也想不通是谁要搞自己。  
思来想去就只有何楚。  
钟江远站起来用脚蹍了一下烟头，朋友拍他的肩膀让他去看街上开过来的豪车：“不是又来找你的吧？”  
前天何楚那个养父找过来的时候，也是这样。  
钟江远担心昨天的事再次发生，往后撤了半步，车里只走下来一个高大魁梧的保镖：“钟江远先生，借一步说话。”  
他的朋友怪笑起来，取笑他是不是真的攀上了个小少爷。  
钟江远以为是那个养父，坐上车，发现是一个不大的Omega，不过脸上的表情倒是和蔺洪滨如出一辙，都是目中无人的样子。  
在车动起来的时候，钟江远惊道：“干什么你！”  
“带你去接人，你不想接走何楚么？”  
钟江远盯着这个Omega的脸看了半晌，觉得这家人可真有意思。

蔺家今天来了很多人，各色的豪车都依次停在路边，也把蔺家外的停车坪占满了，花园草坪上站着三五成群的客人。  
蔺昭熙比平时晚了半个小时回来。他回二楼房间换了一身衣服，然后笑得甜蜜蜜地站在母亲身边，在看到阮奕他们来的时候，马上跑了过去。  
许宜彤生病后很少在这种社交场合出现，她这几天心情不错，气色也好了很多，脸上带着精致的妆容，和阮奕站在一起，也看不出年纪。阮奕站在温婉秀美的许宜彤旁边，整个人也没有平时那么锋锐，琼林玉树一般，两人一出现就吸引了很多视线。  
蔺昭熙跑过去笑着向阮奕摊手，讨要自己的礼物，一副天真可爱的样子。  
“小熙还是没有长大的样子，让人笑话了。等会儿你二嫂过来，你可不能再这么缠着你二哥了。”蔺太太在旁边笑着说。  
蔺昭熙的脸因为这句话显而易见地沉了下来，转身的时候，嘴角彻底耷拉了下来。  
他之前因为阮奕订婚的事又哭又闹过一天，现在他能假装这个未婚妻不存在，偏偏有人要提醒他。  
还要让她来他的生日宴。  
蔺昭熙恼怒地责问跟过来的母亲：“为什么要请她来？”  
“你许阿姨带来的……”  
“我不管，我不要看到她！”  
蔺太太看着他阴沉沉地走掉，对周围看过来的人笑了笑。  
许宜彤注意到了蔺昭熙情绪的变化，也看到了他对人发脾气，对阮奕说：“小熙年纪大了，以后不能再让他像以前一样跟着你，让人看到对你对他都不好的。”  
阮奕“嗯”了一声，目光淡淡地在四处的角落里找人，一般这种宴席，何楚也会出现。  
他看了一下腕表，也应该到了何楚放学的时候，他让人看着钟江远，他不应该还能去缠着何楚。  
昨天何楚也说他是今天轮休的。  
大概是不喜欢这种场合。  
他收回自己的视线，跟着许宜彤去见她的几个朋友。

何楚在卫生间，四四方方的墙壁和门挡住了外面的声音，他不知道现在是几点了，也不知道外面是什么情况。  
他蹲在地上，结着血痂的左手捧在胸前，右手拿着牙刷在地上瓷砖交界处磨着，然后看了一下牙刷尾部磨出的一个尖锐的锥。  
按照生日宴的流程，会有拍全家福的时候，等会儿可能会有人来把他叫出去。  
他会离蔺洪滨很近，也可能不会。  
看昨天晚上的样子，蔺洪滨也是怕死的。  
何楚现在唯一觉得可惜的就是，他被拿走的手机里有很多的录音，那些话里的意思不是很明显，但是要是他和蔺洪滨都死了，应该会有人从录音里听出点什么吧。  
没有人会想用这种惨烈的方式，去换一声让人注意的响。  
还有两个月，蔺洪滨就不再有他的监护权，但是何楚想，他到这里就可以了。  
已经有点发炎的伤口周围有些烫，昨晚被铝片戳进了掌心，流了血才会让蔺洪滨误以为是药效起来了。  
他靠着伤口传来的痛觉，维持着清醒。  
听到有人开门的时候，他从地上站起来，后脑惊冷，眼前也发黑，握了一下僵疼的五指，有点恍惚地站稳了。  
“何楚，要拍照了，太太让我来叫你。”宋姨用钥匙打开了卫生间的门，目光从他惨白的脸上匆匆掠过，“太太说等会儿拍照就在后面暖房拍，不用去影响其他客人。”  
她带来了医药箱，简单给何楚包了一下手，也拿了衣服让他换上。  
关上门前，她提醒何楚：“何楚，前面有乐队在表演，你有什么事可以大声叫外面的人。”  
何楚换了衣服，拇指磨着手里那个尖锐的锥，脊背阵阵的冷传到晕热的脑袋，像是有一根冰冷的针扎在脑海里，把他所有的力不从心、惴惴惶恐全部都压下。  
“何楚。”蔺昭熙突然进来，穿着矜贵端庄，脸上带着笑，“我放你走。”  
他手里拿着两个细高的酒杯，递给何楚一杯：“你男朋友我帮你叫来了，就在后门等你，你出去就可以找到他。”  
何楚看着面前淡金色冒着气泡的香槟，没有接，蔺昭熙满不在乎地喝了一口，说：“我要你帮我做件事，把这杯酒拿给二哥，让他来找我。”  
从蔺昭熙的出现到他说的话都充满了怪异，见何楚还是一动不动的样子，他说：“我和二哥吵架了，你帮我叫一下他，让他知道我想和好就行了。至于你，我就当做个好事了，你出去后就和我家没有任何关系了。”  
何楚瞳孔像渐渐见到了光一样，他舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，一直抵着尖锥的手松开，抬起手接过了酒杯。  
跟着蔺昭熙走出房间的时候，外面没有人，走过短廊，蔺昭熙指了一下阮奕那边，推何楚，说：“快去，把二哥带来。”

客人都站在草坪上专心听着蔺洪滨音乐家好友的演奏，阮奕一个人站在一边，面无表情地喝着手里的酒。  
刚才阮时昌也来了，大概是没有想到许宜彤这次也来了，跟在他身边的还有顾星眠——阮时昌也真的很是花了一些精力，为了能光明正大带着他，专门给他安了一个助理的头衔。  
现在汪其悦陪许宜彤去散步，阮奕打算等这首歌结束，就去找阮时昌。  
刚才他已经把阮时昌气得不行，他要趁这两个人走前，再去敬一杯酒。  
想到这里，阮奕的嘴角就挑了一下。  
“二哥。”闻到一股香甜的信息素，然后就有人动作很轻地拉了一下他的衣服。  
阮奕回头，就看到站在香槟塔后的何楚，尖脸羸弱苍白，递给他一杯酒，说：“二哥……”  
前面激昂的演奏盖过了何楚的声音，阮奕只看到他嘴唇一张一合，也注意到他一只手上的伤，左手手掌缠着医用绷带，五指苍白纤细。  
阮奕刚才见蔺洪滨的时候，也看到他脖子上贴着医用胶布，说是不小心刮到了。  
阮奕喝了几口酒就放下杯子，手推着他的肩膀，说：“换个地方说话。”  
他们从花园的小道走回了何楚在后面的房间，和前面的草坪隔着一栋楼房，这里就安静多了。  
阮奕看到何楚进房间后就把门反锁了，眉心皱得更紧。  
按道理来说，阮奕是不会这么和一个没有被标记的Omega单独待在一个房间的，而之前见到的人也在提醒阮奕，他有多么厌恶柔软无辜的Omega。  
但是阮奕现在不想一竿子否认了所有人，比如说，这里就有一个何楚。  
他也试过讨厌何楚，却还是觉得这个小Omega可怜，于是一次次伸手。  
何楚的存在就是告诉他，不是所有人都像顾星眠，有人真的可憎可恶，也有人真的伶仃无援。  
在房间里，阮奕皱眉检查了一下他额头紫青的伤，又拿着他的手看了看，问：“何楚，到底怎么回事？”  
他看向何楚的时候，不知道为什么晃了一下神，觉得何楚的信息素好像比之前浓郁太多了，眉心微皱：“蔺洪滨对你做了什么？”  
他不该这么问，蔺家和他家是世交，为了一个何楚，这么揣测自己的世伯本不应该。  
他看着何楚，一字一句地问：“何楚，你告诉我，是我想错了，还是都是真的？”  
在何楚抓住他左手的时候，阮奕不自觉握住了那只细软冰冷的小手，好像有一条看不见的冰冷的线顺进了心口，压下了那里不知名的躁意，但是紧跟着燎热的火骤然反噬，心脏不正常跳动，阮奕按了一下自己的胸口，呼吸变得很沉很重。  
“二哥你帮帮我吧，我……二哥，你怎么了？”何楚还在艰难组织自己的语言，就突然发现阮奕的手心烫得不正常，还有浓郁起来的信息素让他本能地觉得不安。

蔺昭熙本来站在短廊那里看着，看到阮奕带着何楚从另一边走，马上跟了过去。  
不应该的。  
在房间外等了三分钟后，蔺昭熙跑去敲门，他在阮奕的酒里放了整整一粒的剂量，他不知道这会带来什么后果。  
但是不能让阮奕和何楚待在一起。  
“二哥！你出来一下，我找你有事。”  
“嘭！”门从里面砸出一声闷响。“滚！”  
蔺昭熙闻到了Alpha的信息素，这是他第一次闻到阮奕的信息素，却觉得无比绝望。  
而因为他刚才喝了一口原本要给何楚的酒，身体里像是有什么在乱撞，前面的音乐表演还在继续，后面的佣人都被他赶走，这里一个人都没有。  
蔺昭熙去打开了后门，让外面的钟江远进去，把何楚带出来。  
钟江远在外面都抽了一包烟了，怀疑那个小子是把自己骗到这里来的，刚刚准备走，蔺昭熙就招呼他进去。  
“何楚在房间里不出来，你去把门踹开。”  
钟江远第一次来这种地方，走进蔺家的时候，吹了一声口哨，面对这种巨大悬殊心里升起尖酸的嘲意。  
然后在优雅的香氛中闻到了Omega的信息素。  
他多看了两眼蔺昭熙，突然站着不动了。  
“你干什么？”  
“我怎么知道，进去是不是一群人等着我？”  
“你到底想不想带他走了？”  
钟江远没有说话，反而靠近他，似笑非笑，说：“这信息素是你的吧？这么浓？发/情了？”  
蔺昭熙呼吸有点重，下意识后退了两步，钟江远抓住他的手：“要我帮你吗？”  
蔺昭熙猛地从那点情欲里清醒过来，甩开钟江远的手，钟江远又抓住他的手，蔺昭熙才真的觉得怕了。  
钟江远这次攥得很紧：“都说帮你，怕什么？”  
色向胆边生，更不用说作为一个在发/情期的Omega，蔺昭熙长得还不错。钟江远看了一下周围，没有其他人，把人拖进了一边的杂物室。  
有钱人的杂物室还是很大的，就是里面不太干净，钟江远还看到地上有没有擦干净的血迹，看蔺昭熙要跑，他把蔺昭熙给他的那粒药喂给了他，笑着说：“这粒药还是给你试试，我看看有钱人家的少爷是不是不一样。”

何楚的房间里，刚才在蔺昭熙砸门后，阮奕就知道自己不能出去，没有控制住自己的狠厉，一拳砸在门上，声音低黯：“滚！”  
何楚没有见过这个样子的阮奕，他的心跟着那声闷响抖了一下，往前走了一小步，还没有开口，就被拽着手撞进了一个坚硬滚烫的怀抱。  
阮奕努力在滚烫的情欲里找到一丝理智，但是Omega香甜的信息素像是落在火星上的油，点燃熊熊的欲望之火，让一切都开始失控。  
阮奕手掐紧了他的腰，一只手撕烂了阻隔的衬衣，被扯下来的纽扣毕毕剥剥掉了一地，手满意地贴上光滑细腻的皮肤，十指用力陷进细致的触感中，缓解着叫嚣的欲/望，然后毫不犹豫地用自己的犬牙咬破了后颈白嫩的皮肤。  
何楚从一开始就吓傻了，阮奕一直是疏离有礼的，他更不会想到前一秒还在询问他发生了什么的人，会突然变了一个样子。在被咬住腺体的时候，他被Alpha迅速传递的信息素冲刷，像是从灵魂深处都升起了战栗，被Alpha强横征服。  
何楚彻底失去了反抗的机会，他虚软地倒在Alpha的怀里，在被临时标记的一段时间里，他甚至渴望阮奕的信息素。  
标记的快感缓解了让人抓狂的欲/望，阮奕充满攻击性的血红双眼对上那双呆滞惊恐的眼睛，泄出与滚烫欲/望不同的邪佞冷笑：“有人给我下药了。我会查清楚是不是你，不是你，今天的事就当是我错了，我会补偿你。”  
何楚要说什么要做什么已经不重要，他现在只是想发泄。  
他把人翻了过去，一手捂住他的口鼻，一手箍紧了他的腰。裤子被扯下，Alpha粗大灼热的性器抵上后穴，何楚绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
在强硬又粗莽的寸寸开拓里，他听到阮奕说：“如果是你，你就受着。”  
粗长的性器很快就全部进去，阮奕没有给何楚适应的时间，握着他的腰，抽出又顶入，一次比一次进得更深。在被标记的瞬间，Omega的身体就已经在为交合做准备，干涩的穴肉在抽插的过程里慢慢有了湿黏的水，方便Alpha的进入，房间里除了皮肉撞击的声响，也有了淫靡的水声。水又随着抽插的动作，滴在地板上，晕湿了地上一块，却始终没有弄脏阮奕的衣服。  
临时标记带来的信息素高度融合，让阮奕在这场发泄里感受到了前所未有的快感，他好几次撞在紧闭的腔口时，都有一种想要狠狠撞开的施虐冲动，好像是真的控制不住完全占有这个人的冲动。  
他操得起劲，何楚已经不能站住，几乎是被他抱在怀里，最后他射出来的时候，强劲滚烫的精液烫得何楚在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。  
最初的欲/望已经发泄后，阮奕就松开人，何楚往地上跪，身后的穴口像是被一直操得发红发肿的小嘴，含不住透明的水和浓白的精液。  
阮奕抓了一下他被撞得发红的臀肉，软绵绵的，看着在地上喘息瑟缩的何楚，嗤笑一声。  
有人在外面敲门，是汪其悦的声音：“阮奕，你在里面吗？”  
阮奕蹲下去，掐着何楚的下巴，看着他那张瘦弱无辜的脸，问：“是你叫来的么？让她来看看我们做了什么是么？”  
何楚刚才在剧痛里几乎痛得失语，一张脸不像是刚刚做过爱，冷汗爬满了额头，阮奕看着他，眼里又没有他，像是反光的冰凌。  
他惶恐又无力地摇头：“不是我。”  
“何楚，骗我的人，我一个都不会放过，这件事，我会全部查清楚。”  
阮奕扔下他，走去开门，何楚惊恐地拉起自己的裤子，跪在地上用衣袖去擦地板上可疑的东西。门已经被打开，洞开的门让门外的人把他不能见人的丑态都看得一清二楚。  
他像是什么都没有穿，赤/裸/裸地跪在地上，被所有人围观，他低头看着地上的水痕，奢想着这只是一场太过漫长的噩梦。


	2. 1

方瑜恩一直猫着腰藏在车门那里，隔着五辆车的距离偷偷观察钟江远，要是有人走过来，他就站起来，假装自己在等家长，前后张望。  
当他面前陆续走过二十多个人后，那边的钟江远终于有了动作。  
不知道谁给他开了门，在钟江远走进去的时候，方瑜恩很有侦察觉悟地用手机拍了几张，还拉近了镜头去看里面那个人是谁。  
虽然没有看到脸，但是看到了一只手上的钻石手表。  
这手表他今天在蔺昭熙手上看到过。  
呸。  
确定何楚还在蔺家，方瑜恩捏紧了自己衣袖里的刀，深吸一口气准备跟过去，保安就来盘问他了，然后把他拎了出去。  
他绕着别墅群走了半个多小时，又气又急，报警的时候，仅仅说是“朋友请假没有来上学”，被警察误认为是恶作剧，直接挂了他的电话。  
方瑜恩看着围墙里高高低低的房顶，眼睛发涨，被深深的无力感压得差点在路边哭起来。揉了一下脸，他又绕着这里找可以进去的地方，终于他跟着一家散步的人从另一扇门混了进去，又在里面找得满头大汗，找到了蔺家的位置，确定没有保安看到他，小跑着去了后门。  
后门只是虚掩着，他推了一下就打开了，两边是精修的草坪，一条石板路连着前面乳白色的楼房，旁边有一座通往二楼的铁艺旋转楼梯。  
方瑜恩纠结了一秒，到底是去二楼找人，还是在一楼找。  
一秒过后方瑜恩把视线落在了通往前面的短廊上，在这里还能隐隐听到前面的交响乐，方瑜恩听出来是他们乐团练习过的C大调第四十一交响曲。  
呸。  
方瑜恩决定了，自己直接走到前面。  
他绑架不了蔺昭熙，那闹一闹也可以，那么多人，他不信蔺家还能不把人交出来。  
他气昂昂地往前冲，脚踩在实木地板上，心跳都快停了一样，耳朵里只听到前面鼓掌的声音。  
突然，他的脚步停下来，又往回退了两步——前面转角有保镖守着出口。  
方瑜恩贴着墙往后撤，路过一扇门的时候，突然看到了旁边挂着的小木牌上写着“何楚”两个字，他瞳孔骤缩，推开门：“阿楚！”  
何楚从卫生间走出来，刚洗完脸，微湿的黑发贴在白纸一样的脸上，嘴唇异常嫣红，眼睛看到他的时候亮了一下，声音有些沙哑：“你怎么来了？”  
“我担心你啊，我给你发短信，你没有回我。”方瑜恩把自己这半天的经历长话短说，一边偷偷看何楚，看到他安然无恙，脸上因为自己的话露出一个淡笑，他跟着松了一口气。  
方瑜恩有一大堆的困惑，也没有放心下来，但是他现在只关心何楚，接连问：“你怎么了？是真的不舒服吗？你的手怎么回事？”  
何楚把手往袖子里藏了一下，摇头说：“没事，你快回去，别让人看到你。”  
“那你呢？你不会有事吗？”  
“没事。”何楚似吸了一口气，对他说，“我马上就不待在这里了。”  
“真的吗？”方瑜恩又惊又喜，之前何楚自己搬出去在方瑜恩家里住了一晚上，方瑜恩的爸爸就因为涉嫌猥/亵未成年，还被抓进去审问了几天，后来蔺家说是一场误会，他爸爸才被放出来。  
何楚也不敢再想着搬出去。  
“等我去学校再告诉你，你先走。”何楚推着他往外走，方瑜恩抓住他的手，感觉到他掌心滚烫的温度：“你怎么了？”  
因为伤口有点发炎，又因为被标记后身边没有Alpha的安抚，何楚手心一直是滚烫的，但是身上又很冷，他说：“有点发烧，真的没事，二哥会带我走，真的。”  
方瑜恩一听，就说：“我就说嘛，应该找他帮忙，他一定会帮的。太好了太好了，能让他把这家变态也都清理掉吗？”  
何楚勉强笑了一下，推着他往外走，他头很疼，下半身更疼，但是他不想再被人看出来，尤其是自己的朋友。  
方瑜恩走到门口，想起要提醒一下何楚那个蔺昭熙把钟江远找来的事，转了一下身，何楚像是站不稳一样，被他肩膀一撞就坐到了地上，额头冒着冷汗。  
“对不起对不起，我就是……”方瑜恩俯身拉他，心里觉得奇怪，突然看到了何楚后颈的咬痕。方瑜恩一个什么都不懂的小孩，又是对信息素不敏感的Beta，没有闻到房间里Alpha留下的信息素——不仅仅是在房间里，还有何楚身上——和Omega的信息素交融留在何楚身上。  
Omega被标记后，腺体周围会充血发红，也可能会流血。刚才何楚自己拍红了后颈一片的皮肤，现在周围强行浮起来的血色褪去，只有被咬过的腺体还是红的，比吻痕还要明显。方瑜恩紧紧盯着，还能看到两粒犬牙留下的清晰咬痕。  
方瑜恩愣在原地，他的目光刺痛了何楚，何楚捂住后颈仓皇地低下头：“我没事，你先走。”  
“阿楚……”  
“别看我。”何楚求他，不想再被人看到他丑态尽显的创伤，在地上缩成了一团小小的影子。  
没有等他再说话，方瑜恩把袖子里藏起来的刀放在他手上，说：“阿楚，明天学校见。”  
方瑜恩关上门跑了出去，跑过精致的私人花道，跑到外面开阔的路上，跑到胸腔里的空气都被抽走，好像这样就能逃离不公的命运，摆脱那种清晰的痛。  
他喘不过气，喉咙有了尖锐的痛意，不得不站在路边剧烈咳嗽，又捂住脸崩溃大哭。  
何楚从来不哭，每次都是方瑜恩在哭，好像这样能冲淡心里的苦，不用害怕。现在他才清晰地感受到流出的眼泪毫无用处。

蔺家。  
楼下的乐队已经换了乐章，变成了活泼轻快的小步舞曲，灯光照亮了染着黑色的暮色，客人中有人领头在无聊的时光里跳起了交际舞，有人站在餐车附近浅浅交谈，谈论起久未出现的几个主人。  
听说不久前有人看到了医生上楼，不知道是不是有人生病了，所以很多想走的人碍着情面也留下来，准备关心两句。  
二楼，隔着一层楼板，书房里的气氛与下面的截然不同。  
蔺洪滨坐在一边，对面是阮时昌，两个人脸上都凝着一层寒霜，看着坐在书桌前的阮奕，他漫不经心地靠在椅子上，偏头看着窗外，轮廓分明的脸上笼着阴影，看不清神色，医生从他精瘦修长的小臂里拔出了针头，把一管暗红的血放入器皿。  
等到医生离开，脸色阴沉不定的蔺洪滨就对在扣袖扣的阮奕说：“阮奕，我代表蔺家向你道歉，是我们没有把人教好，才……”  
阮奕做了一个暂停的动作，脸上没有之前和气，漠然开口：“说早了。先查谁做的。”  
“阮奕，这是你对人的态度吗？”阮时昌看了一眼蔺家那边，沉声说。  
阮奕站起来，看着他冷嗤：“那我该是什么态度，就算当着自己未婚妻的面，也觉得这种事理所当然，还是觉得算是送上门的礼物，像你一样欣然接受？”  
阮时昌也霍地站了起来，双眼如炬看着高大难驯的儿子，鼻翼翕张。  
阮奕轻飘飘地说：“我不是你教的，做不到这么无耻。我要查清楚这件事，不单是为了我的未婚妻，找到那个人，我不会放过他。”  
说最后一句话的时候，阮奕没有去看蔺家那边，可是蔺洪滨在这个年轻强横的Alpha身上感觉到了危险。  
“好，你既然不觉得丢脸，那就就事论事。”阮时昌冷笑着坐回去。  
蔺洪滨此时开口：“阮奕，那杯酒是何楚递给你的，他做错的事，我们家会来承担，也不会让他缠上你，今天是……是小熙的生日，不要把事情闹得太难看了。”  
“何楚说是蔺昭熙让他那么做的。”  
蔺洪滨愕然：“小熙和他妈妈吵架后一直在楼上，他现在还不知道发生了什么。”  
“是么？”  
“你可以看监控，何楚出现的地方没有小熙，小熙也没有下过楼。你也知道小熙有些任性，他姐和他妈妈现在还在哄他。”  
蔺家的监控有八个，从前面大厅到铁门有六个，剩下两个在后面，蔺昭熙在发脾气上楼之后，监控里他再没有在何楚去找阮奕之前出现过。  
阮奕：“我记得还有一个楼梯，没有监控。”  
蔺洪滨的脸僵住，沉沉出了一口气，说：“阮奕，我知道你和何楚关系不错，心里想要相信他是没有错的，但是为了一个一点也不了解的人，不听我们的话，也看不到事实，你不觉得这和你的初衷背道而驰吗？你到底是想要一个真相，还是想替何楚开脱？”  
阮奕双眼冷漠：“我谁也不信，也不用急着骂我被冲昏了头，这个时候，蔺叔把蔺昭熙叫来可能更有用点。”  
蔺洪滨也强硬道：“不行，今天是小熙的生日，我不想让他知道这些脏事，他来有什么用？不知道的事，没有做过的事，难道和我告诉你的还有不一样的吗？我看最好是把做错事的人叫来。”

何楚在方瑜恩走后，扶着墙站起来又躲回了厕所。  
源于生理本能，被标记后Omega会极度依赖Alpha，没有Alpha的环境让他极度缺乏安全感。  
当听到有人进来的时候，他走出去，看到进来的人是宋姨，眼底的希望落空，巴着墙不动。  
“先生让你上楼。”宋姨把他被拿走的书包还给了他。  
何楚眼底一震，意识到自己真的能离开这里了，走出房间的时候，还带上了自己的琴盒。  
二楼他几乎不去，佣人把他领到书房外，何楚感觉到熟悉的、强大可靠的信息素，不由自主地想要靠近，他跟着佣人走进去，一下就看到了站在窗边的阮奕。  
阮奕看过来的目光让他停下了脚步，站在原地受着房间里其他人的审视，耳朵里听到了下面草坪上正在演奏德九第一乐章，何楚想，应该能在这首交响乐结束的时候走出这里。  
“何楚，你为什么要撒谎？”  
蔺洪滨劈头盖脸的指责让他愣了一瞬，然后对阮奕说：“我没有。”  
“你还说没有，就因为小熙平时太任性了些，你就把这种恶心丢脸的事安在他头上，他和你多大的仇？”蔺太太之前就哭过，靠在蔺瑄身上又难以遏制地哽咽不已。  
何楚脸上纤薄的肌肉细微颤动，他声音清楚：“就是他给我的，我不知道那个有问题，撒谎的是你们。”  
“那你说小熙为什么要这么做，他和阮奕关系不够好吗？阮奕平时不疼他吗？他用得着把两家关系闹得这么僵吗？”蔺太太泪流满面，目光又冷又恨，“你呢？我们有教过你把一个Alpha带回房间，锁上门吗？还有那个时候你走不掉吗？”  
何楚抓紧了手里的东西，因为最后一个问题，他目光闪烁了一下。  
对，他或许能走掉的，他那个时候袖子里藏着的东西让他有选择，可以像那天晚上对蔺洪滨一样对待阮奕。  
不管事后阮奕情况如何，作为一个遭受强迫的Omega，在法律上，何楚都是无罪的。  
但是他没有。  
他只是像现在一样，抓紧了手里的东西，在一念退让间，成为一个帮凶，赋予了他们指责他的权力。  
就连阮奕，也可以。  
此时下面的乐团开始演奏第二乐章，小号的声音清丽明快，和上面压抑紧绷的氛围截然相反。  
何楚站在所有人的视线中，慌张地看向阮奕，开口苍白无力：“我没有，真的是蔺昭熙给我的。”  
蔺洪滨：“何楚，你给家里丢了这么大的脸，犯下这么大的错，我们没有想过要把你怎么样，只要你承认就好，你偏偏要把事情闹得不能收场。那好，把你的书包拿来，让人检查一下你书包里装的那不明不白的东西，和阮奕血液里的成分是不是一样的。”  
何楚一瞬间什么都懂了，在蔺洪滨走过来拿他包的时候，他只抓了一下就被抽走，飞起的带子抽在他手心，他已经感觉不到疼了，盯着从倒着的书包里掉出来的东西，有他的书、笔、乐谱，还有手机。  
蔺洪滨从里面拣出一小个透明的袋子，里面还装着一粒白色药丸：“我本来不想过问你这些事，你交不三不四的朋友也好，带这种东西回来被整理的佣工发现的时候也好，我都打算睁一只眼闭一只眼，可是你太无耻了。”  
房间里陷入了片刻安静，蔺瑄看了一眼惊悸的何楚，对阮奕说：“你真的不了解他。”  
何楚鲜少有绝望的时候，现在像是一摊烂肉狠狠摔进了这些人给他的深渊泥潭里。他咬着牙看面前给他定罪的每个人，双眼透亮又悲恸，眼泪从颤动的脸颊滚落。  
一直没有说话的阮奕嗤笑了一声，从窗边走过来，路过低咽不已的何楚时，一个眼神都没有给他。  
“你要带我走。”何楚用缠着绷带的左手抓住他，另一只手在脸上胡乱抹着，“你不能把我留下。”  
阮奕偏了一下头，看着那双明亮的眼睛，双眼氤氲着戾气，开口森冷：“是么？”  
“我没有成年，你这是在犯罪。”  
“我们不会再给你们带来麻烦，这件事是他的错，我们不会……”  
没有等蔺洪滨说完，阮奕转身用居高临下的目光看着他，眼底的嘲讽像是刀刃一样：“然后呢？我带你走，你做我的情/人，还是想我和你结婚？”  
何楚慌了，还想说什么，阮奕就伸手掐着他的下巴，像是要把他的骨头捏碎，脸上是寡淡的笑：“谢谢提醒，走吧。”  
他手指松开的时候，何楚下巴留下了几道青白的指印。  
“阮奕，我们不会起诉，你不用再管这件事。”  
在蔺洪滨说话的时候，何楚飞快捡起了地上的东西，紧紧跟在阮奕身边，阮奕推开他，说：“还有一样，不拿着么？”  
看何楚站着不动，阮奕拿过来放进了他书包里，刻薄地说：“说不定还有用。”  
眼看着他要带人走，蔺洪滨跟过去，说：“阮奕，你没有必要这么做。”  
阮奕眼底带着冷冷的笑意：“蔺叔的意思是想让我去坐牢？教了这么多年都没有教好，不如就换个人来教，放心，还给你的时候，人会是活着的。”  
他们走下楼的时候，果然和何楚预想的一样，德九演奏结束。天色也已经黑透了，气温低下来，很多客人都进了门厅，看到蔺洪滨这次和他的那个养子一起去送阮奕，蔺昭熙反常地这么久都没有出现。  
外面吹着冷风，何楚昏涨的脑袋清明了一点，目光就盯着阮奕的背影，屏息紧紧跟着他的脚步，生怕他突然后悔了。  
司机已经把车停在了大门外，阮时昌的车也还在，看到他们过来，阮时昌走下车，皱眉看着跟着一起出来的那个Omega。  
“阮奕，怎么回事？”  
何楚往阮奕身后躲了一下，想降低自己的存在感，被阮奕揽着肩膀抓过去：“没什么，子承父业。”  
阮时昌冷哼了一声，回到了自己车上，跟着下车的顾星眠扫了一眼被他抱着的何楚，笑了笑，好像在说“阮奕，你和你的父亲有什么区别”。  
何楚被他捏得肩膀发疼，不敢动。  
阮奕把他推进了车里，当车启动的时候，何楚没有回头看越来越远的蔺家，车开过的路他已经走过无数遍，他知道走到哪里就彻底离开了这里，他数着路过的街灯，外面流动的灯光让他好像在一场不真切的梦里。  
等到车停在一个陌生的地方，被阮奕拉下车的时候，他才醒了过来，紧张而后怕地用余光看着阮奕。  
阮奕面无表情地盯着电梯，气场阴郁。  
何楚吞咽了一下，电梯门打开，阮奕把何楚拉进去。  
二十八层的高度把流光溢彩的灯光留在了下面，没有开灯的房间又黑又冷，宽大的手掌贴上了何楚的脸，何楚感觉到Alpha的气息在靠近，强大又暗藏着危险，而自己又在眷恋阮奕给他的亲近。  
“二哥，我不会缠着你，等我成年了，我就会走，真的。”  
阮奕不说话，何楚舔了一下唇，说：“你也可以把我送走，我不会用你的钱，你把我送走就好了。”  
他要的又不多，只是想逃离这里的生活。  
阮奕拇指磨着他的脸，这样的亲昵让人陌生，又因为他的身体还记得阮奕，有什么空出来的地方在他的动作里被慢慢填满。  
何楚小声叫了一声：“二哥？”  
在何楚马上就能适应黑暗，看清阮奕脸上和手上动作截然不同的阴晦神色时，阮奕的手机响了起来，他扔下何楚接起电话，接着就走了。  
何楚在原地站了一会儿，摸索着去开了灯，阮奕什么都没有和他说，何楚在房间里拘谨地站了一会儿，打量这个又大又空的房子。  
这里应该是阮奕住的地方，他能闻到空气里很淡的属于阮奕的味道，和今天闻到的信息素一样。  
何楚站在客厅的落地窗前，拉开了一角窗帘看外面璀璨的夜色，抿着嘴角很短暂地笑了一下。  
和蔺家外面的幽沉寂静完全不同，一个五光十色的世界。  
这里什么都没有，就连医药箱里也只放了酒精和纱布，何楚小心给自己洗了伤口，疼得咝咝吸冷气，用纱布给自己包扎好，又用湿毛巾敷着发烫的额头。  
何楚看着镜子里的自己，想，他不需要任何人，有能力把自己照顾得很好。  
感觉自己的体温低下来后，何楚去了这里唯一的一个卧室，不用睁着眼睛等天亮，明天对他来说真的会是崭新的一天，何楚第一次迫不及待地想要睡觉。  
他像是猫科动物觅窝一样，下意识地寻找有更多阮奕气息的地方，本来是找了一个阮奕的枕头就打算出去睡在沙发上，但是又不由自主地站在了阮奕的衣柜前，拿走一件阮奕的衣服。  
像是小猫搭窝一样，想要堆造一个给他安全感的环境。  
他抱着枕头躺在沙发上，身上盖着阮奕的衣服，没有一会儿，浓密的眼睫就沉沉合上，意识坠入了暗海。  
他几乎没有睡得这么沉过，在一场不愿意醒过来的梦里，昏昏沉沉地迷糊着，当有熟悉的气息罩过来的时候，他不由自主靠近，在困倦的梦境里没有醒过来。  
被翻过去，手里的枕头掉在地上时，何楚才清醒了一点，而他对危险的感知太迟钝了，黑暗中已经有人脱下了他的裤子，冷硬的手指顺着臀缝按进了还有点涩疼的穴/口。  
何楚在迷茫中被唤醒了畏惧惊恐的回忆，绷紧了身体要挣扎，被轻轻松松按回去，高大又强悍的身体罩下来，灼硬的性器挤开了臀肉，挺了进去。  
“……啊！”何楚腰背弓起来，整个人想要蜷成团，又被挤开大腿，按着腰承受又快又深的进入，“……停！……不要……”  
穴口被撑到极限，里面的巨物一下就进到底，抽带着他的五脏六腑都移了位一样，开始一场野兽一样的交媾，何楚生而复死，哀哀求饶着。  
阮奕抓了一个东西塞进他嘴里，凶悍的性器抽出又插回，一下一下地钉中更深处的腔口，在鞭笞中，何楚在剧痛中渐渐升起了奇异的感觉，有温温的水从他身体里流出来，绞紧的甬道开始吮吸进出的性器。  
房间里只有淫靡的水声和近乎啜泣的低喘，何楚拧紧了手里的衬衫，在被快感冲刷的时候，后背又很冷。  
最后在阮奕内射的时候，他高潮了，虚软的手指松开，在不断汇入的Alpha的体液里，他得到了短暂的满足。  
好像是觉得沙发太小了，阮奕把他抱起来放回了床上，没有脱他的衣服，折起他的双腿，压了下去。里面的水和精液被挤出来，湿软的甬道已经主动地绞紧了重新进入的性器，何楚闷喘了一声，用手盖住了脸。  
凶悍的性器每次都撞着他的生殖腔，像是要强行撞开，何楚本能地惊恐不安，疼得想要把自己蜷起来，又被摊开，再次被完全填满。  
不知道过了多久，过度使用的后穴已经因为抽插带起的摩擦有了明显的刺痛，何楚像是被情欲填满了，光着下半身，衣服被卷起来一点，原本紧绷凹陷的小腹鼓胀，脸上带着妖媚的红，张着嘴无声喘息，用有些失焦的眼神看着阮奕。  
阮奕有着凌厉紧绷的轮廓，注意到他的视线，冷挑了一下嘴角。  
何楚还是看着他，像之前无数次独自行走在漫无边际的黑暗时，仰望着他，像是看着遥不可及的星星。  
何楚想过很多办法，也寻求过很多帮助，就是没有想过要去麻烦阮奕。  
为什么要让阮奕知道他淤泥一样的人生呢？他只是想和别人一样甜蜜蜜地叫着“二哥”。  
在阮奕俯身的时候，何楚眨了一下眼睛，目光痴痴的。  
阮奕手贴着他的脖子，声音很轻很低：“何楚，知道么？我妈自杀了。”


	3. 9

在送汪其悦回家的路上，许宜彤都是沉默的。  
她可以让汪其悦选择退婚，让阮奕承担自己的错误，但是那些话她说不出口。  
现在阮时昌把阮达都带进了董事会，还有顾星眠的其他三个孩子也会陆续被他带进阮氏，而阮奕这些年和他的关系又那么水火不容，自从她父亲走后，许家几乎没有再能帮衬阮奕的人。  
阮氏集团的核心产业在电子和重工，而阮家能从一个普通的电子企业成长为现在的集团帝国，得益于国际联邦与中盟长达十多年的战争，也得益于阮时昌二十多年前娶了军政大臣的千金。  
许宜彤不甘心，更害怕。  
但是她一直都不是强硬的，总是有着和自己的身份地位不适合的软心肠和慈悲，让她无法忘记之前在房间里看到的何楚。  
比起乖戾活泼的蔺昭熙，她更喜欢何楚一些，她还记得两年前在她生日会上何楚准备的那首小夜曲，来自她最喜欢的话剧《辛白林》。  
低调拉完的何楚又紧张又害羞地把琴还给琴手，在许宜彤过去的时候，脸上还有点红，小声说：“阿姨，生日快乐，我不知道送您什么合适，就准备了这个。”  
在车停下来的时候，许宜彤开口：“其悦，今天的事，伯母先替阮奕向你道歉，这件事是他的错，我是希望你能给他一个机会，但是我们也会接受你家的选择。”  
然后她婉拒了汪其悦的邀请，没有去汪家打扰，让司机开车。  
在路上，素白纤细的五指在太阳穴揉了一下，决定回蔺家看看何楚。  
之前因为一些不太好的回忆，她下意识选择了回避。  
以阮奕的性格，他那么骄傲的一个人，这次和蔺家肯定是闹僵了，而且还可能会迁怒到何楚身上。  
许宜彤刚拿出手机准备向阮奕问一下情况，阮时昌的电话打了进来，接起来后是一个轻细的男声：“昌哥，电话通了。”  
“你知道阮奕做了什么吗？”阮时昌接过电话，“他把那个Omega带回去了！他在想什么？还觉得不够丢脸吗！”  
许宜彤指尖按着突突跳动的太阳穴：“到底是什么回事？”  
阮时昌火冒三丈地把何楚做的事说了，最后让许宜彤去找阮奕，让他把何楚送回去，这件事就当没有发生过。  
“阮奕有自己的想法，我不会去干涉。”  
他们已经很久没有好好说过话，阮时昌除了找她说教阮奕，也找不到其他的话对她说，现在双方话不投机，也没有再说下去的必要。  
“没其他事的话，我挂了。”  
“昌哥，我来和太太说吧。”  
顾星眠的声音隔得很近，从电话那头传过来的时候，许宜彤都能想到他现在是坐在阮时昌身边还是身上。  
握着手机的五指僵了一瞬，然后电话那边就换了人。  
顾星眠还是像以前一样叫她太太，不过二十多年过去了，他已经不是之前那个被阮家基金助养的，怯生生的Omega，他现在是阮时昌的生活助理，说话不疾不徐，从他嘴里说出来“太太”两个字，落在许宜彤耳朵里尽是嘲讽。  
他提醒许宜彤，不要忘了当初是她选择了汪家，现在因为这点事就失去这个亲家，这不就是乱了她的计划。  
“……而且阮奕的那个未婚妻不像是能咽下这口气的人……”  
许宜彤把电话按断，按住针扎一样疼的头，车上的空间让人喘不过气，她叫停了车，下车去了旁边的河边。  
此时深秋的河水变浅，河堤从水面上露出来，因为夜晚的冷风，周围散步的人很少，许宜彤站在裸露的河堤上，丝巾在风里微动，岸边的路灯照透了粉饰的妆容，病态的憔悴和苍白醒目。  
她刚才听到的每一句冷嘲都变成了在大脑里搅动的冷针，让她头疼欲裂，但是很多事又争先恐后地冲进涨裂的大脑。  
在河边站了有十多分钟，有一瞬间，大脑中一种消沉灰暗的情绪让许宜彤看着流淌着岸边灯光的河面想要走过去，迈出一步，脚步又顿住，脸埋进手里，压抑地悲咽。  
刚才顾星眠的冷嘲提醒了她，她的婚姻可笑失败，现在又想要用相似的理由让自己的儿子有和她一样的经历。  
阮奕不想留在这个荒诞压抑的家里，要不是她生病，他很可能就留在国外不会再回来，在她面前当一个完美的儿子，照顾她的情绪，承受她的恨和不甘。  
他应该从来没有开心过。  
许宜彤拢了一下脖子上的丝巾，心里想着，趁今天的事，让阮奕自己做选择吧，承担错误，然后做他真的想做的事。  
她刚准备转身，就听到站在背后的司机兼保镖惊呼：“太太小心！”  
“什么……”  
话还没有说完，背后伸来的手从好似是要阻拦她的动作变成了推，然后像是没有抓住她摔下去的身体，在半空中徒劳抓了几下，下面平静又暗藏湍流的河水马上就把那个浪花吞了进去。

几个小时后，空气混浊黏重的房间里。  
何楚被掐着脖子，有点喘不过气，体内胀硬又昂然的性/器带来了更鲜明的恐惧，而他所有的声音都被压在喉咙下。  
阮奕丝毫没有考虑到他身下是一个没有经历过发情期的Omega，他在这种粗暴的性/交里鞭笞脆弱又娇嫩的甬/道，被Alpha贯/穿身体带来的畏惧和痛几乎把何楚的快感吞没。  
何楚看着他的眼睛血红狰狞，像一头悲愤的凶兽，有一瞬间何楚以为他是想杀了自己。  
在濒临窒息的边缘，身体激起一阵刺痛的电流，何楚挺了一下腰，像是崩溃地挣扎，又像是在迎合Alpha的射/精，绞紧的甬道里能清晰感觉到弹动着的阴/茎上盘亘的肉筋。  
一般做/爱后的Alpha和Omega会遵从生理本能，Alpha会享受Omega的依赖，并给予一定的温柔陪伴，就算不用促进感情，事后交融的信息素也会带来更绵长的满足和快感。  
不过阮奕抽/身去了浴室，没有去管陷入一阵惨白幻境的何楚。  
他不喜欢何楚身上的信息素，因为他标记了何楚，在标记还没有消失的时候，信息素的作用变成了相互的，那种香甜的信息素能包裹住他躁动的戾气。

何楚身/下的床都湿透了——全是他流下来的水，坐起来的时候他更能感觉后面还在流出什么东西，鼓胀的肚子让他想要吐，往外走了两步就跪在地毯上，又站起来扶着墙走。  
他身体里像是烧了一团火，又被皮肤包裹住，炙烤着皮肤下的血肉和五脏，高热把所有感官都烧得迟钝麻木，在外面沙发上捡起裤子的时候，他的情绪还是镇定的，但在哆嗦着给自己穿上去的时候，无声无息滑落在脸上的眼泪出卖了他的崩溃。  
好像这个昏暗封闭的空间里有人在等着嘲笑他的可笑和狼狈，何楚咬紧了牙没有让自己发出一点声音，哭得无声，结束得也很快。  
在他准备从地上站起来的时候，他用袖子擦了一下脸，抓着沙发要站起来。  
“啪！”客厅的灯被打开，何楚下意识闭眼躲避了一下太刺眼的光芒。  
阮奕漫不经心的声音响起：“你要去哪？”  
他刚才听到声音走出来的时候，就猜到何楚要做什么，一个为Alpha完全打开身体的Omega走上街会是什么后果，阮奕清楚，何楚一定也清楚。  
阮奕看着故技重施的何楚，眼底浮着寡淡的嘲讽。  
在他走过去的时候，何楚往沙发后躲了一下，干涩的喉咙在开口的时候，带来了撕裂的刺痛：“我马上就走。”  
阮奕俯视着他，看着他濡湿成一缕一缕的漆黑眼睫，还有眼尾楚楚可怜的小痣，脸上扬起了讥诮的笑：“走什么，不是要我帮你么？”  
“……不用了。”  
“怎么不用。”阮奕盯着眼前这张骗过自己的无辜瘦弱的脸，眼底凝着冻结的憎恶，捏起他的下巴抬到自己眼前，一字一句说，“何楚，我要帮你的，可是你又做了什么？”  
何楚眼瞳颤了颤，一直抓紧了沙发脊的手骤然一松：“二哥，不是……”  
“闭嘴。”阮奕推开他。  
何楚嘴巴张了几下，没有忘记自己想做什么，开始往外走，走了两步，被阮奕抓着手腕，踉跄着被拽进了浴室。  
“别再用以前的办法对我，我不关心你出去是不是会被人带走，或者被人强/奸。”阮奕眼底的恨意几乎在刹那间就敛尽，打开花洒，让水冲在他身上。热水浇下来，不过水温好像不比他的体温高多少，水汽从湿透了的衣服上蒸起。  
隔着水帘，阮奕的目光阴冷刻薄，薄唇挑着锋锐的冷笑：“不过作为一个强/奸犯，我需要预防你去报警。”  
何楚一震，所有悸动的火和热彻底离开了他，勉强支撑的身体虚晃了一下，在阮奕的冷眼下滑倒。  
在何楚的头在浴缸上撞出一声闷响的时候，阮奕的目光才动了一下。

阮奕之前在医院待了五个小时，回来的时候已是凌晨三点，私人医生被叫来的时候，已经是早上七点。  
医生给何楚在手臂上注射了退烧的针剂，然后委婉提醒了一下阮奕，他的Omega有点营养不良，这样以后可能会影响生育。  
以Omega纤细瘦小的审美标准来看，何楚还是过于瘦弱，身上都是硬硬的骨头，皮肤惨白缺乏血色。  
何楚能不能生孩子不关阮奕的事，不过医生的话提醒了他，他让医生把避孕药和退烧消炎药一起留下。  
等医生一走，一夜没睡的阮奕也没有觉得疲惫，他坐在外面沙发上，又把许宜彤在河边自杀的监控调出来看。  
许宜彤昨晚在送汪其悦回家后，在半路上独自去了河边，监控里她在河边站了十多分钟，然后往前迈了一步。  
不知道是想到了什么让她停下了动作，然后蹲下来，掩面而泣。  
然后她站了起来，这一次，她没有再停下来，甚至身后的保镖也没来得及抓住她。  
阮奕强迫自己看了很多遍，在看到最后一幕的时候，他已经不会再有大喊“不要”的冲动，但是那种彻骨的冷，伴随着深深的无力一遍一遍刮着他的骨肉。  
他一直瞧不起阮时昌。  
现在又和他厌恶的人相差无几。  
阮奕把电脑合上，起身出门。  
昨天的事还没有完，不是他把何楚带回家就能结束的。  
他到公司的时候，正好是九点，助理在他办公室外就和他说，阮时昌找他。  
阮奕在家的时候就收到了阮时昌的电话，不过他一个都没有接，等他去到阮时昌的办公室，阮时昌就把手里的东西扔了过来。  
飞过来的东西被阮奕一手接住，然后冷眼看着震怒不已的阮时昌。  
阮时昌现在后悔自己当初送阮奕去学了那么多防身术，以前没有打过他，现在更打不过，坐在椅子上喝道：“你自己看看！”  
有人报道了昨天许宜彤跳江的事，虽然并没有指出当事人的名字，但是有热衷散布八卦、制造热度的小报媒体已经隐晦指出了跳江的人是阮氏豪门的大太太。  
关于原因，有很多种猜测，其中就提到了和唯一的儿子阮奕有关。  
看阮奕还是不痛不痒的表情，阮时昌说：“阮奕，你是觉得我在杯弓蛇影吗？知不知道，你的事被人知道……”  
“谁会让人知道？”  
蔺洪滨一家敢么？不敢。  
汪其悦？不会。  
就剩下一个阮时昌，阮时昌要面子，也不会。  
阮时昌听到最后一句，脸僵了僵，硬着声音说：“那个Omega呢？”  
阮奕漫不经心地开口：“这种事你不最清楚么？养在身边看着就好了。”  
“阮奕！”阮时昌在别人面前是一副深不见底喜怒不形于色的样子，但是每次都能被阮奕轻易点燃怒火，血压升高，“你要是想气我，怎么不想想你妈，她被你……”  
阮奕把手里那堆打印出来的媒体消息摔在桌上，和阮时昌不欢而散。  
感应门打开的时候，外面有个坐着轮椅的人，苍白俊逸，鼻梁上架了一副金丝眼镜，对阮奕露出一个笑：“二弟。”  
因为阮时昌自己是长子，就很讲究这一套，所以顾星眠让自己的儿子提前三个月出生，换来阮达比阮奕早了三天出生。  
阮奕目不斜视地走开，一脸阴沉，旁边的雇员都避着视线不去看气场不对盘的兄弟两个。  
回到自己的办公室，展钦的电话就打了过来：“帮你查到了最开始发那视频的人，他说也是别人给的，我查了那个IP，地址发给你了，你看看是不是你知道的人。”  
阮时昌能想到的事，阮奕不会想不到，他让展钦帮自己查的就是背后醉翁之意不在酒的那个人。  
他抽了一支笔在手里玩，听展钦在那边啰啰唆唆问他家什么情况，他是不是遇到了什么麻烦，并隐晦地问道，他的麻烦是不是和Omega有关。  
Alpha和Omega的纠纷，就只有一种情况。  
这种事瞒不了多久，但是展钦这么快就听到了消息，还是让阮奕有些吃惊。  
展钦憋了一会儿，终于还是憋不住，问：“阮奕，你是不是被人仙人跳了？”  
“滚。”  
“别，我知道这事丢脸，我没想笑话你，这不是关心你么，给你提个醒，你小心点，别弄不干净。实在不行，伤身不如伤心，你就牺牲一下，把人哄得团团转，他图你的色和钱，你就骗他的情，让他……”  
展钦胡说了一大段，发现对方既没有挂电话，也没有骂他，背后升起了一种惊悚的寒意：“……我就是开个玩笑，你不说话吓唬谁呢？”  
阮奕把手里折断的笔扔进垃圾桶，说：“说得挺对。”

 

退烧药里有安眠的成分，何楚醒过来的时候，已经是下午三点。  
他揉了一下眼睛，按到自己脑袋上的大包，疼得马上就清醒了，他躺在床上屏息听了一会儿房间里的动静，确定不像是有人的样子，才悄悄坐了起来。  
躺在床上没有感觉，等他准备下床的时候，才发现自己现在光着，但是找了一圈，也没有找到衣服，更没有找到自己的手机，这里的固话也不能用。  
确定阮奕就是让他走不了后，他在饥饿的驱使下去了厨房，找到了一袋没有拆封的面，煮了一碗清水面垫肚子。  
何楚能在很短的时间里找到给自己安慰的东西，比如现在，他一边吃面一边告诉自己，只要阮奕不生气了，就好了。  
他强迫自己忘记了昨天经历的一切，也没有去深思阮奕拿走他的衣服羞辱他的成分又有多少，只是想着，等阮奕回来，他该怎么和阮奕谈。  
何楚坐在床上，苍白的脊背弓起，盯着床头的电子表到了五点三十一分的时候，他听到外面有了声音，抱着膝盖的手松开，端端正正地坐在床上。  
他做了一下午的心理建设，好像没有什么用处，他想找一个东西遮掩一下自己苍白丑陋身体的想法迟到地强烈起来。  
阮奕推开门，和何楚的视线对上，目光和以前没有什么差别，淡淡的，走过来手在他额头上摸了一下：“好点了吗？”  
何楚马上点头，说：“好了，谢谢二、二少，我拿上衣服就可以走了。”  
阮奕牵着他的手，问起他今天干了什么。  
想阮奕。何楚不知道是自己记错了，还是他真的只是做了一场噩梦。  
在走到门口的时候，何楚被蛊惑的脚步停下来，对阮奕说：“我想穿衣服。”  
“不用。”阮奕手指扣在他的肩膀上，不由分说把他带了出去。  
坐在沙发上的人听到声音看过来，在看到被带出来的何楚光着上半身时，皱着眉心移开目光，戚闻行说：“阮奕，你干什么？”  
“你们不是想看人么，这里。”阮奕把僵硬的何楚推出去，“看吧。”  
蔺瑄和戚闻行大概是没有想到阮奕这么不在乎“体面”两个字，两人视线一时都不知道该往哪里放。  
“何楚，他们想带你回去，你说你要不要回去？”阮奕站在他身边，体温隔着衬衫传到何楚身上。  
何楚一时不知道阮奕是想帮他，还是只想羞辱他。  
他低着头，说了一句“不想”。  
戚闻行说：“何楚，你家里已经不怪你了，你留在这里像什么话，阮奕有自己的未婚妻。”  
“行了，他已经说了不想。要还是想用监护人的权利带他走，不如先和我解释一下，这些伤是怎么回事。”阮奕在何楚肋骨上陈旧的瘀痕处按了一下，手指狎昵地摸过他身上其他的伤痕。  
“除了这些，还有，要看么？”阮奕把手放在他浴巾上，向他们询问。  
何楚马上按住他的手，齿关打着寒战：“不要……”  
阮奕低笑了一声，对着另外两个人说：“别和我说，这些都是他在外面自己弄的，要是有必要，我可以去找一下你们说的那个‘男朋友’证实一下。”  
“不用了！”蔺瑄站起来，最后看了一眼何楚，“何楚，这是你自己选的，以后我们家都不会再管你。”  
“欸，小瑄。”戚闻行也不好再说什么，路过阮奕的时候，看旁边脸煞白的何楚有些可怜，留了一句，“你要把人留在身边，好歹尊重一下他。”  
阮奕嘴角冷挑，等人走了之后，手穿过何楚的膝弯，把人轻松抱起来。  
“吓到了？”阮奕对他笑了一下，像是之前对他那种不近不远、温和的笑意。  
何楚眼睛有点发涩，不知道自己看到的哪个阮奕才是错觉。  
阮奕把人抱回房间，在扯开何楚蔽体的浴巾的时候，注意到何楚的僵硬，阮奕亲了一下他的眼角，说：“就是看看有没有伤到。”  
Alpha的信息素很好地安抚到了何楚惊惶的情绪，让他不由自主地想要靠近主导他的Alpha。  
何楚拧紧了床单没有再动，脊椎绷成了一条细直的线，小声说：“……没事。”  
阮奕记得法律上严格规定不能标记未成年Omega的原因之一，就是Omega在太过青涩稚嫩的时候被标记，会在生理和心理上对标记他的Alpha产生更强烈的依赖和信任，能轻易忘记伤害，然后原谅。  
看何楚的样子，也的确是这样。  
阮奕简单看了一下，手放在他软绵绵的臀肉上，可能是Omega的生理构造，何楚浑身上下没有什么肉，只有屁股捏着又软又弹。  
“医生说你身体不太好，可能会影响生小孩，明天去检查一下。”  
听到阮奕这么说，何楚有点反应不过来，耳尖先红了，闷在枕头里说：“是吗？我不想要小孩的。”  
他想要的，他又没有家人，做白日梦的时候，也想过自己的以后。  
但是听阮奕这么说太羞耻了些。  
阮奕把他翻过来，手放在他的肚子上，说：“不想要吗？那我们以后不要小孩了？”  
何楚浑身都僵住，不同于刚才被人围观时的冻僵一样的冷，他就是一时没有反应过来，一愣一愣地看着阮奕。  
阮奕贴着他的额头，修长的眉目带着零星的笑，能蛊惑人一样，说：“何楚，你是我的Omega，我会照顾你，结婚也可以，生小孩也可以，以后我们就是一家人。”


	4. 10

阮奕说完这句话后就站起来，离开了房间去拿他给何楚买回来的衣服。  
何楚趁机喘了一口气，视线四下乱扫也没有找到一个能定神的地方，他不懂阮奕在想什么。  
很快阮奕就回来了，手里拿了一套衣服：“你的那套不能穿了。”  
“……谢谢。”  
兜帽卫衣遮住身上斑驳的瘀青，衬得他非常白净，今天一天房间的恒温系统都是打开的，但是何楚像现在才真实感觉到了温度一样，连手指都缩进了衣袖里。  
阮奕把他的手拿出来，挽起不太合适的衣袖，说：“明天给你送合身的过来，有没有特别喜欢的，我让他们去买。”  
“不，不用了，我会走的。”何楚又大气不敢出了，刚才被盯着换衣服的时候，他都没有这么紧张。  
阮奕拿起他另一只手，把衣袖卡在他突起的腕骨位置：“没有听清楚我刚才的话，还是不信？”  
“我听到了的，但是，只是暂时标记而已，很快标记就消失了，我也真的没有想过要缠着你，我那天说那样的话，只是想跟着你离开那里，不是真的要威胁你。”何楚今天在这里的时候就已经把阮奕想要听的话都想好了，现在抬头看着阮奕开口的时候，心底有些麻，“我会离开这里，真的，你放心，我不会告诉别人。”  
阮奕把手搭在他的后颈，微凉的指腹搭在他腺体上，摩擦过细嫩的皮肤：“那就是不信我说的话。何楚，我是认真的。”  
腺体周围敏感的皮肤传来Alpha的体温，这个动作像是给小猫揉颈一样，给何楚带来了很明显的放松，让何楚能温顺地听他说话：“我今天听了你手机上的录音，知道了蔺洪滨之前没有把你当养子。”  
何楚后颈的肌肉僵住，阮奕把他抱住，温热的吻落在后颈：“别怕，我没有其他意思，也不会把你送回去。”  
“昨天的事，我刚开始是有些生气，不过也没有什么，我本来就有些喜欢你，不然也不会标记你。”  
阮奕轻描淡写的话落在何楚耳朵里一震，好像因为生病带来的耳鸣还没有退去，他抬起头，小心翼翼地说：“你喜欢我吗？”  
在阮奕开口的时候，何楚靠着的胸膛微动，在他有力的心跳声中，何楚听到阮奕沉沉应了一声：“嗯。”  
体温让Alpha的信息素有了温柔的暖意，之前何楚偷偷闻也没有清楚捕捉到的信息素，让他第一次感觉到了被包裹住的安全感。  
阮奕松开他，说：“现在我带你出去吃饭。”  
出门的时候，阮奕在他的腺体上贴了一张抑制贴片，藏起了他的信息素，也遮住了还没有消失的标记。  
在餐厅，他们坐在靠窗的位置，对着外面璀璨繁华的夜景。在明亮又华丽的场景中看着阮奕，何楚的不真切感又强烈起来。  
在何楚停下来的时候，阮奕也放下了手里的刀叉，带着他回去。  
可能是他还不知道该怎么面对阮奕，何楚觉得好像哪里有点奇奇怪怪的，但是又说不出来，用余光偷看着阮奕，又觉得现在的阮奕和以前好像没有什么变化。  
当晚上何楚被阮奕从沙发上抱回床上的时候，何楚缩在床沿躺得笔直。  
“过来。”  
何楚往旁边蹭了一点。  
阮奕饶有兴味地看着他的背影，说：“是欲擒故纵让我再去抱你一次？”  
听不出来他是不高兴，还是在开玩笑，何楚挪到了他身边，贴着他的身体，半张脸藏在被子里，有些紧张地看着他。  
阮奕调暗了灯：“睡吧。”  
在阮奕身边，何楚睡着的速度比他自己想的要快很多，好像前一秒他还在数自己加速的心跳，下一秒人就陷入了梦乡。  
等到醒来的时候，已经是第二天，太饱胀的昏睡让何楚有一种自己还在做梦的感觉，看到阮奕一边打着领带从衣帽间走出来的时候，何楚才彻底惊醒过来，原来昨天不是他做的梦。  
“醒了？你也太能睡了。”阮奕晨跑结束，又在健身室待了一会儿，把出门的时间推迟了一个小时，何楚才醒了。  
何楚抓了一下头发，小声说：“你可以叫醒我的。”  
“舍不得，可以吧？快起来，带你去医院。”阮奕笑了笑，走出去之前，在他额头上摸了一下，“没发烧了，出来的时候，记得把药吃了。”  
何楚在床上深吸了一口气，跑去卫生间——昨天他们从外面回来前，他的一些生活用品就摆进了阮奕的家里。  
何楚昨天甚至在浴室的抽屉里发现了给他准备的几支抑制剂。  
他很快就收拾好出去，阮奕订好的早餐放在桌上，何楚不好意思再浪费时间，用袋子装了，就和阮奕一起出门去了医院。  
阮奕给他安排的都是Omega的常规检查，最后一项生殖腔检查里，医生看了一下年纪一栏写的是刚刚成年，在这个年纪偷尝禁果的Omega不计其数，就提醒他说：“没有在发情期时，性生活还是要温柔一点哦，Omega的生殖腔很脆弱的。”   
何楚躺在床上一动不动，等着肚子上凉凉滚动的仪器停下来，听到这些话，涨红着脸点头。检查结束，他整理完衣服，低头看着检查单子，没头没脑地问：“我可以生小孩吗？”  
“这个啊，我觉得你有点瘦，注意调养身体的话，肯定是可以的。”医生又看了看这个格外腼腆的Omega，好心多说了一些，“你和你的Alpha契合度很高，临时标记都能留这么长的时间，有空可以去查一下契合度。越高的契合度对双方好处越大，尤其是对Omega。你们感情应该很好的，而且你这么年轻，以后生五六个孩子都可以。”  
“不用了不用了。”何楚连忙摆手摇头，感觉后颈的腺体都开始发烫，捏着单子快步走出去。  
站在拐角的时候，他摸了一下自己的后颈，不知道是不是临时标记还没有消失的缘故，阮奕在他身边给了他很大的安全感，他甚至没有再惧怕自己后颈脆弱的腺体。  
阮奕约了另一个医生谈话，跟着何楚的人把他带过去。当何楚敲门进去的时候，办公室里还有另一个人，也是一个Alpha，好像是阮奕的助理，客气地叫阮奕“阮总”，和医生一样站着。  
在他进来前他们好像在说什么严肃的事，站在门口的何楚和里面的氛围格格不入，清稚羸弱的脸上有些无措，打算悄悄拉开门出去。  
阮奕叫住他，让他跟着那个医生过去验伤。  
何楚有点抗拒，也有些害怕这个没有事先告诉自己的检查。“和刚才一样，只是检查，别怕。”阮奕在他背后站着，手推着他的腰，让他跟着医生走，“我想知道严不严重。”  
何楚不知道阮奕到底想知道什么，害怕惹他不高兴，跟着医生走了。  
在里面待了有二十多分钟，出来的时候阮奕在外面等他，见他出来，也没有问里面的情况，就牵着他的手离开。  
坐上车的时候，何楚犹豫了一下，说：“我想去看看阿姨。”  
说出这话的时候，何楚没有敢去看阮奕，有点紧张地掐着手心。  
阮奕启动了车，说：“她不在这里，等她好点了，再带你去。”  
何楚点头说“好”。  
阮奕没有回去，而是把车开到了公司，把何楚从停车场直接带到了阮时昌的办公室。  
因为阮奕说上午把人带过来，阮时昌已经等了三个多小时，快到中午下班的时候，阮奕才带着那个Omega出现，阮时昌几乎被这个儿子磨得没有了脾气。  
他没好气地在座位上看了进来的两个人一眼，冷哼一声：“你还知道来。”  
他之前也见过几次何楚，不过没有什么印象，现在他站在阮奕身边，秀致纤细，看上去有点弱不禁风，是最能激起Alpha的保护欲和占有欲的。  
也难怪阮奕会把人留在身边。  
阮奕读懂阮时昌眼睛里的意思，眼底有转瞬即逝的嘲意，把何楚带过去。  
阮时昌坐在位子上，看似轻松坐着，看着何楚的眼睛又隐隐含着威严，无形中给何楚施加压力。  
阮奕按着何楚的肩膀让他坐在阮时昌对面，自己坐在他旁边，长腿漫不经心交/叠，冲阮时昌点了一下下巴：“说吧。”  
看他没大没小的动作，阮时昌吸了一口气，不想在外人面前和阮奕争执，对何楚开口：“咳，何楚你知道我为什么要见你吗？”  
何楚都不知道阮奕要带他来这里，更不知道要见阮时昌，对阮时昌的问题自然也说不出答案。  
他从颈椎到脊骨都是僵硬的，绷紧了身体，害怕自己一松劲就会在阮时昌的目光下坚持不住，直不起腰抬不起头。  
“不单单是因为你给我儿子下药这件事，你想要的结果，现在也已经达到了，我也不想多问。现在我们来好好谈谈，你有想过这件事的后果吗？”  
“你们的事要是被人知道，你不怕丢脸，那阮奕呢？他什么身份，你什么身份，你用这种下三烂的手段是想毁了他？”  
比起气场上的弱势，阮时昌每一个硬邦邦的字都像是打在何楚脸上：“没有……”  
阮时昌强势横行，在开会的时候责问高管，不会让他们在自己结束前讲理由，现在对何楚也是，更不想听他的话，说：“当然，我说了今天不是找你谈已经发生的事，我需要一个合适的办法。我可以把你送到Omega招待所里，援交嘛，谁都无罪，你想要钱就给你，不过要让你付出一点代价。但是阮奕已经把你带回去了。”阮时昌说话不像蔺洪滨，他看不起何楚，更不会在这个一无所有的Omega面前卖关子，“以后你就待在阮奕身边，会有消息说你和阮奕在谈恋爱，但是你不能对别人承认，也不能告诉任何人，否则你会去你该去的地方。”  
那天阮奕带着何楚离开被不少人看到，虽然他们之间到底发生了什么只有几个人知道，连顾星眠那边，阮时昌当时都只是找了一个阮奕和那个养子竟然在谈恋爱的理由搪塞过去。  
和Omega谈恋爱听起来比侵犯Omega好太多，就算是发生了关系，只要没有标记，阮奕就是无罪的。  
大概是阮奕也觉得这个理由不错，这一次没有唱反调就同意了。  
现在看到脸色惨白神情局促的何楚，阮时昌更放心了，沉声说：“你同意吗？”  
何楚在这件事里就是原罪，他不能说不行，也不能提自己的创伤，在这种目光下，他甚至抬不起头，盯着自己的手指，胸腔里所有尖啸的痛和恐惧都变成了一声“好”。  
阮时昌好久没有在阮奕面前这么耀武扬威过，还想敲打两句这个不知好歹的Omega，阮奕五指就在桌上敲了一下，说：“行了，我带他去吃午饭。”  
阮奕没事人一样揽着何楚的肩膀，怎么把他带进来的，就怎么把他带出去，好像阮时昌说那些话的时候，他就是旁边一尊尊贵冰冷的蜡像。  
何楚坐在车上没有动，阮奕倾身过去给他系安全带，身上有好闻的香水味，和着淡淡的信息素笼着何楚，让他鼻子发酸，有想要哭的冲动。  
何楚捏了一下左手的伤口，说：“我真的不会告诉别人，你不用这么对我。”  
阮奕手摸着他的脸说：“生气了？阮时昌说话就是这样，不用当真。”  
“你是不是觉得我对你有威胁？那我下午就走吧，我给你写保证书……”面对这样滴水不漏的阮奕，何楚有些语无伦次，他开始心慌和害怕。  
阮奕拇指摩擦过他眼角的小痣，说：“你怎么不信我呢？何楚，那件事你是做错了，我可以当作没有发生，别人不行，你不能要求我爸也像我一样。”  
何楚哑口无言，又进退无路，只能看着阮奕：“可是你真的喜欢我吗？还是只是不想有什么麻烦？”  
“怎么会。”阮奕托着他的脸，吻住了他干涩的唇。  
Omega的吸引力比阮奕想的要强很多，尤其是标记还在的时候，他们的每一次接触都在勾起Alpha与生俱来的占有欲，只是尝着柔软的唇瓣，就有什么勾引着他想要更多，甜软温和的信息素很好地安抚住了阮奕在见过阮时昌后暴涨的戾气。  
舌头舔过嘴里的软/肉，搅着嫩滑的小舌，车厢里有了暧昧勾缠的水声和喘息。  
何楚不由自主地顺从着阮奕，在这种信息素交换里，源于生理本能的依赖缓解了身体里那种彻骨的冷。  
他不知道什么时候走进了一个看不见的笼子，阮奕给了何楚那里不是只有他一个人的错觉。  
最后被松开的时候，他原本淡色的唇被吮得充血水红，微张着唇喘息的时候，还能看到里面鲜红细嫩的舌尖，脸上也染着春色，尖脸漂亮得勾人。  
“我带你去一个地方。”  
阮奕带他去了之前那个地下拳场，他上一次和钟江远一起来的时候进不去，这里并不会对外售票。  
钟江远混进了停车场，然后何楚就在这里和回国后的阮奕见了第一面。  
这次阮奕直接把他带进了里面。  
这里一般白天没有比赛，但是几天前，内部消息圈里挂出了Ghost的名字，向前段时间的擂主拳王递了战书，时间定在今天中午。  
只是过了这么几天，赌池里的赔率就翻了一百多倍。  
阮奕本来不想带着何楚过来，可能是刚才在停车场的时候，何楚太听话，让他觉得比完赛看到一个顺心的宠物也不错。  
他让何楚在自己的休息室等自己，他不用嘱咐何楚不要乱跑，何楚的胆子小得很，跟进来的时候，因为无处不在喷涌交错的Alpha信息素，抓紧了阮奕的手，本能地不安。  
在阮奕走后，何楚就在休息室的椅子上正襟危坐。  
他之前听钟江远说过一些这里的情况，钟江远还把自己喜欢的拳手视频拿给他看过，在偷拍的视频里，画面模糊，震耳欲聋的呐喊，还有台上打架的两个人，都让何楚看得心惊肉跳。  
他以为阮奕是这里的经理人，或者老板，应该一会儿就会回来。  
这个装修简陋的房间里几乎什么都没有，像是一个密不透风的黑皮桶，也不怎么干净，地上暗黑得像是有一摊干掉的血。  
这里和平时阮奕出入的场合大相径庭。  
“咚咚。”有人敲了两下门，何楚刚回头，一个叼着烟的卷发男人就推门进来和何楚的目光对上，灰色的眼中有一丝诧异，随即一笑：“阮奕带的人是你？”  
刚才阮奕在换衣服的时候，和他提了一句，自己房间里有个人，但是他没有想到是一个漂亮的Omega，白而美，一双眼睛沁了水一样。  
“路业洲，叫我老路就行。”  
何楚对他抿嘴笑了一下，说：“你好，何楚。”  
路业洲递过来一套衣服，何楚抱着，很困惑地歪了一下头，这是阮奕早上穿的那套，他怎么换衣服了？  
阮奕来这里到底干什么？  
路业洲本来就是来瞧瞧人，越看何楚就越觉得有意思。  
阮奕讨厌什么样的Omega，眼前一脸茫然的何楚都占齐了。  
啧啧，稀奇。  
“别开门乱走，阮奕马上就回来。”路业洲出去的时候，也什么都没对何楚说。  
从后面到前面的擂台要走过一条很暗的通道，这是特意设计的，道理就像猛兽喜欢在暗处蓄力一样。  
路业洲靠在一边，手里夹着烟，前面是乌烟瘴气的看场，视线落在中间擂台上，可以看得出来阮奕心情非常不好，让人捶了好几次。  
他不担心阮奕会被人打死，阮奕接受过兵种改造，在他面前的Alpha才是危险的。  
中盟十多年的战争，在那一带催生了一种很狂热的Alpha改造计划，这种强化Alpha的肌肉骨骼，提高单兵作战能力的计划在国际上被称为兵种改造。  
成本很高，代价很大，成功几率也极低，而且谁也不好说，这到底会给Alpha带来什么样的变化，唯一可证的就是，战场上的几个兵王要么疯了要么死了。  
而阮奕一个在歌舞升平地区的太子爷，偏偏就喜欢这种作死的挑战。  
除了他少数几个朋友，可能连他家里都不知道阮奕作过这种大死。  
他认识阮奕的时候，这人好像天生就没有良心，在外面人模狗样，一旦没有了阮家二少这个身份，就是一个人鬼远避的凶神。  
正常人是不会选择把自己钉在两个完全不一样的模具里的，阮奕在金贵的大少爷和危险的暴力拳手之间转化自如，看得人心惊肉跳。  
当阮奕最后跳下擂台的时候，路业洲充当教练给他递了一块毛巾，看着他有点渗血的缠手绷带，说：“我真怕哪天你疯了，没人控制得了你，只能把你击毙了。”  
阮奕擦着头上的汗，睨他一眼：“以后我就不来了。”  
路业洲讶异，马上想到了刚才见到的那个小Omega：“想通了？那什么时候把那些药都取出来？在身体里留久了没有好处。”  
阮奕不置可否，大步往前走。  
路业洲抽了一口烟，又说：“你家里没事吧？”  
连路业洲这边都听到了消息，阮奕哂笑，问：“都听到了什么？”  
“你也知道我这里三教九流的人很多，一人一句，编出了好几个版本。是真有事？”  
阮奕没有否认，对他说：“是有点麻烦，有人想赶我走，我得认真点，就不来这里玩了。”  
路业洲一时槽多无口，抽了一口烟，都懒得和这人继续说下去，也忘记问他带来那个Omega是什么意思，想问的时候，阮奕已经站在自己休息室的门外面，纡尊降贵地给了他一个别再跟着的表情。

 

因为擂场厚厚的吸音棉和隔音板，在休息室里听不到什么声音，里面和外面狂躁又满是Alpha挑衅的信息素的环境完全不同。  
阮奕进去的时候，闻到一股淡淡的奶香和果香，是何楚抱着一盒路业洲送过来的水果捞在吃。  
何楚有点饿了，但他也不是不能挨饿，就是那个闻着有点香，他忍不住尝了一口，又尝了一口。  
何楚选择性遗忘的性格在这种时候就能体现出好处，在离开他认为是危险的环境后，他还是一个不怎么成熟，也没有长大的小孩。  
可以因为一点点的小事开心起来，觉得这个水果捞真的好好吃。  
在阮奕回来的时候，何楚马上把手里的东西放下，看过去，然后惊愕地看着光裸着上半身的阮奕。  
阮奕身上沾满了汗，嘴唇不知道是不是因为染了血，红得异样，身上漂亮流畅的肌肉线条像是刀刻出来的，俊美而凶悍，加速的血液和流动的汗都让Alpha的信息素迅速填满了逼仄的房间。  
“我心情不好的时候，会来这里赌拳。”加速的呼吸让喉咙干涩，让阮奕的声音低哑。  
何楚感觉一股强烈又危险的气息随着阮奕的靠近罩过来，强悍的征服欲从阮奕每个毛孔渗出来，他好像被捕捉了，僵着不能动，说：“因为我吗？”  
阮奕心跳很重也很快，除了眼底还有一点没有敛尽的暴戾，从他脸上看不出来他才和人斗殴过。他走过去抬起何楚的脸，咬上带着一点奶香的唇，用力尝着他嘴里的一点甜，另一只手撕开了何楚后颈的抑制贴，拇指摸过下面细嫩的皮肤，按着微微凸起的腺体。  
阮奕的这个样子和那天晚上有点相似，何楚隐隐觉得不太对劲，又有点害怕，想要躲一下，却被按住脑袋，嘴里也被咬出了血。加浓的Omega信息素刺激了阮奕处在亢奋状态的身体，但是也很好地安抚住了他肆虐沸腾的血液。  
阮奕把他抱起来，哑声问：“现在我来问，为什么不信我？”  
阮奕现在的样子让何楚觉得有些心酸，他说：“我觉得你很奇怪，我看不懂你。”  
“哪里奇怪？因为我喜欢你？”阮奕轻松地脱下了他的裤子，露出半个白嫩的屁股，冷硬的手指按进臀缝，嘴唇在他腺体周围吻着。被标记的渴望和恐惧同在，让何楚瑟缩在他怀里，对他的行为做不出什么实质性的反抗。  
“不奇怪。”阮奕抓着他的大腿，把他抱起来一点，粗长的性器寸寸抵进紧涩的嫩穴。  
何楚在被进入的钝痛里，细白的手指掐紧了阮奕绷紧的肌肉，张着嘴无声喘着，阮奕含着腺体那里的软/肉，犬牙磨过的时候，带给他又惊又惧的战栗。  
“我之前是想去当兵，随便战死在哪个战场，说不定杀死我的子弹就来自我家。”  
阮奕的话冷硬，像是在说一个和自己无关的故事，进入甬道的性器又硬又烫，粗长得好像送不到底，何楚一直虚虚抬着腰，因为他的话分了一下神，细腰就软下去，完全失去了自主权。  
“别怕，不是没有吗？”阮奕握紧了他的腰，像是抱着一具没有骨头的身体，额角浮着青筋，继续不紧不慢地说着自己的话，“你知道我妈出事了，有两年她都没有出现，是因为不能出现。我那时候就知道，死，除了逃避什么都解决不了。”  
许宜彤有一年多走不了路，精神几次濒临崩溃，阮奕守在她身边，有时候也会想，不如就让她体面地解脱了。  
但是阮奕又做不到。  
当往日的旧恨和惊梦一起浮现在脑海里，阮奕直接忽略了那些多余的情绪，手穿过何楚后脑细软的头发，滚烫的吐息落在他耳边：“何楚，我回来是为了让他们付出代价，你是一个意外，我想过放弃你，但是我做不到。”  
粗长的性器送到底了，何楚在那种又痛又麻的折磨中，还有阮奕的话里，被俘获也被打败了，哆嗦着胳膊环住他，像是攀附着他，又像是在抱着他，急喘了一声，皱着脸小声说：“……轻一点。”  
阮奕嘴角稍纵即逝地挑了一下，在他冷汗连连的侧脸亲了一下，自下而上地颠弄，轻咬着他的后颈，慢慢从深处弄出水来。何楚指尖都开始泛起粉色，这个姿势进得太深，每次被撞在生殖腔口，何楚都要抖一下，手也从他背上落下，抓出一条细白的痕，信息素也越发甜腻，让阮奕有一种下面流下来的都是糖水的错觉。  
阮奕抓着他的腿站了起来，走动的时候，甬道里性器摩擦的感觉更加清晰，阮奕在门口停了下来，和他说：“外面都是Alpha，你说他们闻得到你这么甜的味道吗？”  
何楚受惊地缠紧了他的腰，因为骤缩的甬道，阮奕喘了一声，用力抓了一下他的屁股，继续吓他：“要是闻到了会怎么样？”  
阮奕松开一只手按在了门把上，何楚手脚发软抱不住他，混乱地摇头：“……不要，不行……”  
“为什么不行？”阮奕重重顶了他一下，“这么多水，我一个人堵不住。”  
何楚快要哭了，用力吸紧了小腹，说：“可以的。”  
“谁说可以？你听一下，是不是都是你流的水？”性器抽离，又插回去，撞出的水声像是把白嫩的屁股撞破了一样，“换个人来，看看是不是能止止你发的水。”  
何楚摇头，又点头：“不行……只要你，只要你……”  
占有欲和征服欲在这一瞬间得到了满足，阮奕放过他，把手移回来按着他的腰，重重撞了几十下，何楚咬紧了手指，汹涌出来的春水顺着圆软泛红的臀尖落在地上。  
小小的休息室里都是交合的气息，Alpha和Omega融合的信息素成了最好的催情剂，何楚站在地上，手抓着衣柜的铁柜门，阮奕从后面捞着他，粗硬的耻毛磨过被沉甸甸的囊袋撞得发红的臀尖。  
在习惯之后，何楚甚至开始配合阮奕，当他抽离的时候，屁股不由自主地往后递，塌着腰方便被人进去。  
他在这场迷失自我的性爱里，头脑发涨，眼前是模糊的光斑，浑身好像只能感受到身后的Alpha给予他的快感，地上被他弄潮，掩掉了之前斑驳的血痕。  
最后阮奕抱着手软脚软的何楚去了浴室，简单冲了一下，然后像是抱着小孩一样，用自己的衣服罩着他，把人抱回了车上。  
何楚抱着阮奕的衣服在车上睡了一路，回去之后被阮奕叫醒，递给他两粒药。  
“避/孕/药。”阮奕没有瞒他。  
何楚还有一点迷糊，马上就清醒过来，“哦”了一声，吃了药后，假装淡定：“医生说我们契合度很高，是应该注意一点。”  
看阮奕是真的很淡定的样子，他有些吃惊：“你是知道吗？”  
阮奕点头，上次他抽血检查的时候就知道了，他和何楚的契合度有95%，他也问过医生有没有可能是因为药物影响。  
不过不是。  
在医学上这种伴侣就算不成结也容易形成soul bind，换句话说何楚就是他命定的Omega。  
不过阮奕不信命，也一直不信这种双性间的任何理论。  
唯一不能否认的是何楚在他身边对他或多或少还是有着一点好处。

 

本来按照正常人来说，他和阮奕应该会有一段生疏适应的阶段，但是在阮奕的方法下，他们直接跳过了这个阶段，让何楚直接接受了两个人剧变的关系。  
晚上阮奕躺回床上，看何楚在看自己，然后被子里的手被握住，没有抓太紧，只是轻轻搭着。  
阮奕握住他的手，问：“要说什么？”  
“唔。”何楚往被子里滑了滑，说，“你觉得我可怜吗？”  
阮奕笑了一下，说：“怎么一个可怜法？是之前，还是今天在休息室的时候？”  
何楚镇定地说：“那就不可怜，我也觉得我不可怜。”  
何楚挑着自己身上的好事告诉阮奕，妈妈花园里种过的花，还有爸爸带他去过的特战部队，还有吴怒送给他的小狗，还有自己和方瑜恩的二重奏表演……最后把自己说累了，柔软的眼睫眨了几下，最后合上的时候，他说：“……以后还有你，我也会陪着你。”

由于发情期，Omega从社交圈里消失几天很正常，而何楚因为是被非正常标记，要让尽量少的人知道，除了阮奕带他出去，在等标记消失的几天里，他都没有再出过门。  
何楚有点后知后觉，他跟着阮奕来这里后，好像就和外界失去了联系，虽然之前联系也很少，但是现在是一点都没有了。  
在阮奕出门前，何楚问他：“我可以用手机吗？”  
阮奕看了一眼面前温顺的Omega，视线落在数字缓缓变化的电梯显示屏上，说：“那个有些旧，我带个新的给你。”  
何楚不想耽误他的时间，没有多说。  
阮奕在走进电梯的时候，何楚突然拉住他的手，仰头在他脸上亲了一下，细声细气地说：“那你早点回来。”  
何楚之前就是习惯了苦，离开蔺家对他来说就是很好很好，所以就算有些事苦得难以下咽，他也能选择接受。  
现在在阮奕的话里得到了前所未有的惊喜和安慰，就像是阮奕突然往他嘴里塞了一块糖，他含着这块糖不敢细尝就囫囵吞下肚。

 

阮奕站在电梯里，反光的镜面照着他面无表情的脸，在电梯门打开的时候，他用手背擦了一下脸。


	5. 11

阮奕在路上就接到了自己律师的电话，说蔺洪滨又联系了自己。  
阮奕看着路况，嘴角冷挑了一下，像蔺洪滨那种人，就算是被人抓到了把柄，也不会轻易示弱，接二连三地打电话过来，说明是真的慌了。  
阮奕问起现在能给蔺洪滨定罪的可能性有多大。  
律师给了一个中肯的回答：可能性不大，那些录音的内容指向性并不明确，受害人身上的伤也不能证明是蔺洪滨打的。  
这么说，自己的赢面还不太大，只不过是蔺洪滨自己心里有鬼罢了。  
阮奕清楚现在还不是时候，依然没有做出任何表示。  
他不去理会蔺洪滨，在公司的时候阮时昌就找了过来，劈头盖脸地问他蔺家是怎么回事。  
那天阮奕在办公室和他说得信誓旦旦，把几个危险都排除干净了，谁知道这都五天过去了，蔺洪滨那边竟然打电话来要人，话说得客气，说这次是他们的错，让阮时昌不用担心，他们不会把阮奕当成罪犯，更不会让他惹上什么麻烦。  
这不是威胁是什么？  
“蔺洪滨怎么不来威胁我这个元凶？”  
看到阮奕漠不关心的目光，阮时昌血压和脾气一起上来，他提醒阮奕：“阮奕，你要知道你在那件事上一点道理都没有占，要是不想被人威胁，就收起你现在的样子，给我好好处理蔺家那边的事，别等到他们把你送到了法庭上，闹得人尽皆知了，你才知道来不及！”  
阮奕散漫的目光一瞬间冷下来。  
那件事，阮时昌耻于提起，也知道对阮奕来说更是，但是他想挫挫阮奕的锐气和傲意，起码能让阮奕在他面前低一次头。  
阮时昌难得在他面前有说教的机会，咳了一声，放缓了语速：“我会让律师去找蔺家谈，只是一个领养的Omega，蔺洪滨能这么舍不得？不过是你有的东西没有……”  
阮奕看了一下腕表，打断他：“我最后说一次，我的事不需要谁来插手，有空担心我会不会被抓，不如把心思放在怎么扶阮达站起来。”  
阮时昌怒拍了一下桌子，还没有开口，阮奕已经起身，手指勾着外套要走，根本不理会他的勃然大怒。阮时昌喝道：“你给我过来！这才什么时候，你要去哪！”  
这才刚刚下午四点整。  
阮奕笑了一下：“去看我妈，要去么？”  
阮时昌梗住，除了抢救那天他在医院待过，这些天也没有再去过，对着阮奕讥诮的笑，阮时昌脸上发紧，硬着声音说：“走吧，一起……”  
阮奕直接拒绝了阮时昌的“良心发现”：“不用，你不配。”  
径直走出打开的感应门后，阮奕嘴角一直挑着的冷笑消失，薄唇抿成了一条平直的线，挺直的背脊像是戳着一根冷针。  
阮时昌若有若无的嘲讽，甚至还有蔺家的威胁，钉在阮奕骨头里，也踩在他背上，让阮奕如鲠在喉。  
坐在车上，阮奕在驾驶位弓伏着背，像是刻意放缓呼吸的野兽，肩胛紧绷的肌肉在衬衫下隆起，然后他掐了一下眉心，强硬压下眼底浮起的戾气，面色冷凝如常地开车去了医院。  
阮奕在许宜彤的病房里坐了半个小时，看着成为白玫瑰标本的许宜彤，他心里甚至是平静的。  
那天在休息室，他对何楚说的话半真半假，关于许宜彤的那部分倒都是真的。  
许宜彤在年轻的时候，也想过用孩子维系和阮时昌的关系，Omega要受孕是很容易的，不过在失望六次之后，她就放弃了这个办法。  
两年前，她又怀孕了，到底是怎么回事阮奕无从得知，等到他知道的时候，他那个弟弟已经是一个死胎了——因为医生没有检查出来，在许宜彤肚子里多待了一个月。  
许宜彤一直以为自己的腹疼难受都是因为缺乏Alpha的陪伴导致信息素失衡。阮奕翻过她的手机，里面记录着她每天给阮时昌打过去的电话。  
最后取出的那块死掉的肉逼疯了许宜彤。  
阮奕还记得，在国外治疗的时候她疯疯癫癫对自己说的话，她说她的肚子烂掉了，别救她了。  
哪里是她的肚子烂了，阮奕感觉自己皮囊下的每一处都被附骨的恨侵蚀成了一堆烂肉枯骨。  
现在好了，许宜彤不会再受伤，也不会再伤心。  
只是阮奕不知道自己要做的事被她知道的时候，会不会让她有一点解脱。  
他走的时候，把自己带来的白玫瑰放进了花瓶，摆在她的病床边，轻轻掩上了房门。

等到离开医院的时候，已经是五点多，比他平时回去的时候要晚一点。  
他现在住的地方是一梯一户式，房子和主人一样高冷又安静，这几天因为多养了一个小东西，这里就像是有了温度一样。阮奕走出电梯的时候，又闻到了那股温和甜软的信息素，若有若无地帖顺他的心肺。  
他们超高的契合度，让何楚天生就是他的所有物，信息素的契合让彼此间有强烈的性吸引，他们在一起的时候，何楚的身体完全为他打开。  
阮奕站在门口，视线扫过他们沉湎于性/爱过的沙发、地毯、落地窗，明明只是几天的时间，阮奕占有了他，他又在阮奕身边每一处都留下了痕迹，成了这里的一部分。  
阮奕开始明白为什么Omega能让人着迷。  
而比起他之前任何一种发泄方式，这种清醒着的沉沦也更让阮奕满意——他对何楚的欲/望填埋着心底焚燃的裂谷。  
听到声音的何楚从书房走出来，白皙带粉的脸上带着软绵绵的笑，腰上系着一条不知道从哪里找到的围裙。  
“你回来啦，我把东西都收拾好了，你过来看看。”  
阮奕从阮家搬出来的东西不多，但是他都懒得整理，就一直堆在书房。  
何楚一个人太无聊，就揽了这个差事，现在仰脸对着阮奕，双眼欣喜期待，像是要表扬的小孩。  
不过在阮奕眼中，这种天真的神态有了另一层意义，这种纯白在他眼前是赤/裸的，他走过去，托着何楚的腰把人轻松抱起来，咬上他后颈的腺体，像是缓解着某种渴。  
敏感脆弱的腺体带来了Alpha鲜明的存在感和征服欲，何楚瑟缩在阮奕怀里：“我明天就要去学校了。”  
上次阮奕留下来的标记今天已经彻底从何楚身上消失，Omega的腺体已经不再释放和Alpha交融的信息素，但是何楚身上又盈满了阮奕的气息，这里要是有第三个人在，也能看出何楚现在是阮奕的所有物。  
只有何楚还以为只要标记消失，别人就看不出来他们的关系。  
阮奕抱着他去了书房，地上还有没有收拾的纸箱子，里面的一些东西都被拿出来整整齐齐摆在了该放的位置，桌上还有一本摊开的相册，上面是阮奕小时候的照片——何楚刚刚就在看这个。  
“想回学校？”他粗略看了一下那些他不在意的小东西，看何楚点头，嘴角噙着淡淡的笑，说，“在家当我的小田螺不是很好吗？我看你挺喜欢弄这些。”  
白天在房间里收拾来收拾去的田螺楚说：“那你晚上就看不到我了，我该回水缸里。”  
“这不是抓到你了吗？”阮奕捏了两下手掌里的半瓣屁股。  
何楚把视线从他正经的脸上挪到摊开的相册上，生硬地转移话题：“我发现你小时候就好酷。”  
相册里的阮奕简直就是现在端正傲然的样子的缩小版，被镜头记录的都是他冷酷的目光，嫩嫩的一张脸上毫无表情。  
阮奕看了一眼以前虚张声势的自己：“不觉得装模作样么？”  
何楚摇头，感觉阮奕心情应该不是很好，说：“我小时候也蛮可爱的，你还记得第一次见我的样子吗？”  
阮奕随手把相册合上：“记得，小可怜一个。”  
何楚和从前也没有什么变化，文静孱弱，不引人注意，让人看到的时候，又很能引起人的恻隐之心。  
阮奕意味不明地笑了一下，在何楚开口前，问：“那个时候蔺洪滨就对你做了什么？”  
以前的事何楚不太愿意提起，不过在阮奕身边，他也没有那么害怕，说：“没有，蔺洪滨教我摸他，我就跑出来了。”然后去找了吴怒，吴怒告诉他，他想的是对的，不是要谢谢一个人就要对那个人唯命是从，也不是表示亲近就要去碰大人的下半身。  
阮奕问：“他没有碰你哪里吗？”  
何楚愣了愣，以为他是介意这个，说：“没有，因为叔叔检举过他，之前Omega协会的人会每隔一段时间就来检查，蔺洪滨就不敢做什么了。”  
阮奕摸着他的脸：“何楚，我想听实话，他有没有脱过你的衣服？”  
在阮奕的注视下，何楚艰难点了一下头。阮奕说：“有吗？”  
“有。”  
阮奕不关心何楚心里是不是害怕，他现在像是一个公正无情的审判者，只是要既定的事实：“还有其他的呢？他摸过你哪里？”  
何楚摇头，这些问题像是刮板一样刮过他的后背，他站在神情寡淡的阮奕面前畏惧又惶然。  
“别人都知道我是他的养子，在我成年前，他都不会做很明显的事，他会恐吓我，也会打我，他本来准备在我发情期的时候，把我单独送到一个地方……”  
他像是被养在笼子里待价而沽的奴隶——不对，他没有什么卖价——在无数个惴惴不安等着天明的夜晚里，被脖子上的锁链勒得不能呼吸。  
他回答完阮奕的问题时，左手抓着右手的小臂，低头看着地上，捉襟见肘地藏着自己的那些过往。他的抗争和绝望都变成了身上丑陋的伤疤，何楚不想展示，尤其是在这种阮奕并不关心他的时候。  
何楚知道阮奕还是觉得自己骗了他，关于之前的事，阮奕不关心，也不想提，而他不知道阮奕突然问这些是想要知道什么。  
何楚一直缺点尊严，也缺点爱，这几天在阮奕这里得到了太多，现在他算是明白“由奢入俭”真的很难。  
何楚窘迫的样子并没带给阮奕想要的感觉，他抬手托起何楚的下巴：“何楚，我只是想知道他对你做了什么，没有别的意思。我明天会去找蔺洪滨，把你的监护权拿过来。”  
何楚在阮奕这里心情总是大起大落的，他上一秒还在想着，阮奕并不是真的喜欢自己，现在听到阮奕这话，他眼睛都亮了，绷紧的眼梢能看到清晰的紫蓝色的毛细血管：“真的吗？会不会很麻烦？他要是不愿意呢？”  
“会在你生日前弄好。”  
他的生日是冬至那天，还有不到一个月，何楚一想，笑出了细细白白的牙齿。蔺洪滨因为拿着他的监护权，不仅捏着何楚父亲留给他的信托金，还可以再起诉吴怒——这个也是蔺洪滨之前威胁何楚的一种方式。  
只要蔺洪滨想，他就可以捏造出新的证据，然后代行何楚的权利，让法院再次受理吴怒的案子。  
“那你可以帮我做一件事吗？”  
“还没有拿到，就开始提要求了？”  
何楚一想也是，这种事应该会很麻烦，阮奕愿意这么做已经够好了，他不好意思地抓了一下毛茸茸的头：“那就不说了。”  
然后马上抬起眼对着阮奕笑，像是藏不住开心一样，两只眼睛里装着忽闪忽闪的光：“谢谢。”  
契合度这种东西，融在基因里，玄之又玄地影响着更明显的血肉感官。因为何楚藏不住的开心，他的信息素更浓了些，阮奕闻到的也更甜了一点，何楚不加掩饰的情绪也被他轻易捕捉，像是感同身受，阮奕嘴角略挑。  
在把何楚抱着去房间的时候，阮奕想明白了蔺洪滨看上了何楚哪一点——有这么一个容易掌控的宠物，对任何人来说都是有成就感的。

何楚跪/在/床/上，在阮奕的示意下把上衣脱掉。  
他这几天在这里适应得很好，之前就很会在夹缝里给自己汲取养分，现在在这里几天，身上没有之前那么苍白没有血色，愈发白腻的皮肤上瘀痕刺目。  
新的在腰、锁骨，还有小臂上，阮奕用力一点，就能在细嫩的皮肤上留下痕迹，但是何楚觉得不难看。  
而其他旧伤像是被氧化的白纸，有了泛黄的边缘，过不了几天就彻底好了。  
在阮奕富有侵略性的身体覆压过来的时候，何楚顺从地躺下去，单薄的胸口因为紧张和羞怯，泛着一片粉红。

阮奕抬了一下他的腰，很快就进入了为他大开的身体里，忍过甬道最初的紧涩，当里面自动流出温温的水时，含着的粗大性器就开始抽动，摩擦带来巨大的刺激，何楚跟着他的频率喘息抽噎，从脸到脖子都泛着火烧云一样的红。  
“你也太容易脸红了。”阮奕在他锁骨处咬了一下，下/身从吮吸他的甬道抽出，又撞回去，何楚被摊开在床上，喉咙里发出了一声不大不小的娇喘。  
阮奕把他想要往枕头里藏的脸扳正，对着他盈着水的眼睛，下面重重碾着穴心，嘴里诱哄他：“叫出来，我教过你的。”  
何楚嗓子细，在床上的时候声音又软又绵，很好听。  
刚开始他不好意思发出声音，只有受不住的时候，才细细叫两声，其他时候就咬嘴唇，咬手，咬枕头，咬床单。  
阮奕察觉到这个后，就掰开了他的嘴，勾着他学着用他淫荡的身体坦荡地释放自己。  
现在被阮奕鼓励哄骗，何楚被欲望搅得混沌发热，隔着濡湿的眼睫看了一下阮奕，混乱地摇头。  
阮奕把他的两只手腕按在身侧，大腿固定住他分开在两侧的腿，把人完全打开在自己身下，把嫩白的臀撞得发红，更多的水被带出来，替何楚发出羞耻的声音。  
“你怎么这么多水，还要回水缸吗？你看看你都要把这里淹了。”阮奕低笑了一声，“何楚，你听一下，你是被撞坏了水闸吗？”  
一边说，一边进得又狠又深，把里面肉嘟嘟的腔口撞得发麻。  
何楚羞耻得眼梢发红，胸口急喘几乎不能呼吸，刚刚松开嘴，就控制不住地尖吟一声：“……啊！……别说了……我没有……”  
“你哪里没有？”阮奕抓着他的手把人抱起来，让他坐在自己怀里，“你还要回去吗？嗯？”  
何楚被磨得欲仙欲死，蹭着他的颈窝摇头，食髓知味的身体开始渴望像刚才一样强悍有力的快感，自己扭了一下腰，蹭着粗胀的性器吸了一口气，讨好的吻落在他脖子上，用小腿蹭着阮奕的后腰。  
阮奕掐紧了他乱动的腰，就着这个姿势把何楚翻过去，肉茎上鼓起贲张的筋络在紧窄的甬道擦过，明晰的刺激和快感让两人又有些头皮发麻，在肉欲上头的时候，阮奕看着何楚细白的后颈，俯身咬住。  
在双重刺激下，何楚很快就高潮了，跪不住地往床上趴，阮奕抽出的时候，他身体里生出了巨大的空虚感。  
阮奕从他放在一边的衣服里把围裙拿过来，抱着他还虚软的身体给他系上，细绳勒在腰上，马上就显出不盈一握的视觉美感，还有雪白泛粉的后背，因为一条线显得更有色欲。  
这个时候穿什么都显得非常羞耻邪恶，何楚一边渴望着阮奕，一边又想要逃，被阮奕按着，然后竭力仰起脖子，湿软的嫩穴又被重新填满，穴口被撑到极限，仍然像是填不满里面巨大的空虚。在被阮奕咬着后颈的时候，他甚至没有像刚才一样感觉到害怕，敏感的腺体被咬在嘴里，体液传递着Alpha的信息素，让他有一种被包裹的错觉。  
“我标记你好不好？你不用去学校了，就在家，等我回来，我们可以每天做爱，直到你怀上孩子。”  
他这么说着，就着这个进得很深的姿势，顶着生殖腔，像是要弄开那个一直没有对自己打开的隐蔽空间。  
何楚清醒了些，在阮奕真真假假的话语里，他不知道阮奕这些话是不是认真的，心里却依然因为他的话升起了奇异的感觉，甚至分神想到了蔺昭熙以前大言不惭的话——他要嫁给阮奕，为阮奕生很多小baby，一半像他，一半像阮奕。  
现在肖想的主角变成了何楚。  
阮奕吻着他的腺体，好像对那里的皮肤情有独钟：“嗯？怎么不说话了？不害怕了？”  
何楚不说话，阮奕就抓着他的手去摸他微微凹陷的小腹，感受那里紧绷皮肤下骇人的攒动，自己从后顶入一下，就抓着何楚的手按着：“感觉到了吗？这里是哪里，要不要我进去成结？”  
幼嫩的腔口被撞得发麻，何楚本能地感到惶恐，手往后徒劳无功地试图抵开阮奕发硬的小腹。  
一段时间里，他有一种自己真的要被顶开的错觉，甚至像是失去了什么，又被迅速射入的精液填满。何楚目光失神，鼓胀的满足感让何楚觉得成结可能也是这样，被Alpha填满，沉溺在被主宰的快感之中。  
情欲浪潮之中的话没有什么可信度，只有何楚的害怕让他的身体做出了很诚实的反应，释放的信息素，绞紧的窄穴，痉挛颤动的身体，都让阮奕的占有欲和征服欲得到了极大的满足，他甚至在一瞬间有过想要咬破那细嫩皮肤，进到何楚的最深处，把这个人完完全全占有的原始冲动。  
阮奕双眼发黯，克制着想要把何楚弄坏的冲动，在最后的时候收回了自己蠢蠢欲动的犬牙。  
然后他抱起还在高潮余韵里的何楚，只是几步路，阮奕走一步何楚就喘一声，敏感的甬道不住流水，到浴室的时候，他眼睫都湿成了一缕一缕的。  
在明亮的灯光下，他看到了自己现在的样子，满脸酡红，围裙遮不住他敞开的腿心，他看到淅淅沥沥落下来的液体，有他的，也有阮奕的。  
阮奕这次没再说话戏弄他，绷紧了眼角看着镜子，深而重地顶弄他，何楚朝着镜子看过去，他紧绷的脸，刀刻斧凿一样，平日刀锋一样冷锐的眉眼染着欲色。

 

第二天何楚睡到了上午十点，阮奕也没有去公司，等到他起床，再把人送到学校，并约定好放学来接他后，阮奕直接去了蔺家。  
律师已经通知过蔺洪滨，蔺洪滨现在就专门等着他。阮奕从门厅走过去的时候，看着脸色阴沉不定的蔺洪滨，阮时昌是真小人，蔺洪滨则是伪君子，两张脸都让阮奕觉得恶心。  
而前几天阮奕已经把录音和验伤报告送到了蔺洪滨这里，今天律师已经把准备好的文件拿给了蔺洪滨，阮奕走过去，看到桌上的文件已经签字，还盖着蔺洪滨的私章。  
阮奕坐在蔺洪滨对面，年轻又锋芒外露，脸上带着讥诮的笑。  
“我会当你的事没有发生，也保证蔺家不会再有人多说一个字，那你答应我的事呢？”  
阮奕拿出何楚那个旧手机，翻出里面何楚偷偷录下来的几段录音，没有犹豫地删掉。  
“还有呢？”  
真正让蔺洪滨松口的是今天凌晨送到他邮箱的一段新录音，来自何楚亲口说的事实。  
在这之前，他以为阮奕恨何楚都来不及，根本不会管何楚的事。  
没有想到阮奕要插手，还要帮何楚到底。  
更没有想到的是，何楚会对阮奕说这些，怯懦又战战兢兢的何楚竟然愿意相信强迫过他的阮奕。  
蔺洪滨低垂的眼梢有挂不住的冷意，看着阮奕不慌不忙删掉自己手机上的录音，他阴恻恻地开口：“阮奕，你这么做到底想干什么？这么帮一个算计过自己的人，是觉得我养的东西操起来感觉不错吗？”  
阮奕眼角倏地绷紧，嗤笑一声，拿着文件站起来离开的时候，似笑非笑地看着蔺洪滨：“我的事用不着谁来提醒。不过，何楚操起来是很爽。”  
阮奕往外走的时候，听到蔺洪滨在后边摔了桌上的杯子。  
刚才阮奕没有把他的头按在桌上就已经算是客气，只是挑衅了一句，对平息阮奕被挑起的怒意来说，一点用都没有。  
不用阮时昌还有蔺洪滨提醒，阮奕都记得，自己现在这些多出来的，又难以摆脱的麻烦和耻辱，都是因为什么得来的。  
他知道何楚留着那些录音是想做什么，但是就像他答应蔺洪滨的一样，蔺洪滨当何楚没在蔺家出现过，他也没有准备留备份，何楚以后的打算并不在阮奕的考虑范围内。

 

“蔺昭熙没有来学校，真的好几天没有来了，我去找过他。”方瑜恩拦下还要往国际部走的何楚。  
何楚早上已经去找过，知道蔺昭熙没有来，听到方瑜恩这么说，眉心拧在一起，说：“那怎么办？”  
现在还是上课的时候，他们站在楼梯转角，方瑜恩小声说：“不能直接和你二哥说吗？他不是对你挺好的吗？应该会信你的话。”  
何楚摊手：“要是全世界都说我是疯子，就没有人会相信我是正常的了。”  
方瑜恩觉得这个理论怪怪的，说：“怎么会，我会相信你。他也应该相信你吧。”  
何楚心里有点点发涩，很快就被他压下去，说：“他这个人好骄傲的，没有恨死我就算不错了，而且因为他妈妈又、又出了点事，他现在一点也不想提这些事。”  
方瑜恩震惊，心里又把蔺昭熙翻出来骂，嘴上好奇：“蔺昭熙到底做了什么啊？”  
何楚抿了一下嘴，说：“就不太好的事。算了不说这个了，我们去乐室吧，我好久没有练琴了。”  
何楚一个人在阮奕家里的时候不好意思在他家里弄出什么声音，就窝在沙发上背自己的琴谱，受伤的左手在旁边若有若无模拟着按弦的动作。  
他每天硬性的练琴时间有一个半小时，在学校的乐室练习指法和走弓，把前天晚上背的谱拉一遍。  
几天没有来学校，他也好几天没有动过自己的琴。  
方瑜恩陪他去乐室，因为他们每次都是最后离开的，老师给了他们一把钥匙。  
何楚试着活动了一下自己的左手，然后开始练琴。  
方瑜恩坐在旁边玩着自己的笛子，偷偷看何楚，他之前担心了好几天，蔺昭熙没来，他都怕蔺家举家搬走，偷偷去蔺家那边看过几次。  
现在何楚回来上学，看上去没有什么变化，唯一的变化可能就是他比以前开心了吧。  
之前何楚开心的时候，大概就是出去演出，还有收到吴怒的信时。  
“欸。”方瑜恩去把书包里带来的信拿出来，何楚看到就把手里的琴放下了，和方瑜恩凑在一起看吴怒寄来的信。  
吴怒不喜欢在信上提自己的事，这次倒是少见地向何楚说起自己的情况，他的工作已经稳定下来，在一家俱乐部当教练，他还在自己待的城市给何楚租了一个房子，信尾写着地址，还有一句“钥匙的位置在老地方”。  
方瑜恩问：“老地方在哪里？”  
何楚说吴怒从他爸那里学到的，把备用钥匙放在两米高的房门上。且不说瘦瘦小小的何楚能不能拿到放得那么高的钥匙，就是钥匙放在家门上的操作也让方瑜恩目瞪口呆：“不怕贼偷吗？”  
“我爸说，家里又没有钱，小偷进来翻箱倒柜时就能看到他的制服，自己就跑了。”  
“叔叔还真是……”  
何楚眉眼微弯：“其实不是，我也是后来才知道我爸骗我的，我们小区房子是他们单位分的，住的都是特警，小偷根本不会来。”  
“哦……”  
何楚低头看着吴怒的信：“叔叔应该是逗我的，钥匙过几天他会邮过来吧。”  
因为想起以前的事，他带着少见的孩子气的笑，然后仔细把信收起来，他现在不住在蔺家了，也不用让方瑜恩帮自己保管，就把信小心压在自己琴盒底部。  
“阿楚，你谈恋爱的事要告诉叔叔吗？”方瑜恩挤着眼，促狭道，“那你以后和二哥在一起，就不用走了吧？”  
何楚犹豫了一下，没有回答。  
方瑜恩继续说了两句，看何楚有点发呆，就顶了一下他的手肘，奇怪地看着他，说：“你不会在担心叔叔不同意吧？二哥又不是钟江远，说不定还能帮叔叔翻案呢！”  
方瑜恩左手捶了一下右手，雀跃起来：“对啊！阿楚你找他帮忙了吗？他要是知道了蔺洪滨做的那些事，一定会帮你的！你告诉他了吗？”  
“我不想麻烦他，他和蔺家关系不错。”  
方瑜恩感觉何楚这话怪怪的，说：“这怎么叫麻烦呢，他是你的Alpha欸，知道这种事应该会很生气才对吧，不需要你说，他应该都忍不了。”  
不对，何楚想了一下阮奕的反应，挺平静的。  
他对方瑜恩说：“这是我的事，他帮了我好多了，不能再麻烦他了，我会想办法对付蔺家的，也会帮叔叔翻案。”  
方瑜恩一个没有谈过恋爱的小Beta不懂何楚这种想法对不对，但是本能地，他觉得两个人要是在一起，有问题应该是一起解决的，就像他作为何楚的朋友为何楚做事，从来不觉得会是麻烦。  
作为恋人，甚至更亲近的人，又怎么会觉得是麻烦？  
方瑜恩困惑地皱着脸，狐疑地盯着何楚。  
何楚在很多事上都瞒了方瑜恩，现在再骗他，觉得对不起他一样，轻叹了一口气，说：“你想，我们才刚刚在一起，要是我什么都去麻烦他，很消磨感情的，我们的感情才只有这么一点点。”  
何楚用食指和拇指比了一个短短的距离。  
方瑜恩被逗笑，但是又觉得不放心，认真看着何楚，说：“阿楚，你是喜欢他的吧？”  
何楚点头，方瑜恩又问：“他也是喜欢你的吧？”  
何楚说：“应该吧。”  
他这次跨不过去这个话题，也不能骗方瑜恩，不想他担心，何楚说：“我就是感觉，他和我在一起应该还是责任多一点吧。”  
阮奕到底是因为什么才选择和自己在一起，何楚并不清楚。  
阮奕有的，何楚都没有，但是比起服从于信息素，沉沦于性/欲，何楚想给阮奕的是另一样东西。  
但是说不定等到他生日后，他们现在的关系就结束了。


	6. 14-15

今天何楚不仅上午上课迟到了，下午在乐室结束练习后，他一反常态很快就收拾了东西往外走，方瑜恩追在后面：“阿楚，你等等我。”  
何楚也没有走多快，只是没有像平时一样磨蹭，和方瑜恩一起并肩往外走的时候，方瑜恩说：“你着急干什么？你二哥不是还要等一会儿才来接你吗？”  
因为何楚喜欢在乐室待一会儿，之前告诉阮奕的时间都要比乐室练习结束晚半个小时。  
“二哥今天带我去看他妈妈，我想去买点东西。”何楚提前紧张起来，“我去花店看看。”  
学校附近就有很好看的花店，因为他们学校都是Omega和Beta，平时在校门口送花的Alpha就不少。  
当何楚站在花香馥郁的店里时，还是不知道该买什么。  
他人生少数买花的经历就是每年在父母祭日买一束白雏菊，今天想了一天也不知道该给许宜彤买什么才算合适。  
何楚发短信问过阮奕，阮奕回了两个字“不用”。  
最后何楚选了高贵素雅的白玫瑰，含苞待放，沾着水珠的花瓣像是丝绒一样。  
在店员包花的时候，方瑜恩看到了打出来的账单后，小声对何楚说：“阿楚，以后我们开花店好了。”  
他想一出是一出，开始向店员问起每天开店的流程，得知三四点就要去鲜花市场进货，还得学花艺什么的，他开店的想法就蔫儿了。  
“这个包装有什么稀奇的，还用去学？”走出店面，方瑜恩盯着何楚手中扎花的丝带，“阿楚，我觉得我也能系一个。”  
系丝带是小事，还得注意花枝长短高低，半开和未开的花的摆放位置，摆出来的花束才有错落有致的美感。  
何楚：“那你试试吧。”  
方瑜恩开始笨手笨脚地上手，头凑到何楚跟前：“欸，我记得就是这样的，怎么绑不回去了？”  
何楚也低头看方瑜恩的手指在上面缠着，指导他：“你再缠一下试试……好像是从下面系结的……”  
两人都没有注意到街边停下来一辆车，车上倒是能看到他们两颗凑得很近的脑袋。  
阮奕下车走过去的时候，就听到那个Beta蠢兮兮地说：“完了，阿楚，我错了，我再去让他们重新包一下吧。”  
瘦条条的何楚被方瑜恩挡着，只听到他温顺的声音：“我来试试，你来抱着。”  
“对哈，你说过你妈妈是花艺老师，那你教教我……”  
蔺洪滨的太太是唱美声的艺术家，也不在学校教学，方瑜恩口中的应该是何楚的亲生母亲。  
何楚就和阮奕提起过一次自己的原生家庭，现在从方瑜恩嘴里听到一些他不知道的事，阮奕眉心皱起来，站在离他们五步远的地方停下：“楚楚。”  
何楚愣了一秒，马上抬头，和几步外的阮奕对上视线，对他笑了一下，然后从方瑜恩手里接过来已经恢复原样的花束，和方瑜恩默不作声地交换了一个暗暗紧张的眼神。  
阮奕把两个人偷偷交换的眼神看得清楚，眉心微拧，走过去把何楚放地上的琴盒拎起来，看了一眼他怀里抱着的花，何楚对他说：“二哥，先把我朋友送回家吧。”  
方瑜恩有点怕这个又酷又凶的二哥，摆手想说不用，就听到阮奕淡声说：“当然。”  
这两个字，还有阮奕主动拉开的车门，都让方瑜恩莫名有一种与有荣焉的感觉。  
Alpha先天的优势，不仅在Omega身上很显著，与普通Beta比较也是，就算闻不到外露的信息素，Beta也能感觉到Alpha强横的领地意识。  
方瑜恩作为还未启蒙的Beta，依然觉得阮奕在车厢里面的存在感很强，他躲在后座，稍微不注意就能和阮奕平直的目光对上，然后脊背一凛，不敢有一丝松懈。  
何楚陪方瑜恩坐在后座，看方瑜恩紧张得不说话，背挺得直直的，就问起他们班的毕业舞会准备得怎么样，方瑜恩才没有那么紧张。  
等到方瑜恩下车回家后，阮奕把车停在路边没有动，从后视镜看着何楚。刚才阮奕在校门口那么叫他，让何楚一路都没好意思和阮奕说话。  
何楚觉得是自己想多了，不过还是主动从后面挪到了前面，等他抱着花系好安全带后，阮奕拇指在他脸上刚才方瑜恩头发蹭到的地方刮了一下，冷声说：“下次别和别人靠得那么近，还是说你喜欢这样？”  
“嗯？我没有。”何楚以为他在不高兴，余光多看了他几次。  
阮奕侧脸表情寡淡，看不出什么情绪。  
然后他把车开去了一处像是高档别墅区的私人医院，走在里面甚至闻不到苦涩的药水味，反而有股淡香，空荡荡的漂亮和安静，人走在里面都不自觉放轻了脚步。  
何楚跟着阮奕去了许宜彤的病房，里面比外面更安静，连脚步声和呼吸声都没有，甚至仪器都是静音无声的，恒温的空间因为太过安静，无端有些冷。  
阮奕把何楚牵过来：“我带楚楚过来了。”  
何楚端端正正地打招呼：“阿姨，您好，我来看您了。”  
许宜彤像一株栩栩如生的永生花，在纯白的病房里，悄无声息地躺着。  
溺水造成的脑死亡让她不可能再醒过来，比离不开温室的鲜花还要脆弱，长长久久地被固定在这个房间和这张床上。  
何楚想到昨天阮时昌的话，抿紧了嘴角，又担心地看向今天异常沉默的阮奕。  
阮奕在昨晚就敛尽了自己的情绪，今天更让人看不出来他波澜不惊的眼底到底藏着什么，他把何楚带来的花装上花瓶后，就在病房中的小沙发上坐着，像是不想打扰人的安眠，不发一言。  
何楚扣着他的手，看着病床上的许宜彤，心里阵阵发酸。  
刚才阮奕换掉的花还是新鲜的，那他每天都会来这里，然后这么坐着吗？  
过了半个小时，阮奕对他说：“走吧。”  
何楚在许宜彤的病床前停下来，说：“阿姨再见，我明天再来看您。”  
走出病房后，何楚还是紧紧抓着他的手，阮奕开口：“我过来就是陪她一会儿。”  
除了愤怒和恨，他并没有何楚所想的伤心，这种情绪对他来说太多余了。  
何楚：“那我明天也陪你一起来，你忙的时候，我可以自己过来。”  
阮奕侧首看了他一眼，说：“行，那先把你那个工作辞了，每天来这里照顾我妈，我给你开工资。”  
何楚看他的样子不像是开玩笑，说：“不好吧。我来照顾阿姨就好了，你不用给我钱。”  
“不想存钱了？”  
何楚说：“我马上就毕业了，找到工作，下班就可以照顾阿姨。”  
阮奕本来只是想逗逗他，他心情不怎么好，和何楚在一起不单单是信息素能让他平静，何楚的话也总是让他觉得心口一顺。  
他们走到了检查室外面，阮奕停下来，看着认真的何楚，说：“你发情期也快了，等过了再说。”  
何楚脸上一红，也不好意思继续和阮奕说这个话题，跟着护士去了里面。  
他们今天过来，也是要确定一下何楚的发情期。  
Omega的第一次发情期就意味着生理意义上的成年，对社会来说，这也是Omega真正意义的成熟，一般来说是在他们十八岁生日的前后几天。医院的这项检查收费不高，一般家庭都会提前半年，或者一年开始带Omega去做检查，预备着。  
不过何楚没有做过这种检查，上次阮奕也不怎么关心。

“从信息素浓度增加的趋势看，发情期就在一周内，第一次都会比较难受，要打抑制剂就多准备点，有Alpha在身边也要注意，很容易受孕的，不想要小孩，就要注意做避孕措施。”  
何楚猝不及防，脸红得像颗桃子，摸了摸自己的后颈，说：“不会吧，我一点感觉都没有。”  
医生看了他一眼，说：“每天和Alpha在一起，当然没有感觉，你这发情期是被Alpha诱导提前了。诱导发情，是Alpha的信息素影响Omega的信息素分泌的结果，太频繁的性/生活会提前Omega的发情期。”  
何楚都想钻进地板里了，手指抓着衣服，头都抬不起来。  
医生本来是正经交代，但是看这个小Omega脸都要冒热气了，自己也有点尴尬，咳了一下，让何楚去把自己的Alpha叫进来，和阮奕说了一下何楚的情况。  
看阮奕也露出一点吃惊的样子，医生把之前告诉何楚的话又原原本本告诉了阮奕，最后还加了一条：“对了，不是发情期，尽量不要咬后颈的腺体，这样对Omega的影响也是很大的，容易引起Omega的标记渴望。”  
阮奕回想了一下，自己平时是挺喜欢咬何楚又嫩又软的后颈，毫无心理负担地对医生点头。  
不过何楚确定下来的发情期还是让阮奕有些意外，他本以为会迟一点，自己需要做点什么才行。  
何楚一路上脸上都在发烫，也没有注意到阮奕若有所思的脸色。  
等到走出电梯后，他脸上的热度才退下去。  
何楚在书房写作业的时候，余光看向阮奕，他凝着眉心看着电脑，像是有什么心事。  
想到昨晚上的事，何楚又看了看阮奕的神色：“二哥，昨天的事对你有影响吗？”  
“没有。”阮奕漠不关心，甚至有些遗憾，说，“又没有死人。”  
何楚还是有些担心，经过昨天的事，他感觉阮家没一个人在为阮奕着想，都在等着机会找他麻烦。  
“担心我？”阮奕并不想多谈之前的事，看何楚拧着眉毛，“昨天有被吓到么？”  
看何楚摇头，阮奕微不可察地笑了一下，简单和何楚说了一下阮时昌的商人本性，他不会让顾星眠去坐牢，昨晚的事自然也不会对阮奕造成什么威胁。  
他毫不在意的样子，和昨天在阮家时完全是两个人，何楚有些讶异：“你昨天就知道会是这样吗？”  
阮奕目光顿了一瞬，昨天他有一瞬间是被冲昏了头，要是身边没有一个人拉住他，他可能真的就要顾星眠偿命。  
他看向何楚，对他勾手，让他坐在自己大腿上，嘴唇贴着他的后颈。  
因为何楚昨天晚上说的话，那种迫不及待想要标记他的心情前所未有地强烈，阮奕想要这个人完完全全属于自己。  
如果去医院检查出何楚的发情期还在后面，阮奕会选择把之前何楚从蔺家带回来的药用在他身上。  
不过，现在不用了，只是再过几天，这也都还在阮奕的计划里面。

三天后，何楚也没有感觉哪里不一样，唯一不同的大概就是，阮奕不让他继续做兼职。  
方瑜恩从他爸那里知道后，就来问何楚，又看到何楚在向老师请假，连毕业演出都不参加了，吃惊又困惑。  
何楚说自己要去柏林的学校参加面试，和这边时间撞上了，只好错开，他有些遗憾，毕竟他为毕业演出准备了好久。  
“柏林的学校？你要去那边上学？”方瑜恩先是一喜，又迅速低落，“你为什么没有告诉我？”  
其实何楚也是才知道的，阮奕把这个决定告诉他的时候，何楚也很措手不及。  
他本来就没有想过继续上学的事。  
虽然方瑜恩总是和他说去国外大乐团的事，但其实何楚都没有当真过。  
很简单，他之前连参加比赛的报名费和路费都没有，更不可能支付得起学费，还有在学校那边的开销。  
何楚又不是不切实际的人，按照他以前的规划，离开蔺家后，他就去找吴怒，然后找工作，运气好还可以进一个当地的乐团。  
阮奕那么一提，他心口难以克制地热起来，有点局促地捏了一下手心：“好多Omega都是上完国育之后就出来工作了。”  
普通人在十八岁以前接受的教育，有一部分教育资金来自国家资助，不管是私学还是公学，国家都会资助到每个家庭。  
但是国育结束后，高昂的教育费用就由个人承担，而且每所私学招生都有标准，家庭背景也是审核的一项。  
精英权贵家庭的孩子有背景有势力，获得最好的资源，让父辈的资本和地位，几乎是毫无悬念地完成一代又一代的交接。  
平滑垂直的阶级壁垒，牢牢把每个人固定在了自己该站的位置。  
像何楚这样的孤儿，如果是待在孤儿院，在他这个年纪也应该没有在上学了。  
那天去医院检查后过了两天，阮奕就让他选学校，帮他把一切犹豫不决的事都决定了，还帮他联系了柏林那边乐团的首席。  
方瑜恩听到他说完，很快就接受了，就是有点怅然若失：“好快啊，一点准备都没有。”  
“是有点快，我感觉像做梦一样。”何楚对阮奕为自己做的事有些受宠若惊，现在在方瑜恩面前露出了有些忐忑的心情。  
“你本来就值得。”方瑜恩看他一眼，“你不是觉得你二哥很好吗，那你也要加油和他一样。”  
何楚对他用力点头：“嗯。”  
方瑜恩有些伤感：“你多久回来啊？”  
“一个月左右。”  
“这么久？”  
何楚不好意思说，这是因为算上了他的发情期。  
方瑜恩又马上想到他的生日也要被错过了，犹豫了两天，是提前给礼物，还是等他回来给，然后在何楚最后一天来学校的时候，把礼物拿给了他。  
送何楚上车的时候，方瑜恩想和何楚抱一下，被阮奕拦下，提醒了一声：“他在发烧，小心传染。”  
何楚这几天体温时高时低，脸也比之前红了点，像是真的发烧了一样。  
方瑜恩只好放弃，和何楚客气地握了一下手，依依不舍地看着他跟着阮奕离开。

出发的时候，何楚体温已经有点高，但是除了这些并没有什么异常。  
倒是阮奕闻到他信息素变浓了些，在机场过安检的时候，被其他人多看了几眼。阮奕在飞机上给他后颈贴了抑制贴片，藏住了那股甜甜的信息素。  
别人闻不到了，阮奕还能捕捉到那种甜丝丝的味道。  
像是专属于他的一样。  
何楚在飞机上睡了一路，醒来的时候，感觉自己有点发烧，往阮奕怀里蹭，耳尖都红红的，夹着雪花的冷风一吹，他稍微清醒了一点，在车上看着外面陌生的城市，不自觉靠着阮奕。  
他们是傍晚到的，在车上依稀能看到不远处雪山上缭绕的云雾，何楚指尖在车窗上描着，像是想摸外面凝着的霜花。  
下车的时候，他接到了一片雪花，晕热的脑袋又清醒了些，对阮奕晕乎乎笑了一下：“凉的。”  
阮奕带着他去住的酒店，卧室对着阳台，在阳台上可以看到外面白雪皑皑的雪山，圈着一泓湛蓝的湖水。  
阮奕在外面看了一下行李，去卧室的时候，就看到何楚站在阳台，低头看融化的积雪从指间滴落。  
阮奕走过去，关上窗户，从后抱着他。  
何楚不想动，他感觉身体像是装满了水，晃晃荡荡地要溢出来，又不自觉主动靠近阮奕的气息：“有点热。”  
阮奕撕下了他后颈的抑制贴片，在残留的冰雪冷风中，闻到甜腻的信息素，阮奕亲上他冻得发红的手指，说：“不是热的。”  
何楚对着他眨了一下眼睛，虹膜澄澈纯净，像是养在温泉水里的玉。  
阮奕把他抱进去：“想吃什么？”  
何楚摇头，在阮奕要走的时候，何楚莫名有点想哭，手指勾着他的衣服：“别走。”  
阮奕把自己的外套拿给他抱着，何楚才像得到了一点安慰一样，脸在沾着他气息的衣服上蹭了蹭。  
阮奕去拿了送过来的吃的，回来的时候觉得房间里的信息素又浓了些，在他走到床边的时候，何楚环住了他的腰。  
何楚感觉自己连指尖都是软的，贴着阮奕的时候才能有点力气一样，太奇怪也太陌生的感觉来得汹涌又突然，让他觉得不安。  
蓄着水的眼睛看向阮奕：“我要不要打点抑制剂？”  
阮奕像是听到了什么笑话，极轻地挑了一下嘴角，手指顺着他细腻的脸往下，手掌握着他的脖子，感受到不正常的搏动，拇指只是按着腺体，何楚的手就抱紧了他。  
阮奕坐上床，床微微塌下去一点，何楚的心也跟着沉了一下，在被满是侵略性的气息笼罩住的时候，他往床头靠了一下。  
阮奕捏起他的下巴，目光锁着何楚，拇指摩擦过水润的唇，何楚在他的目光下，像是受到了什么蛊惑，前倾吻住他的下唇。  
Alpha体液中的信息素对何楚来说就像是春/药，他刚开始只是浅浅含着阮奕的唇，后来变成了吃糖一样地吮，舌头也主动伸了过去，舔过牙关，不得其法地和阮奕的缠在一起。  
阮奕让他小猫一样舔着，手轻松脱掉了何楚身上的衣服，顺着他微微凹陷的脊骨往下，摸过腻滑温软的皮肤，握住弧线清晰的腰，然后一手顺着两团绵软的肉，摸到了他潮热的入口。  
阮奕摸过的地方像是撩起了点点火星，何楚的吻已经不能满足他自己，他尝着阮奕的唇，又渴望阮奕摸过自己更多的地方。  
这样不对，他又感觉自己无药可救，心底的难受从眼角溢出来，浸湿了黑长的眼睫。  
在阮奕的手指增加到三根的时候，何楚感觉自己像是一块吸满了水的海绵，又像是一块果冻，他带着鼻音，又难过又绝望，说：“……我，想要你……”  
“不是想要抑制剂么？”阮奕还是衣冠楚楚的样子，手不轻不重地按着他敏感的地方，何楚绷紧了腰，头靠在他颈窝上摇头：“……就要你。”  
阮奕把他压过去，让何楚跪在床上，怒胀的性器被释放出来的一瞬间，带着Alpha浓烈旺盛的征服欲，何楚腰软了一瞬，手指拧紧了床单。  
“楚楚。”阮奕用低黯的声音叫他，在何楚昏沉的识海里像是击过了一束电流，“我是谁？”  
“……二哥……”他感觉得到灼热的硬物抵在穴口，将进未进的折磨让他觉得委屈，甚至主动抬腰往身后蹭。  
“我还没有问过你，有人这么叫过你么？”  
何楚摇头，他甚至不知道阮奕在问他什么，他现在只感觉自己的体内有盈满的水，填满皮肤下每一处地方，他要在这种流动的温水中溺毙：“……二哥，二哥……”  
他不知道自己在叫什么，想要回头去找阮奕，却被按着腰，然后昂然的巨物猛地顶了进来，穴口被撑到极限，他甚至都没有感觉到疼，只感觉到了身体里的那汪水被捣碎。  
“以后这个名字，只能我来叫，知道么？”阮奕抽出的时候，带出更多的水，紧热的甬道吮吸他，绞紧他，在他抽出的时候，殷切地挽留他。  
何楚看着外面夜色中飘起的山岚，热而混沌的空气让他下意识伸手往前够了一下，被身后的人重重一顶，手绷直又无力地垂下去，喉咙里发出娇软的喘息。  
他像是失去了意识，在阮奕支配他的快感里，想要蜷成一团，又想要完全打开自己，他不知道自己在想什么，哆哆嗦嗦开口：“……啊！……二哥，你抱抱我……”  
阮奕伸手抱住他的胸口，发烫的唇在他后颈徘徊，吐息是热的，又比不过埋在何楚体内的灼热，在激烈的性交中，他和阮奕都没有感受到和以前不一样的感觉，但是彼此又都在渴望着更多。  
何楚本能地感觉到了危险，在阮奕咬住他的后颈时，何楚偏了一下脖子，换来凶狠的操弄，把发软的腔口撞得凹陷，让他又疼又麻地发抖。  
阮奕舔过他的后颈，何楚被完完全全搂在阮奕怀里，紧贴的姿势，让阮奕感受到了胸口跳动的心脏和何楚的达到了共振，这让他有一种何楚像是从他心口生长出来的的错觉。  
这样单纯的交合已经不能满足Alpha狂热的占有欲，阮奕捏着何楚的头把他转过来，吻住他的唇，在何楚猛地睁大眼瞳时，身下强势又不容拒绝地挤进了张开一条缝隙的生殖腔。  
幼小紧窄的腔口把撞进的凶悍巨物卡住，剧烈的痛和陌生的恐惧让何楚眼角控制不住地流下眼泪，急剧起伏的胸口贴着阮奕，传递出他惊恐无助的情绪。  
阮奕牢牢抱着他，占着他的唇舌，身下的性器抽离又顶入，让柔嫩的腔口适应自己的造访，把腺体吮得发红：“楚楚，还记得你那天说的话吗？”  
何楚已经失去了自我思考的能力，他感觉到了更危险的事，瑟瑟发抖地点头。  
阮奕贴着他的后背，紧紧抱住他：“你爱我吗？”  
何楚呜咽着不能言语，阮奕却一遍一遍问他，一次一次侵略幼嫩的生殖腔，带出的水顺着何楚的大腿淌下。  
“……我爱你……”在被凌虐的时候，何楚胸口的气喘不过来，最后哭着说出了阮奕想听的话。  
阮奕像是着了魔，眼睛雪亮又狠戾，像是恶狼一样，声音低狠：“以后你就是我的Omega，要一辈子记得你说的话。”  
阮奕完全占有了何楚，性器卡在腔口，迅速成结，将幼嫩的生殖腔卡死，精液喷涌而出，填满这个只属于他的地方。  
在用力而持续的射精中，他的犬牙深深嵌进了腺体，Alpha的信息素带给何楚冲刷式的侵占和快感，他像是被填满了，又像是彻底失去了什么，在被标记的一瞬间，他短暂地失去了自我意识。  
阮奕爱不释手地亲吻着他的脸和身体，在何楚还没有清醒的时候，又把他拖进了意乱的情潮。  
Omega的发情期长短根据情况而定，第一次发情期会比较长，大约有一周左右，其他时候也会有三四天。  
所以留给Alpha标记成结的时间是很多的。  
阮奕在第一天就完成了后面需要时间缓冲适应的事。被强行挤开的生殖腔让何楚有点难受，在看到自己有点鼓胀的肚子时，难为情又大过了其他情绪。  
卡在生殖腔里的精液排不出来，洗了澡之后，肚子仍然有点胀，不过精液里含着浓烈的Alpha信息素，这对刚刚被标记的Omega来说，又有很大的满足感。  
在第一轮发情热过去之后，阮奕让他吃了点东西，何楚现在极度依恋阮奕，在阮奕出去拿点东西时他都要跟着，眼中不加掩饰地带着缠绵悱恻的柔软。  
阮奕把一条细而冰冷的踝链戴在他细瘦的脚踝上，纤薄莹白的皮肤像是托着金子的玉，美得纯净，阮奕亲了一下他凸起的骨头：“这个不能拿下来。”  
看到何楚点头，他奖励一样抱住何楚，浅浅吻着，和何楚严丝合缝地分享着体温和体液。  
有一瞬间，阮奕不知道到底是谁标记了谁。  
他得偿所愿，紧紧抱着何楚，沉入梦境。  
何楚应该是很累的，但是他莫名很清醒，靠在阮奕怀里，仍然不觉得满足，等到阮奕睡着了之后，何楚才想到了什么一样，抬起头，在阮奕下巴上亲了一下，用阮奕听不到的声音说：“我爱你，阮奕。”  
第二轮发情热很快就来了，阮奕还在睡梦中就感觉到了一股甜腥的味道，睁开眼，就看到何楚含着他衣领，缩在他怀里难耐地喘息着。  
此时外面已经有了朦胧的天光，纱窗外的雪上湖泊像是染着一层轻霭化成的薄纱，美得像是仙境。  
在日出的金光中，何楚被摊开在床上，晃动的视线里，绚烂的日出添上了不真切的美感，辉煌的日光落在阮奕脸上，还有身上，在他身上勾勒出华美的光线，身/下的何楚纯白孱弱，他们被日光包裹住的时候，宛如与世界隔离。  
何楚的发情期持续了五天，这五天里，阮奕抱着他在房间的每一处做/爱，甚至有一天里，阮奕抱着他去了外面的温泉，露天的环境，纯净的雪山苍穹下，他们像是在天地初生时就沉湎在彼此身上，没有日月星辰，更没有凡尘生灵，只有寄居这里的天神在围观。  
在最后一天的时候，何楚已经没有了什么力气，高涨的情/欲和狂烈的性/爱占据了他的身体，他几乎吃不下什么东西，抱着阮奕，手脚没有力气地往下滑，最后躺在床上，小腿搭在床沿晃动着，宛如白腻的波浪，踝链上水滴形的吊坠滑过莹白透粉的皮肤。  
在阮奕腰腹发硬，抵着他射/精的时候，何楚失焦的眼瞳颤了颤，手搂着阮奕的脖子，把他带下来，吻上了他眉心聚起的汗，和阮奕一起喘了一声。  
何楚又在酒店休息了两天，在出发去柏林的前一天，坚持和阮奕在这个沉静优雅的小镇逛了一会儿，度过了何楚平静又满足的生日。  
最后回去躺在床上的时候，何楚靠在阮奕身上，确认了一遍：“你真的不陪我去吗？”  
被标记后，Omega会有一段黏人的“蜜月期”，阮奕也比之前温和了些，握着何楚的手，说：“那边有人接你，不要怕。”  
何楚知道阮奕有自己的事要忙，遗憾地点头：“你回去忙什么？”  
“公司里的事。”  
何楚又说：“那你别太累了。”  
阮奕看着贴在自己胸口的何楚，手指摸着他细软的头发，说：“我有空就过去。”  
何楚知道他家里那种情况，能陪自己出来几天，回去一定会很忙，摸着他的脸说：“我早点回去陪你。”  
“不用，等巡演结束再回去。”阮奕摸着他的耳垂，嘴唇在他后颈流连，那里彻底沾满了他的气息，每每亲吻着这里的时候，阮奕都感到心满意足。  
何楚抱紧了他，心里又惆怅又不舍。

第二天，他们在苏黎世分离，何楚去往柏林，阮奕则直接回国。从白雪皑皑的地方回来，国内也下了第一场雪，比那边还要更冷些。  
阮奕没有换衣服，就被司机接去了一家酒店。  
是之前拍到他和汪其悦第一次见面的酒店，两家今天在那里一起举办了一场酒会，有婚前宴的感觉。  
酒店是阮氏旗下的，早在之前就清场完毕，聚集起来的媒体被隔离在酒店大门两百米外，阮奕过去的时候，看着外面闪烁的灯带，眉心皱起。  
酒店里面要安静很多，两边的客人来得差不多，阮奕到的时候，阮时昌和汪家的人一起走过来。  
汪其悦站在精神矍铄的爷爷身旁，她的父母和阮时昌交谈甚欢，倒像是真的一家人一样。  
阮奕对几人淡淡颔首，阮时昌帮他解释了他刚刚从国外回来。  
阮奕腿长个高，气场又冷，穿什么都很端正贵气，但是今天他是主角，穿着毛呢大衣有失庄重。  
在阮奕去换衣服的时候，阮时昌跟着低喝了一句他不懂分寸。  
阮奕站住：“我说过不要通知媒体。”  
“你不看看你要娶谁。”看阮奕面色不善，阮时昌也沉着脸，不过上次在顾星眠住院后，他就和阮奕达成了短暂的和解。  
他本来就不太同意这件婚事，不过现在许宜彤并不能发表什么意见，可能和他站在对立面的汪家又成了他可以拉拢的对象。  
至于阮奕这个不确定因素，起码现在，阮时昌是觉得阮奕还是一个怄气的小孩，并不难猜。  
阮奕离开前，眸色阴郁地看了一眼阮时昌，他知道阮时昌在想什么。  
他身上有着他爷爷、外公，甚至是许宜彤的股份，既是阮时昌的竞争对手，又是合作伙伴，因为阮奕前几年志不在此，对家产没有兴趣，要不是因为许宜彤都不会回来，在阮时昌眼中，这个阴晴不定的儿子，比身边其他人更容易信任。  
别人都以为阮时昌很爱顾星眠，却不知道阮时昌是利用顾星眠，还有他的儿子制衡许家，现在是阮奕。  
让自己处在旋涡中心那点平衡上。  
阮时昌现在肯定是看中了汪家，没有许宜彤在中间，阮时昌的角色转换得很快，他迅速接受了自己的亲家，甚至要弥补好之前的关系。  
一个图钱，一个图势，单纯的利益关系，很容易划分好阵营。  
不过，阮时昌大概没有想到，阮奕并没有他想的那么清心寡欲，更没有想过会放弃任何一个对自己有利的机会，然后他会毁了阮时昌在意的一切。  
想到阮时昌之前在外面的样子，阮奕眼底浮起薄薄的嘲讽。  
有人在外面敲了一下门，然后就旋开门锁进来。  
展钦手里拿着一杯酒侧身进来，扯开领带喘气：“累死我了。”  
今天来了不少名流，酒会内容又很特殊，他爸妈对想要攀谈的Omega来者不拒，都让展钦认识认识。  
他看到阮奕来了，就从Omega堆里逃了过来。  
他在阮奕身上狗似的闻，最后眯着眼睛说：“你这几天去了哪里？我之前一直以为你和这大明星的婚事吹了呢，何楚呢，他知道这事么？”  
阮奕心口一紧，又漫不经心地对着镜子整理自己的衣襟，说：“他知道了又怎么样？”  
展钦说：“二少，我们能不说违心的话吗？你要是真的不怕他知道，用得着把人送走吗？”  
阮奕打好领带，并不赞同地看着他，说：“你想多了。”  
“行，别说我没劝过你，你看谁受得了你这么折腾，他要是在国外看到了，说不定人都不会回来了。”  
阮奕冷嗤，他不可能让何楚离开他，他标记了何楚，何楚只能是他的。  
毫无疑问现在阮奕是喜欢何楚的，所以他能忍下何楚之前做过的事，他同样也觉得，何楚会接受自己对他的安排。  
展钦心惊肉跳地看着阮奕。  
展钦一直以为照阮奕之前那个趋势下去，他和那个大明星的婚约会不了了之，这种豪门订婚有头没尾的很多。  
直到他家收到了阮家的请帖，而那个时候阮奕还在国外。  
展钦不太懂阮奕的行为，想要试探着问一句那个多出来的何楚，又觉得没有必要：“阮奕，你之前是没有看到阮时昌和大明星她家合家欢的样子，你有把握吗？”  
阮奕低头扣着袖扣，“嗯”了一声。  
两人一起走出去，换了一身衣服的阮奕站在酒店金黄色的大灯下，带着不近人情的尊贵冷傲。  
然后和美艳动人的汪其悦站在一起，像是壁画一样。


	7. 22

<阮奕昨天说出那番话后，自己就先撕肝裂肺。  
后来在医院的时候，想起自己落荒而逃的样子，一把攥碎了手里的笔，被记录的血压直线飙高。  
他曾经不舍昼夜找过人，做过别人眼中不合适又可笑的事，偏偏没有想过自己再遇到何楚的时候该是如何反应。  
现在和展钦说的一样，何楚有了新的生活，过得不错，阮奕抓紧不放的彻底成了一摊凝在心口的血污。  
从遇到何楚开始，阮奕胸口就裂开了一条看不见的口子，长达五年的积攒中，痛苦和欲望倾投而下，依然填不满纵深荒芜的裂谷。  
阮奕花了一夜的时间来思考该怎么面对这场猝不及防的再逢。  
笑对旧不如新？怎么可能。  
阮奕要的东西清楚唯一，他认定何楚就是他的所有物，他就要这人。  
再说是何楚给他承诺在先，把阮奕困在荒无人烟的孤城，自己就这么开始了新的生活，他怎么敢？  
阮奕在第二天找到何楚住的地方——很普通的小区，离他的店很近，也离方瑜恩上学上班的地方很近。  
阮奕站在门外，敲门后里面很快就应声：“是谁呀？”  
在听到何楚的声音时，阮奕浑身绷紧的肌肉稍微放松，淡声道：“阮奕。”  
他的自报家门让门内的人噤声。  
阮奕屈指叩了两下门，用没有什么起伏的声音：“方瑜恩在国医大上学，我不介意去他的学校，找他的老师问一些我想知道的事。”他十分肯定，不可一世，“他能不能毕业，我说了算。”  
门被拉开一条缝，漏出了房子里面温和的细香，像是钩子一样抓疼阮奕又空又冷的胸口。  
阮奕一只手推开门，直接走了进去，视线从光洁的地板，对上何楚湿润的眼睛，扫过他眼尾那粒小痣，身体冷热纠缠，想要一把把人攥住，又表情漠然，目光沉而冷地看向抓着门框不松开的何楚。  
他头发长长了些，还是很瘦，抓着门框的手细瘦苍白，凸起的腕骨上有一粒被蚊子咬的红疙瘩，苍白的皮肤上被抓出了几道红痕。  
阮奕问：“需要换鞋么？”  
何楚明明怕得要死，又只能抓着门框故作镇定地客气问：“有什么事吗？”  
阮奕伸手把门拉上，脱了鞋走进去，像是漫不经心地扫过这个窄小的房间——看得出来主人很用心，哪里都收拾得干干净净，摆着三张凳子的餐桌后的窗台上种着各种各样的酢浆草，挤满了颜色不一的小花团，纤纤弱弱地迎风摇摆。  
这个充满了人情味的房间让阮奕感觉不到任何温度，他明明站在这里，却又像是在自己那个空置已久的房子里，饥/渴和冷让他几乎想要立刻把何楚带回去，关起来，把这里的一切都只给他一个人。  
阮奕高大卓俊，气势强横，站在小客厅里存在感很强，尤其，他并不收敛自己Alpha的气息，让人非常压迫感，不说话的样子让何楚本能地觉得不安，他抓了几下发痒的手：“二少，您有什么事……”  
已经很久没有人这样称呼阮奕，听着何楚生疏的口吻，阮奕回头端起他的下巴，对上何楚的眼睛。  
一如既往的澄澈透亮，里面颤动的情绪一目了然。  
为什么他一点变化都没有呢？  
他就过得这么自在吗？  
何楚慌张地往后退了一步，贴着墙。  
阮奕进屋的时候就捕捉到了房间里甜腻的信息素，现在他像是没有察觉何楚不正常的信息素，扣住何楚的腰阻止了他后退的动作，轻笑了一下，说：“怕什么？胆子还是这么小。”  
然后指尖在他后颈点了一下，提醒：“发情期到了？”  
Alpha的生理天性，让他昨天就闻到了何楚遮掩的腺体释放的信息素，所以在看到何楚没有看店后，想到何楚可能会和某个谁一起渡过发情期，阮奕五脏都像是烈火在烧。  
在敲门前，他竭力克制克制，才忍住了把那扇门踹开的冲动。  
现在握着何楚，他对何楚的信息素产生了一种贪婪的渴望，对何楚的惊慌视若无睹，用Alpha的优势压制着他，也引诱着他。  
阮奕把何楚抵在墙上，像是密不可分地抱着他，一只手攥住他的手腕，另一只手撕开了他后颈的抑制贴片，Omega诱人的信息素瞬间就泄漏出来。  
Alpha的压制让何楚几乎动弹不得，阮奕干燥的嘴唇贴着他的后颈：“你的Beta不管你？还是满足不了你？”  
因为做过手术，何楚的信息素很淡，发情期也很短，这是他第一次遇到吃药都不管用的情况——这是因为受到阮奕的诱导，但是何楚不知情，他已经很久没有这样和一个Alpha单独相处过了。  
何楚的灵魂在战栗，身体情不自禁地被控制了，高契合度让他几乎一瞬间就臣服在了强横熟悉的Alpha气息中。  
“……求你放开我。”在被人禁锢的畏惧和绝望里，何楚浑身发软又控制不住地发抖，被抓住的手挣了一下，然后阮奕竟然松开了手，像是一瞬间就恢复成了克制自矜的Alpha。  
不知道是在害怕自己失控的发情期，还是害怕对面不知意图的阮奕，何楚深吸了几口气也没有平静下来，他拿出手机，发抖的手指还没有按亮手机，手机就被抽走了。  
他想要寻求帮助的样子，落在阮奕眼底比他的信息素还要引人发狂，阮奕一脸漠然地从他没有什么力气的手里拿走手机，冷声问：“你这个样子要找谁？”  
在何楚无声惊恐的目光里，阮奕把他拦腰抱起来。  
何楚浑身都是瘦硬的骨头，在阮奕臂弯里像是没有重量，他力不从心的挣扎只是让阮奕抓紧了他。  
阮奕径直走去这里唯一的一个卧室，把何楚放在床上。  
因为难堪的身体状况，何楚几乎无法选择抗拒，在Alpha的气息里惶恐又渴求，浑身的皮肤下像是裹着一汪水。  
他蜷成一团，脊骨从薄薄的衣服下露出明显的轮廓，何楚想要疼痛唤醒自己，阻止自己难堪的丑态，咬住了自己的手腕，想用牙齿咬进肉里。  
，阮奕伸手掐住他的下巴，把他的手摊开在床上，像是根本不受Omega的影响，眼底如流动的寒川：“还有抑制剂么？”  
何楚现在连指尖都在发软，阮奕干燥温热的手指贴着他的皮肤，让他渴望更多的抚摸。  
他嘴唇嫣红充血，纤长浓密的眼睫濡湿在脸上那层苍白的薄皮上，如用炭笔画了漂亮的一笔，下面湿润颤动的眼睛看向一旁的柜子，指了一下：“在下面。”  
阮奕拉开抽屉，就看到了那种注射用的抑制针剂，很小一支的无针头注射器，里面已经装好了透明的抑制剂。  
看到阮奕拿出了抑制剂，何楚胸口吐出一口气——这种直接往腺体上注射的猛药，一般是给身体不好，不适合度过发情期的Omega使用的，他也好久没有用过了。  
他坐起来，拧紧了床单，舔了一下自己干涩的唇，说：“谢……”  
阮奕面无表情看着他，轻松将手里的东西掰成两半，松开修长有力的五指，里面装着的液体抑制剂和裂成两半的注射器一起落在地上。  
阮奕薄唇如刃，齿间含冰，扯开自己的领带，跪上床，把僵住的何楚圈在自己双臂间：“我帮你。”  
在发情期的Omega根本不会抗拒Alpha，但是阮奕还是用领带把何楚的手绑在了一起——何楚刚才宁愿自残也不要自己的行为，彻底压断了阮奕脑子里的那根弦，他慌不择路，抱紧了何楚，用紧贴的体温填补着在胸口无限伸展蔓延的裂谷。  
狂烈的Alpha信息素把何楚溺毙，他心魂震颤，在和阮奕吻上的时候，发出了幼兽一样的呜咽。  
Alpha的体液带着信息素，满足着Omega的渴求，也唤起更多的欲望，何楚仅剩的理智让他摇头，浑身又软得没有力气，理智和本能把他分成了两个人，欲望割裂着他的身体。  
阮奕托着何楚的头，强悍地刮过口齿间每一寸，吮着他的唇舌，发烫的手心从衣摆摸进去，摸上细腻温软的皮肉，手上的感觉传到大脑，带来难言的满足。遮掩的衣物太过碍眼，他眼角浮着血丝，像是一只急不可耐的野兽，从领口把何楚的衣服撕烂，然后扯下了裤子。  
在看到何楚细瘦脚踝上戴着的踝链时，阮奕目光顿了一下。苍白的皮肤上黄金的光感漂亮。  
这么多年竟然没有被主人摘下来。  
阮奕嗤笑，他就像一只恶犬，饥肠辘辘，为了一点肉腥瞠目龇牙，深感不信。  
然后他托上何楚湿滑的两瓣屁股，把人翻过去，手指没有受到什么阻碍地按了进去。  
何楚紧闭着双眼，仰起脖子，青紫色的血管从皮肤下浮起，他想要说话，可是开口就只能发出淫浪的呻吟，粗昂的性器抵上来的时候，他脊骨过电一样抖了一下。  
在欲望的深海里，快感淹没着他，在被进入的钝痛里，他低咽了一声，手指拧紧了床单。越发模糊的意识里，何楚看着缠着手的领带，像是回到了经年之前，在夜不能寐的时候，缠在手上的领带给了他莫名的陪伴和勇气，而不是现在屈辱的臣服和被支配。  
阮奕从后方抱着他，进得太深太重，何楚一直在发抖，久未开拓的甬道很快就适应了，又痛又麻地含着Alpha的性器，深处的泉水被捣烂，交合的地方源源不断流着水，两人纠缠的信息素把房间填满，床垫被压得一起一伏。  
“那个Beta能满足你么？”阮奕按着他的腰，重重顶了回去，何楚哀叫了一声，几乎听不清楚阮奕在说什么。  
“他堵得住你的这些水么？嗯？”阮奕抽离的时候，食髓知味的甬道含紧了他，再凶悍撞入的时候，水做润滑，又吸紧了阮奕。  
Omega的身体太适合性爱，更何况是在发情期。何楚被他箍在怀里，在鞭笞中由死复生，高热的体温蒸发着汗液，让信息素变得浓郁发烫，身后笼罩着的Alpha气息越发危险，像是蓄势的猛兽，刚才只是含着猎物在玩，还没有到他真正开餐的时候。  
阮奕拇指摸上他紧绷纤细的脖子，指腹搭上脉搏处，像是随时能一把捏断。身体里的凶器粗硬发烫，次次顶到穴心，何楚几乎以为他要把自己弄死在怀里。  
紧闭的生殖腔被撞开一条缝，何楚一直闭着的眼睛睁开，尖吟了一声：“……不要……”  
阮奕一手握着他的脖子，一手按着他的腰，从后方重而深地顶入，粗大的冠头挤进去，卡在幼嫩的腔口，滚烫的气息落在他耳边：“他进得了这里吗？被我占满的这里还容得下别人吗？”  
何楚眼角细薄的皮肤绷紧，瞳孔放大，又痛又怕地摇头，喘息着说不出一句完整的话。  
对阮奕来说这才算是开始，在卡在何楚身体深处的时候，他才刚刚感觉到了交媾的快感，次次撞入了窄紧的腔内，确定自己完全占有着何楚，亲吻何楚瑟瑟发抖的后颈，声音灼黯：“何楚，你洗掉标记的时候，想过我么？”  
阮奕害怕他过得不好，又怕他完全不需要自己就能过得很好。何楚的现在灼伤了阮奕的五脏，就算他抱紧了何楚，也依然觉得欲壑难填。  
“何楚，我找了你五年。”像是勉强撬开了生锈的锁，开口沙哑似带着铁锈腥，但只泄漏了一点，就被阮奕严丝合缝地关上。  
他以前不喜欢提，以后更不会再说。  
何楚不在意阮奕对他的感情，能这么痛快地结束和阮奕之间的一切，那阮奕之前做的一切都不过是一场一厢情愿的笑话。  
何楚这么多年新开始的生活成了看不见的暗刃刮在阮奕身上，又难以刮下那些附骨的毒。  
阮奕就着交合的姿势，把何楚转过来，贴着他的额头，被汗水打湿的眉眼冷冽惊艳，卡在生殖腔内的性器弹动着爆发出精液，冲刷式地浇透了何楚。  
大量涌入的信息素撑满了何楚，他苍白的皮肤下泛起了情动的粉红，指尖都变得红莹莹，躺在床上出现了片刻失神，断裂的意识还没有接上，就被阮奕抱起来，跪在床上。和之前背入的姿势不同，阮奕修长有力的大腿卡在他双腿间，双手架着他软绵失力的上半身，再次进入了吐着浓精和春水的嫩穴。  
何楚浑身上下毫无着力点，分开的双膝也只有靠着阮奕的大腿才能跪稳。这个姿势让阮奕直接进到了生殖腔，恐怖的深度让他瞬间就尖叫了一声，脚踝绷紧显出明显的筋骨，往前挣扎，阮奕一松手他就软在床上。  
还没有爬开，就被阮奕握住腰，双手按在墙上，用刚才的姿势重新进入，堵死了前后出路，把何楚完完全全困在墙与自己中间，发了狂一样狠狠侵入。  
何楚后背阵阵发抖，尖叫和呻吟都卡在喉咙里，在凶悍的操弄里，好像生殖腔都要被顶破。痛和热交织，他指腹贴紧了冰冷的墙壁，在这种狰狞狂热的情欲里，除了阮奕的恨，他什么都感觉不到。  
第一轮发情热结束的时候，半开窗帘露出外面一丝灰暗的天色。何楚已经没有一点力气，虚软地蜷在床上，缠手的领带在途中已经松开，虚虚挂在他的一只手腕上。他浑身湿漉漉的，像是刚从热水里出来，从情/潮中冷却下来，腹部胀满的感觉让他有一种顶胃的恶心感。  
一只手从一旁捞起他，把装着热水的水杯递到他嘴边，等到何楚喝完，阮奕像是抱着一个玩具一样，把光裸的何楚抱在怀里，手摸着他细滑光洁的后背，用信息素包裹着他，亲吻着他的后颈，好像他们是一对一起度过发情期的爱侣。  
何楚恢复了一点力气，就从阮奕腿上下来，抱着双膝躲藏着自己，不抱希望地开口：“我已经好了，你可以走了。”  
阮奕摸他的头发，说：“又不是标记你，只是帮你，你后面要怎么过？找那个Beta？”

何楚惊愕地抬起头，阮奕眼底的阴狠转瞬即逝，拇指抹了一下他潮湿的眼角，不容拒绝地把他抱起来，扳开他被撞得发红的臀肉，重新进去了紧热嫩滑的嫩穴。  
在紧实的包裹感中，阮奕亲着何楚的耳垂，恍如温声低语：“我昨天就想过，他敢碰你，我就要他的命。”  
不知道是因为害怕，还是疼痛，何楚伏在他怀里，背后瘦削的肩胛突起。  
阮奕带着他的手去摸他的肚子，薄薄的细腰那里胀鼓，手指搭在上面，甚至能感觉到皮肤下的鼓动，带来鲜明的惶恐，耳边是阮奕沉溺的低语：“你怎么就忍心呢？”  
阮奕记得这里应该有过自己的小孩，这些年里他有多胆战心惊，现在就有多恨何楚的绝情。  
阮奕薄唇在他脸和脖子处徘徊，然后咬上何楚后颈的腺体，犬牙几次都陷进了细嫩的肉里。  
“……阮奕，你都结婚了……放过我吧，求你了。”  
何楚又在求他。  
那阮奕呢？  
谁来可怜他，谁来帮他，谁又来放过他？  
阮奕不再咬他的后颈，沉默着，腰腹绷紧用力，想要把怀里的人弄碎捣坏，彻底融进血骨里。  
“我还记得我戴着戒指，不过那又怎么样？我要你，也不是要和你结婚，这不是你欠我的吗？”  
何楚哭了出来，他一直想要过得努力又堂堂正正，就算在很长一段时间里没有得到过尊重，也没有被人当作一个活生生的人，他都没有现在这样难受。  
“阿楚！”外面突然传来方瑜恩的声音，何楚浑身一惊，挂着眼泪的脸呆滞。  
阮奕在方瑜恩开门的时候就听到了声音，他们这种亲密无间的相处方式提醒着阮奕自己和何楚到底隔得有多远。  
他握住何楚的腰，不让他动，舌尖舔去何楚下颌的泪滴，问：“要他进来么？”  
何楚哀求地看着他，手捂住他的嘴，惊恐摇头。  
阮奕拨开他的手，听到方瑜恩走过来的脚步声，嘴角凝着冷笑准备开口，方瑜恩站在门外，像是知道不方便，没有准备进来，轻轻敲了两下门：“阿楚，我把方方放沙发了，他睡着了。我得去找物业开门，我家钥匙好像给我弄丢了。”  
“哦，对了，方方吃了晚饭了，你不用给他做饭了。”  
然后方瑜恩轻手轻脚走了。  
何楚紧绷的脊背稍松，阮奕就掐着他的下巴抬起他的头，眼瞳稠黑漆亮，像是暗夜里的狼，盯着何楚惊惶无措的脸，心中蓦然一顿。  
之前方瑜恩说的话，和刚才听到的，完全是两个意思。

 

方瑜恩害怕何辛翻身摔下去，在何辛旁边堆了两个垫子，身上盖着一块小凉被。  
在方瑜恩关门的时候，何辛就有些醒了，又软又嫩的手抱着垫子蹭了几下。  
他知道何楚有段时间会有些难受，不想去房间里吵他，就自己躺在外面，准备再睡一会儿。  
听到房门打开的时候，他揉着眼睛坐起来。  
走出来的人不是何楚，但是他之前见过。何辛坐在沙发上仰视着高大挺拔的阮奕。  
阮奕走出来后，才想到自己会不会吓到小孩，看他黑白分明的眼睛平静，阮奕喉咙发紧，指尖摩擦了一下，蹲下去看着他和何楚肖似的脸，开口的时候，眼睛发涩：“你叫什么名字？”  
“何辛，辛苦的辛，爸爸说是苦尽甘来的意思。”


	8. 23

几乎不会有Alpha中途扔下一个在发情期的Omega。  
方瑜恩走后，何楚被恐惧和紧张裹挟，第二轮发/情/潮汹涌而来。阮奕用被子把何楚裹住，走的时候咬了他的腺体，安抚他脆弱的情绪，动作是温柔的，目光却很冷：“我马上回来。”  
何楚软成了一摊被薄薄皮肤裹住的水，意识被混乱的信息素搅得模糊，他感觉到了更畏惧的事，却又被被子困住，像是被压在千斤重物下。  
脑海中有一个声音在说“不行”，偏偏这缕缥缈的意识他抓不住，他无措地想要哭，眼泪控制不住地从眼角流下来。  
皮肤下是细密的痒，热得每一个毛孔都在散发着香甜的热气，他却又像是冷极了一样抱紧了自己，嗅着周围Alpha残留的信息素，缓解身体里莫大的空/虚和热。  
他陷入了茫然，恍惚回到了还没有洗掉标记的时候，看他年纪轻，经常有人问：“你的Alpha呢？”  
被打湿的眼睫颤动，他睁开眼慌张四望，他的Alpha呢？  
何楚握紧了左手，胸膛里的心脏因为无法克服的恐惧惊跳抽搐，整个人蜷成一团无声悲咽。

一扇门外，衣领处的扣子解开两颗，露出平直明显锁骨的阮奕抱着何辛，在厨房里给他倒了一杯水。  
不知道为什么何辛不怕他，被阮奕抱起来的时候，小胳膊圈住了他的脖子，给他指了一下厨房里自己的杯子。  
小口小口喝着水的何辛，身上有幼童的奶香和清新的洗衣剂香味，被阮奕抱在怀里像是没有重量，阮奕想要抱紧何辛，又怕弄疼了他。  
阮奕不是一个温柔的人，甚至不觉得自己会喜欢小孩，但是他现在出来又不单单是想确认什么，抱着又轻又小的何辛时，似一阵暖流流过全身，阮奕呼吸都不自觉轻了下来，眼角发红。他为什么这么小？他是生病了？还是说Omega都是这么小？  
何辛看着关起来的卧室：“爸爸呢？”  
阮奕往那边看了一眼，手掌摸着何辛的头发：“他不舒服，你和方瑜恩待一会儿，好么？”  
阮奕用何楚放在外面的手机给方瑜恩打了一个电话，把手机递到何辛嘴边，那边听到何辛的话，说自己马上就来。  
方瑜恩的家就在何楚楼上一层，他很快就脚步轻快地下来，当打开门看到环臂而站的阮奕时，他呆立成了一只惊恐的鹌鹑。  
“别吓到何辛，照顾好他。”阮奕简明扼要交代完，转身回去把沙发上的何辛抱过来，交到方瑜恩手上，“我来照顾楚楚。”  
阮奕并不想让方瑜恩来，但是担心何辛去陌生的地方不适应，才把小孩交给他。  
他也不担心方瑜恩不会按照他说的做，方瑜恩在意何楚和何辛的感受，什么都不会做。  
从阮奕离开房间到回来，也不到十分钟，打开卧室门的时候，浓厚甜腻的气息如一张厚重的网盖了过来，直白又强烈的勾引让阮奕关上门的时候手上暴起了明显的青筋。  
不同于刚才被诱导着陷入生理情/潮，刚才他咬了何楚的腺体，无异于在Omega身体里注入了一管春/药，第二轮的发/情/潮如火烧如潮涌，何楚在床上像是被一床薄被子压得喘不过气，微张着殷红柔软的唇，轻喘呢喃。  
“你说什么？”阮奕走过去，把手机立在一边，亲了一下他烧起来一样的眼睛。  
何楚鼻尖沁出细汗，整个人都在微微发抖，脸酡红，浓密的眼睫被打湿成一缕一缕的，看着人的时候，隔着水雾，眼睛没有聚焦。  
阮奕按住他瘦削的肩要把他摊开，那双红通通的眼睛就委屈得落下泪，阮奕眉心皱了一下，拉开被子，暖而浓郁的气息被放出来，何楚藏在下面的动作一瞬间就激红了阮奕的眼睛。   
何楚像一只红虾一样蜷在被子里，一只手揉着自己秀气的前面，另一只手伸向白腻泛红的屁股，两根纤细的手指在开合的娇嫩后穴里进出，带出黏腻的水和精液。这样并不能安抚到他自己，尤其是在Alpha的气息面前，他看不清阮奕的脸，更不知道自己面前的人是谁，却不由自主想要靠近这股满是侵略欲的危险气息，镇压他身上令他心惊肉跳的滚烫。  
他在冰凉的衣服上蹭了一下脸，不得其法地往自己后面塞第三根手指。他手指细长，骨节也不明显，根本无法填满身体里贪婪的深渊，喘息着在床单上蹭着，大腿内侧湿滑泥泞。  
阮奕脱下衣服狠狠往地上一扔，抓住何楚的两只手压在身体两侧，强悍有力的身体覆压下来，让何楚短暂地忘记了那种身体里的挣扎，茫然看着自己上面的人，烧红的嘴唇轻颤：“……”  
阮奕分开他的腿，让两条细瘦的腿挂在自己臂弯处，低头粗鲁急迫地吻住柔软的唇，然后沉腰而入，发硬的腰腹一下就抵上了何楚的胯骨。  
“……！”唇舌被狠狠掠夺，难耐的后穴被完全侵占撑满，何楚拧紧床单挺了一下腰，眼瞳扩大，在无法清醒的意识里感觉到了痛苦，又得到了解脱。  
已经被操开的生殖腔还没有闭合，阮奕一下就彻底插了进去，凶悍地研磨软肉。  
“楚楚。”阮奕伏在他耳边，声音低黯微喘，“叫我的名字。”  
何楚在这种混乱的深渊里甚至不知道自己是谁，被顶一下，就发出一声难受的鼻音，在阮奕动作慢下来的时候，不自觉地用被撞红的屁股蹭他。  
耳边还是有人在叫他，用很陌生的称呼，别人都没有这么叫过他。  
何楚渐渐看清楚了阮奕的脸，好像隔了很久，不知道怀疑和不确定是来自哪里，他需要分辨一下才能确认眼前这个人：“……阮……”  
他只经历过两次真正意义上的发情期，如今被Alpha冲刷式的霸道信息素包裹，昏暗潮热的房间，紧紧纠缠依偎的身体，还有阮奕额角的汗，让他困厄不知现在到底是什么时候，自己又在哪里。他莫名有了铺天盖地的委屈，眼梢通红，哆嗦着发不出一个完整的音节：“……”  
“楚楚，你告诉我，我是谁？”阮奕和他贴着脸，低黯的声音耐心而蛊惑，下身一下一下地磨过水流不止的嫩穴，两人交合的地方湿泞一片。  
“……阮……阮奕……”何楚左手抖了一下，一瞬间有锥心的痛刺入了身体，他眼前一时清明了些，眼底又惊惧，“……疼……”  
阮奕得到了一种确定的满足感，手指在何楚白皙的大腿上抓出了泛白的指痕，声音越发灼黯：“别怕，疼就告诉我。”  
何楚沉溺在这种暴烈紧窒的浪潮里，好像只剩下这个人给予他的快感，那些混沌的记忆只是一场匆匆掠过的噩梦，他手指发抖着触碰上了阮奕的脸。  
阮奕把他抱起来，何楚没有什么力气的小腿圈在他腰上，他亲吻何楚后颈的腺体：“要我标记你吗？”  
情热中，何楚五脏都像是被顶得移了位置，穴口被撑到极限，湿润的水光把穴口浇出透明一样的釉感，而抽离的粗硬性器又带给甬道难以言说的刺激，深陷的肩窝似盛了片红云。  
“要我吗？”  
何楚在情热中奄奄一息，眼前的人是一个朦胧的影子，他所有感觉都集中在了下面，在Alpha的诱哄中，呼吸都带着滚烫的情欲：“……要……”  
“要什么？”  
“……”  
“要我吗？”  
过重的顶弄，让何楚发出了一声难受的呻吟，眼睫眨了一下：“……啊！……要，要你……”  
“要我做什么？”  
何楚难以承受地哽咽，尾音颤抖：“二哥……”  
阮奕冷酷的侵略顿住，浮着血丝的眼睛恶狼一样盯着何楚恍惚又畏惧的脸，问：“要不要标记你？”  
紫红狰狞的冠头抽离百般不舍的甬道，在湿软的穴口停留徘徊，引出源源不断的水在何楚大腿内侧横流。他在一直颤抖的何楚耳边低声诱哄，让他说出自己想听的话。  
“……要……标记我……”  
像是最后的求救，又像是绝境下的妥协，何楚跪伏在欲望前，饱受欺凌的小穴被瞬间填满。阮奕顶入为他孕育过孩子的最深处成结射精，锋利的犬牙也咬破了后颈细嫩的皮肤，他恨极也怕极，霎时就尝到了血腥味。  
二次标记带来了更强烈的感觉，曾经被剥离的Alpha信息素兜头而下，何楚竭力仰了一下脖子，眼瞳放大不能视物，脸色一片惨白，贴着阮奕肩窝的嘴唇无声张合：“……不要。”  
都太迟了。  
阮奕把他后颈的皮肤吮得发红，像是要把他拆吃入腹，后颈凝出了一片血红的吻痕。  
没有等到他从高潮的余韵里缓过来，阮奕就抱着他往外面的浴室走，何楚瑟瑟发抖着抱紧了阮奕，没有走几步，身体里像是开闸一样滴落了一地的水。  
浴室小而干净，阮奕一眼就看到了盥洗池边放着的一大一小两套洗漱工具，他爱怜地亲了一下何楚纤薄的眼皮，在头顶打开的热水中，把人抵在墙上，让他细直的双腿悬空。  
等到他抱着人出来的时候，外面已经黑尽，看不出天色几时。何楚昏沉地晕了过去，一身斑驳的青紫红痕被阮奕扯过被子盖住。  
阮奕把何楚的左手捏在手里，拿起床头的手机，关掉了一直开着的录像——快四个小时的时长，他用电量即将告竭的手机给助理发了一条消息。  
然后揉着何楚粗糙带茧的手指。之前何楚手上的两块创可贴不知道什么时候被弄掉了，露出来两道被花刺划开的伤口。  
这和何楚以前拉琴时的手完全不一样，阮奕不知道他是为了躲自己，还是怎么样，竟然能轻而易举放弃自己喜欢的东西。  
看着何楚一如既往瘦弱的脸，阮奕心里疼得想要冷笑，他怎么就能这么狠心呢？  
出去倒水的时候，阮奕从厨房走过，窗边一排白天开得旺盛漂亮的酢浆草在夜晚合拢了花瓣，被湿凉的风带过，弯下了纤弱的枝叶。  
何辛之前告诉他，这种叫“朱砂”的酢浆草是何楚亲手种的，很好看。  
白天的时候，阮奕没有怎么注意，现在停下脚步看向那排小绿植，漂亮纤弱，纯净的白里带着娇娆的红，和何楚一模一样。  
阮奕一只手掌就能覆盖一整团的小花，完全捏在手里。  
阮奕掐了一朵花，和手里的温水一起拿回了房间，里面空气还是很黏重，充满淫/欲，何楚无知无觉地睡在床上。  
阮奕把手里娇小的花放在他枕头边，把人抱起来让他喝一点水，补充发/情期流失的水分。  
在/发/情期的Omega会不由自主地依赖Alpha，何楚顺从地靠在阮奕怀里，喝光水后，被捏着下巴吻上了水红的唇。  
何楚困倦无力，浑身都酸沉僵疼，在Alpha的吸引下，也还是迎/合阮奕的亲吻，主动/吮/着他的唇舌。  
何楚刚才消耗光了体力，后面也有点使用过度，阮奕不想他这么快就迎来下一轮的发/情/潮，亲了一会儿就把人松开。  
何楚哆哆嗦嗦想要抱住他，以为他不要自己，心底升起了惶恐。  
阮奕抓着他的手亲吻，从凸起的腕骨，一路吻上他秀致的眉心：“不会离开你，别怕。”安抚住了他。  
等到何楚又睡过去的时候，阮奕掐了一下眉心。  
何楚明明很依赖他，偏偏他仍然觉得心里没有着落，从亲密无间的性/爱中冷静下来，他和何楚之前的沟壑依然深而长，从中刮起的冷风也依然让阮奕觉得刺骨。

助理很快就按照地址找了过来，带着阮奕要的东西，除去他自己的衣服，其他的就是发/情期Omega补充体力需要吃的和用的。  
阮奕站在门口接过东西，助理趁机说：“医院那边，您还去么？”  
他们这次过来是准备待三天，看样子走不了了。  
看阮奕颔首，助理把一瓶止疼药拿给他，谨慎地说：“医生那边是建议您去医院。”  
阮奕平时都带着这药，今天看到何楚没有开店，又被自己想的事气得七窍生烟，完全忘记了这回事。现在捏着这个小瓶子，阮奕嘴角冷挑了一下，把医院的事往后挪了两天。  
“您要查的那个通恒的，具体的信息已经发在了您邮箱里。”阮奕让调查的公司是才开两年的一个小物流公司，现在给助理的感觉，就像是坦克去碾蚂蚁一样，出于职业素养，助理还是给出了一个中肯的建议，“需要发回公司评估一下吗？”  
“不用。”阮奕没打算对吴怒的公司做什么，示意助理可以走了，顿了一下，又说，“找一些玩具，明天送到楼上叫方瑜恩的业主那里。要四岁左右的小孩喜欢的，东西”  
本来一天都在忙着老板私事的助理好奇心都要爆炸，现在听了老板这话，脑补过多，心里飘过了上千条弹幕。

之前何楚不舒服的时候，何辛就跟着方瑜恩回家，被方瑜恩带回家后，他比坐立不安的方瑜恩淡定多了，看方瑜恩好几次想走到门口，又疑虑重重地坐回来。  
方瑜恩本来就是没有什么主见的人，平时也想不出什么好的办法，因为阮奕的一句话，在万分惊恐里找到了一根歪掉的主心骨，害怕吓到何辛，先把他带回了家里。  
现在可以说是六神无主，完全不知道该怎么办。  
报警吗？可是Alpha有义务帮助Omega度过发/情期，何楚肯定也不愿意被人知道这种事。  
打电话给吴怒他们，他们也鞭长莫及。再说阮奕到底要干什么？  
还有何辛，他有没有被吓到？为什么一点都不问？  
方瑜恩对上何辛打量的视线，憋出一个欲哭无泪的表情，说：“方方，你认识那个人？他和你说了什么？”  
何辛两条白藕一样的胳膊垂在怀里的抱枕上，眼睛看着电视上的动画片，说：“不认识，他说他叫阮奕。”  
何辛眼睛从电视上五彩斑斓的画面上挪过来，看着愁眉苦脸的方瑜恩：“唔，他是我另一个爸爸吧。”  
方瑜恩一天之内当了两次噤声的鹌鹑。  
何辛性格比较早熟，照顾他的何楚和方瑜恩，说实话也都是两个孩子，摸索了这些年，平时对何辛也不像家长。  
过了好一会儿，方瑜恩才小媳妇一样蹭到何辛身边，捏他的小手，不知道说什么，只好叹了一口气。  
何辛安慰似的抓住了他两根手指，方瑜恩注意到何辛嘴角抿着一个小小的弧度，心中一抖，试探着开口：“方方你是不是很开心？”  
何辛偎在他身边，看向方瑜恩的眼睛闪闪动人：“唔，一点点，他不是来找我们的吗？”  
方瑜恩鼻子一酸。  
何辛再懂事，也不过是一个不到四岁的小孩，他什么都不知道，那么无辜。  
何楚给了他和其他小孩拥有的一样的爱和陪伴，所以何辛懵懵懂懂地什么都敢期待，什么都敢爱，不会觉得自己另一个从未露面的父亲并不爱他们，也不会觉得自己在阮奕面前是一个身份不光彩的私生子。  
方瑜恩眼泪说来就来，唰地流了满脸，何辛摸他的脸，问：“怎么了？你很担心吗？”  
方瑜恩摇头，用手背擦了两下脸，又哭又笑，开口的话半真半假：“我害怕他会抢走你。”  
何辛摇头：“不会，爸爸在哪里我就在哪里。”  
方瑜恩心里没底，还不知道该怎么办，往后两天就有接连不断的礼物送到他家，都是包装高级的儿童玩具，想也知道是谁送来的。  
这让方瑜恩心里更加惶恐，却又不敢轻易去敲楼下的门，每天带着何辛出门前，都会在心里祷告阮奕可以大发慈悲，这么多年过去后已经放过了何楚。

 

何楚的信息素很淡，发/情期本来就不长，只是被高契合度的Alpha诱导，二次标记让他短暂地清醒后，就一直在混沌高热的情/潮之中，像是要把之前欠缺的补回来，他在这两天眷恋又渴望Alpha的气息。  
他在第三天的时候，就清醒了很多，昏沉却也记得发生了什么，躺在全是阮奕气息的床上，由内而外地困倦，指尖都累得不想动。  
他只是不知道该作何反应。  
他之前每天过得都很忙，天不亮就要去鲜花市场补货，然后回来给何辛做饭，带着何辛一起去开店，然后在店里搬花、打扫、打刺、包花、拉货……晚上再抱着何辛回去，每天都被琐碎的杂事填满，它们占用了他所有空闲的时间，他满足于这种稳定的生活，抱着何辛的时候，也觉得很幸福。  
所以他从来不去想以前的事，更不会去想那些半真半假的感情，和遥不可及的人。  
只是现在，大概没有人比他的经历更荒谬，埋起来的又乱又糟糕的过去，被骤然挖出来，还没来得及理清楚从哪里说，或者要不要重新藏起来，就被一脚踢回了原地。  
何楚撑着坐起来，用放在一边的手机看，才知道已经是三天后。  
他给方瑜恩打了一个电话，开口的声音很哑——藏不住的难堪，方瑜恩在那边很平静，告诉他何辛在司徒嬴那里，自己下课就带着何辛回来。  
“……好。”何楚顿了顿，又让方瑜恩帮自己带点药。  
挂了电话的时候，像是有什么感应，他抬头就和站在门口的阮奕对上视线。  
阮奕在外面接电话，回头就看到刚刚还昏睡不醒的人在打电话，他猜到何楚清醒后会逃避，心中却又不是自己想的那么不在意。  
他走过去，坐在床边，宽大的手掌摸上何楚的后颈，问：“休息够了？”  
不待何楚回答，他就一手环住何楚的肩膀，掐着他的下巴，咬上他的下唇，舌尖抵开他不强硬的反抗。  
何楚还是他的Omega，何楚拒绝不了他。  
一切都没有变，有什么不一样了，阮奕都会原原本本让何楚找回来。  
“不想休息？想谈谈？”阮奕亲了一下他的腺体，把他的衣服拿过来。  
何楚之前以为自己是明白阮奕的，后来知道是自己自以为是，现在又隔了这么多年，更是看不透阮奕，也不敢再去猜他的心思。  
在安静的房间中，何楚突然想到了以前阮奕拿走他衣服，又还给他的那次。  
那时候他不敢相信，又受宠若惊，如果当时回头看一眼，是不是就能看到阮奕漠然嘲谑的目光？  
何楚本来想自嘲一下，偏偏嘴角提不起来，握了一下手心，在心底无声轻叹了一声。  
阮奕站在后面看着何楚的动作，走过去扳过不转身的何楚，和他的视线交会了一瞬，躬身把人抱起来：“你不累吗？别动。”  
在外面，阮奕和他面对面坐着，好似谈判一样，面前的桌上还依次摆放着几份像是专门给何楚准备的文件，背后是迎风摇摆的酢浆草。  
阮奕拿出了烟盒，问何楚：“介意么？”  
何楚摇头，看着阮奕叼着烟嘴点烟，英俊深邃的五官在淡薄的烟雾下依然锋利冷锐，夹着烟的五指修长，无名指上戴着的戒指素淡低调，何楚看了一眼就想到了阮奕说的话，心里苦不堪言。  
阮奕漠然道：“谈吧。先说你让蓝姝好帮你改了国籍，又找了一个不知所谓的人假装你出国了的事。”  
何楚本来就很紧张，然后被这个太过理所当然的开场白弄得一蒙。阮奕嘴角挑了一下，隔着细烟的眼睛漆亮稠黑，凝着冷光：“对了，她和吴怒都很谨慎，不看病不工作都不会来这里。你是怎么谢他们的？”  
何楚错愕地看着他，说：“这是我自己的事，和你无关。”  
阮奕淡笑，却又让人觉得毛骨悚然：“是么，你是我的Omega，我不该好好谢谢他们吗？”  
何楚眼中闪过惊痛：“是你骗我的。”在发情期高契合度的身体背叛了他，生理本能战胜了感情。  
“我骗你？”阮奕在坐在这里的时候，就觉得心口发慌，要做点什么恢复成他平时冷静克制的样子，何楚的话轻而易举撕破了他的伪装，被他忽略很久的病痛发作，双腿开始隐隐作痛，他在烟盒上碾灭了烟，“难道你要去告我强迫你？那这个呢？”  
何楚在看到视频的时候，脸瞬间就惨白了下去，视线慌张无措地移开，甚至不敢在面前的文件上多留，而阮奕说：“看吧，没什么不可以看的。”  
三份中，一份是关于吴怒的，一份是关于蓝姝好的，还有一份是关于何辛的。  
阮奕作为一个喜怒不形于色的商人，喜欢精算利益，做有把握的事，现在把何楚会在意的全部都放在了他面前，像是做生意一样，但又不是为了和何楚讨价还价，只是让他害怕，再让他屈服。  
何楚突然明白过来，阮奕并不是要谈，他只是要算账。  
但是他又不明白阮奕到底要做什么，如果只是因为恨自己就这么大费周章，那他是不是太荣幸了些。  
何楚舔了一下干涩的唇，艰难组织词句：“我知道你还是不信，但是以前的事真的不是我做的。我也没有想过要缠着你，你不用把我当成一个隐患，就算不看着我，我也不会和任何人说起我们之间的事。”  
看着何楚字字清晰地和自己撇干净关系，那句“你这么多年有想起过我吗”卡在阮奕喉咙，刺得他血腥翻涌，开口的时候又悉数咽下，淡漠如常：“以前我也说过，我要你留在我身边。”  
何楚左手一颤，苦笑：“为什么呢？我有自己的生活。”  
阮奕也笑了一下，舌尖带着寒意：“什么生活？带着我的孩子开始新的生活？楚楚，我记得我说过，这个孩子也不过是我给你的。”  
阮奕让他生下孩子，不过是让他不敢走，也舍不得走。  
就是没有想到，何楚走得干净利落，毫不留恋。  
豪赌一场又输得精光的阮奕，不可能再给何楚像当初一样的选择。  
“我可以马上带走他，你不跟我走，那就再也见不到他。”  
阮奕离开的时候甚至没有去看何楚的表情，像是谈判结束，占据着鲜明的优势，姿态倨傲漠然：“两天后，我来接你们。”  
下面有接他的司机，直接送他去医院，这里也留下了些人帮他看着。  
一切都按照阮奕计划好的进行着，只是坐上车的时候，阮奕掐着自己的眉心久久没有睁开眼。  
他可能有更好的办法，但是阮奕已经做不到像以前一样，有些话他说不出口，何楚也不会信。  
阮奕一如既往地狠心冷肺，他愿意花这么长的时间缜密布置自己的计划，沉下自己的仇恨，就为了给阮时昌他们毫无翻身之地的一场报复，现在也舍得用强硬的手段把想要的东西捆在自己身边。  
想要一个“原原本本”很难，但只要何楚站在阮奕安排好的位置，那他以后愿意花大把的时间去修补如初。


	9. 28

阮奕和汪其悦之前签了有四页的婚前协议，但是阮奕现在提出来的要求还是有些突然，所以彼此的律师在接洽，两人也见了几次面。  
而汪其悦回国半个多月后，第一次“回”了阮家，她知道这可能是自己最后一次来这里。  
离开的时候，她多看了两眼这个高贵冷清的庄园，远远地看到了阮奕的那个小儿子，在渐行渐远的视线里，峻拔的阮奕走出来把小孩抱在手臂上。  
汪其悦除了有些意外，心底也有些异样。  
她意外阮奕会为了一个Omega做出放弃，她以为阮奕是名利场上的不败者，源自他天生的薄情寡义，他的世界里什么都清楚分明，都被标上了冰冷的价值符号，所以他一直都有超乎常人的冷静倨傲。  
汪其悦想到了阮奕这些年的展露的锋芒，在他全力推动下，阮氏最近两年的大动作就是一改之前的傲慢姿态，准备把旗下核心的电子和重工公司上市。  
有人认为这个举动透露了阮氏在全球新一轮扩张中出现的资金乏力，纯粹是敛财；也有人看到的阮氏集团代表的巨额财富，股价估值一直水涨船高；而更多的财经媒体普遍认为，两家公司的上市是太子爷阮奕的加冕仪式，意味着这个庞然的财阀机器彻底变了掌舵者——所以很多人把把阮氏的计划代称为“王冠”。  
只要阮奕一如既往地不出错，他的“王冠”一定会稳稳成型。  
汪其悦有些悲天悯人地摇了一下头，觉得自己演多了恋爱至上的角色，为别人的故事死去活来太多次，往后看得眼中有些不解，也有些惋惜。

在汪其悦走后，阮奕和律师又单独谈了几句，然后就去外面把正在骑着小马的何辛抱起来，眼底少见地露出了笑意：“方方，明天带你去见爸爸。”  
何辛眼睛唰地亮了，黑宝石一样的眼睛看向他：“真的吗？你的事情都办好了？”  
看到阮奕点头，他就靠在父亲宽阔的胸口一直笑——他已经接受了阮奕说现在不见何楚，对何楚是一种保护的说法。  
晚上睡觉的时候，本来要和何楚视频，想想又算了，神神秘秘对阮奕说：“给爸爸一个惊喜。”  
阮奕受到儿子情绪的影响，脸上比以前柔和了很多。  
阮奕心底万无一失的计划和记录明晰得失的账本，现在的这个结果是让阮奕满意。  
在去找何楚的时候，他冷凝着一张脸走出电梯，胸膛的心跳又比以往更快些。  
何楚已经睡在床上，但是没有睡着，在听到开门声的时候，他就挣开了眼，能感觉到阮奕放轻的动作。  
阮奕躺进被子，手臂就从后伸过来，胸膛贴近何楚的后背，干燥的唇也贴上后颈细嫩的皮肤，用Alpha的信息素包裹住自己的Omega。  
然后不知道什么时候他们就密不可分的亲吻起来，遵循着本能，像是无时无刻都需要着彼此。  
阮奕空出一只手拧开了一点灯，照亮床头一角，何楚衣服被卷到上面，洁白单薄的胸膛起伏，胸口的乳粒被揉得鲜红站立，阮奕亲吻着他的身体，然后举起他的手，把衣服脱下。  
灯光下，何楚的身体莹白泛粉，被抬起脚踝进入的时候，他细细喘了一声，脸上露出似痛非痛的表情，酡红的脸上眉心蹙起。  
没有人不喜欢看这种因为接纳自己而忍耐痛苦的表情，像是一种鼓舞又像是一种肯定，阮奕托起他的细腰，强横残忍地往自己跨间送——何楚的身体沉在在床上，只有腰被抬起来如一把细弓被握着往前自己彻底吃进去粗昂的巨物，穴口被撑到极限，痛和恐惧挤在一起赶走了被撑满的欢愉，喉咙里忍不住跑出呻/吟：“啊……”  
何楚脸皮薄，平时就很安静，做爱的时候，也不喜欢出声，以前和阮奕感情好的时候，被阮奕半哄半骗地会小小叫两声。  
现在他细细的一声喘，埋在窄穴里的粗物像是又大了一点，撑得他感觉自己要裂开了，睁开眼就看到阮奕冷峻紧绷的脸，稠黑的眼底凝着一滴猩红一样。  
阮奕直觉不太正常，他居高临下能看清楚何楚此时每一种表情，还有鲜嫩潮湿的嫩穴含着自己的性器，太明晰的拥有感，让他无法自拔地陷入了蛊惑，在何楚的配合里，有一种溺死一样的快感。  
这个姿势很费腰力，何楚过了一会就不行了，控制不住地往下滑，又被阮奕控着腰，紧热的甬道被里面巨物一次次摩擦刺激，后脊升起的酸麻，被狠狠掼了几下后，何楚眼瞳一颤，咬出下唇，湿淋淋涌出来的水湿了下面的床单。  
阮奕在高热紧缩的甬道里没有出来，额角暴起两根青筋，把何楚抱起来，吻住他被咬着发白的下唇，勾着的舌头裹过嘴里的软肉，吻出黏腻潮湿的声响，身下缓缓抽动。  
何楚的身体瘦而软，坐在阮奕怀里，像是被他完全笼罩着，成为了他身下的一个阴影。  
刚刚高潮痉挛过的甬道娇嫩又敏感，能清晰感觉到性器上横亘肉筋摩擦而过，何楚瑟缩在阮奕怀里，手指抓紧了他后背发硬的肌肉。  
阮奕把他的左手抓下来，放在中间的小腹上，隔着薄薄的一层那里因为涨满都微微鼓起，何楚手颤了一下想要拿开，阮奕往里顶了一下更幽闭的穴口，含着他的耳朵，声音发黯：“楚楚，你摸一下，我在弄哪里？嗯？”  
说着按着何楚的手微微用力下压小腹让他去感受一下自己被欺凌的地方，把体内压实涨满的感官扩大，何楚脚尖都绷直了，脚踝上的踝链跟着颤动，惊恐摇头：“……疼……”  
“顶开就不疼了。”阮奕和他十指紧扣，掌控着他的安全感，身下凶横，把没有在发情期的生殖腔撞得发麻，又因为时不时地按压，快感如潮涌，让何楚在又怕又麻里感觉源源不断流出来的水是来因为身体最深处被撞开了。  
何楚不再说话，靠在阮奕肩头，在阮奕用力的时候，水红的嘴中出的热气和细喘，给予了阮奕不知疲倦的动力——他很喜欢这个姿势，能把何楚完全抱在怀里，何楚没有力气的时候，能和他贴着脸，心跳和呼吸都在咫尺间。  
他们像是在一起渡过发情期，何楚需要着他，依附着他，心甘情愿地成为他的Omega。  
最后床单彻底都湿了，何楚跪在湿透了的床单上，身上每一处关节都泛着情动的红，白皙的后背是成片的吻痕，腰窝被阮奕握着去迎合Alpha的进入，嘴里的呻吟也渐渐习惯一样，越发甜腻绵长。  
阮奕忍下了想把人弄坏的冲动，在何楚身体里灌入了今晚的第四波精液，射精地时候压着何楚的后背，咬住了他的后颈，像是完成标记成结一样。  
被满足的欲望和征服欲，让阮奕一时都忘记了所有，阮奕对何楚的一切都想要得发狂，因为何楚的一点回应就欣喜若狂。他甚至不去计较自己的软弱，他埋在何楚体内，紧紧抱着他，像是那个爱意单纯明晰的Omega又回来了。  
何楚动了一下，让Alpha已经恢复常态的性器从自己体内滑出去，费力转身，看着阮奕：“二少，我可以求你一件事吗？”  
阮奕盯着眼梢泛红，眼中还含着蒙蒙水光的何楚，一瞬间像是什么凝滞在胸口，所有的热和欲都冷却了一下。  
何楚抬起酸软的手臂，环住他的脖子，脸贴向他，声音沙哑：“我想见见何辛，可以吗？”  
像是害怕阮奕不同意，他谨慎又轻声：“我不会说什么，就是想见见他，他这么久不见我，也会害怕……”  
阮奕目光阴沉，推开他下床大步去了浴室。  
何楚保持着被推开的姿势在床上躺了一会，浑身黏腻让他很不舒服，稍微动一下就有什么顺着腿缝流出来。

阮奕裸身站在浴室，苍白峻拔的身体肌肉修长有力，背上还有几道微红的抓痕，从上面淋下来的冷水浇在Alpha高温的身体上流过，浇不灭他想要毁天灭地的怒火。  
一手关上了水，扯过一条浴巾围上，阮奕大步走出去，就看到何楚靠在床头，正在仰头吃药，纤细脆弱的脖子吞咽滑动。  
阮奕身上沾着冰冷潮湿的水汽，走过去一把把桌上的药砸在了地上，白色的药片蹦了一地，他声音沉冷：“何楚，你把我当成了什么？”  
何楚像是被吓到了，捏着水杯的指尖泛白，有些不知所措地茫然，在问他，也在问自己：“那你觉得我们该是什么关系？”  
阮奕掐着他的下巴，居高临下看着他的眼睛，一字一句说：“我找了你五年，现在把你带回来，你还是觉得我在恨你？”  
阮奕也有自己的胆怯，别人都告诉他，何楚真的不爱他，是他执迷不悟，也是他自欺欺人，而何楚不在意的那五年是阮奕的心刺，每次拿出来说的时候，阮奕都觉得自己自己在祈求何楚。  
偏偏何楚垂着眼睫，无辜得置身事外：“我没有让你找啊。”  
阮奕松开手，转身就走。  
何楚慌张抓住他的手腕，阮奕脚步马上就停下来，心里说，说你爱我，说你爱我。  
“能让我见见何辛吗，求你了。”  
阮奕肝胆俱裂，他舌尖含刃，整个人肃杀冷漠，开口就要伤人，但是他也只是拨开何楚的手，声音冷得没有一丝起伏：“当然。”  
何楚不怀疑阮奕会骗他，阮奕一向说到做到。  
但是在阮奕走后，何楚感觉不到开心和期待，靠坐在床头，失神看了一会房间的某处，然后深深地把脸埋进了手掌中。

在第二天，何楚没有去学琴，这里每天都有钟点工来做整理，隔三天就有一次大清理，几乎干净得一尘不染，不过何楚还是都打扫了一遍，像是之前在自己那个五十平米的小房子里，耐性十足的细心打扫。  
阮奕进屋就闻到了陌生的饭菜香，和每次迎接他的冰凉空气完全不同。  
何辛从他怀里下来，开开心心去找何楚：“爸爸。”  
何楚在洗手间跑出来，看到何辛就先笑了一下，何辛抱住他的腿，原本很开心的小脸又突然委屈起来，眼睛红了一圈，小声又叫了一遍：“爸爸。”  
何楚的心像是在酸水里泡着，蹲下去轻轻环住何辛，在心底无声地说了一遍又一遍的“对不起”。  
阮奕本来打算把何辛送过来，自己就走，但是看着抱在一起的一大一小，他又迈不动脚，心里认为自己留下来是担心何楚会带着何辛离开。  
何楚抱着何辛走过来，大约是像在小孩面前装装样子，对阮奕抿嘴笑了一下，说：“吃饭吧。”  
这里没有儿童餐椅，何辛坐在板凳上就只剩下一个毛茸茸的小脑袋，阮奕动手把餐桌上的东西都搬到了矮矮的茶几上。  
何楚自己去拿碗筷，回来的时候看到阮奕在盯着桌上的饭菜，有些紧张。  
何楚不会做菜，比较拿手的就是没有什么味道的幼童辅食，他担心阮奕金贵的嘴巴吃不惯自己做的东西。  
阮奕吃饭特别慢，动作优雅表情漠然，看不出来他到底喜不喜欢，等到吃饭最慢的何辛停下勺子，他也才不紧不慢放下了碗筷，帮何楚把碗拿进了洗碗机。  
因为何辛小尾巴一样一直紧紧跟着何楚，缓解了何楚在阮奕面前的不安和紧张，在擦完流理台的时候，右手捏着左手无意识捏了几下。  
“你的手怎么了？”  
“没事，有点酸。”  
阮奕拿过他的手，苍白的手背上只有一些做花艺师时留下的陈旧伤疤，拇指和食指捏了几下他的又薄又软的手掌。  
何楚把手抽了回去，阮奕看了他一眼，转身去了书房。  
何楚不知道他怎么又不高兴了，看了几次关上的书房门，让何辛端着果盘和水进去。  
何辛一次只能搬一个，来来回回跑了两次，出来的时候，对何楚说阮奕好像不开心。  
趁何辛午睡的时候，何楚去轻轻敲了书房的门。在他进去的时候，阮奕看了他一眼，又继续盯着自己面前的屏幕。  
何楚把装着冷水的水杯换走，捏着玻璃杯站在书桌对面，主动对要冷酷到底的阮奕说：“你最近是不是很忙？”  
阮奕向来吝啬分享关于自己的事，不过以前何楚要是问，他又会说一点。  
何楚开口后，阮奕拿着鼠标的手就停了下来，看向何楚，说：“过来。”  
在何楚走过去后，阮奕伸手把人拉到自己腿上，低头就能看到何楚温顺低垂的眉眼，还有秀挺洁白的鼻尖。  
阮奕想到昨晚的事，牙根就发紧，掐着他的腰把人勒在怀里动也不能动，冷着脸几句话说完自己的事，还透露了自己一周后可能要去联邦新洲出差，参加两家公司在证交所的上市。  
何楚静静听了一会，知道有些不是像阮奕自己说的那么简单轻松，可是又觉得有些话自己来说不合适，想走又走不了，窝在阮奕怀里兔子一样，一动不敢动。  
Omega的后颈又白又嫩，被标记后的腺体对其他Alpha的吸引力大大下降，但是对于标记的它的Alpha来说是一块随时随地散发芬芳的甜美糕点，阮奕不客气地咬了上去，用Alpha的犬牙和体液占有那里，并引诱自己的Omega。  
阮奕拖着他的后脑，拇指按进他微喘的唇，摸到嫩滑的舌尖，然后湿润的指尖划过他的脸，火热强势的吻落下来。  
何楚一如既往的感觉到了畏惧，在Alpha的气息里颤栗，害怕失去什么，又渴望得到什么，他情不自禁地含住了阮奕的唇瓣，吮着他的舌头，也无意识在他身上蹭了一下。  
何楚迷迷糊糊想到何辛午睡一般睡一个半小时，没有拒绝阮奕的引诱，顺从地抓紧了他的衣服，然后阮奕手往下，抓了一下他的屁股，把他推开，看着他染上水光的眼睛和嘴唇，狭长的眉眼冷峻，气息不变，绯红的唇角微挑：“我还有事要忙。”  
看到他眼底的戏弄，何楚脸红得都要冒热气，从阮奕身上下来，低头小声说：“那我先走了。”慌张逃走的时候连要拿走的水杯都没有带出去。  
等到何辛醒过来，何楚就没有再去敲过书房的门，在外面的时候，还下意识绕远了。  
何辛醒来后发现了何楚的琴房，对小提琴很感兴趣，问何楚会不会拉。  
何楚没有在他面前提过，现在面对何辛的问题，有些于心不忍，想着他也听不懂，就拿出琴随便拉了几个调。  
何辛一如既往地捧场，拍小手说：“真好听。”  
何楚刚笑了一下，身后传来阮奕低沉的声音：“再拉一首。”  
阮奕走过来，站在他身后翻了一下上面的琴谱，高傲地点了一页：“这个，你以前擅长的。”  
向上是阮奕沉甸甸的目光，看下是何辛期待的眼神，何楚骑虎难下，左手指尖无意识动了一下。  
胸口无声起伏了一下，何楚左手托琴按在琴弦上，左手拿着琴弓，拉了一个短小简单的霍拉舞曲。  
阮奕见过几次何楚拉琴，他还存着何楚去柏林的学校面试时的视频，细白的手指轻快地在琴弦上起舞，身体挺直如一根清俊的细竹，像是只有一束光照在他身上，沉静投入得引人注目。  
今天看着何楚再拿琴的时候，阮奕本来僵滞的胸口又活动了一下似的，一直看着何楚白皙的侧脸。  
何楚很快就结束了自己的独奏，放下琴在何辛的捧场声里，无不可查地苦笑了一下。他拉的是自己小时候的初学曲，没有什么特别的曲式，但是对他来说还是有些勉强，揉弦的时候，僵硬迟钝的手指差点就跟不上走弓的节奏。  
“爸爸，你好厉害，以前我不知道你会这个。”  
何楚虽然很久没有动过琴，但是习惯还在，收起琴的时候，用抹布细细擦着琴身，说：“很早就不喜欢了，就没有提过。”  
阮奕听不得这些，他现在觉得何楚每句话都意有所指，目光又沉了几分。在何楚把琴收起来，牵着何辛准备出去的时候，阮奕说：“你的手是不是受伤了？”  
他刚才注意到何楚的手指有些凝滞，不似以前轻盈，觉得这是这些年负重搬花造成的，没有给何楚开口的机会，又替何楚做了决定，说：“明天去看看医生。”  
然后揉了一下儿子的脑袋，把何辛的头发揉得乱糟糟的，又进了书房。  
阮奕在书房待到窗外金乌坠地，暮色四合，他在等着何楚开口，只要何楚开口，他也不介意维持一家三口的平静。  
可是何楚没有，在送何辛离开的时候，甚至很轻松的样子，还交代何辛乖乖听阮奕的话。  
在把车上就睡着的何辛抱回去后，阮奕开车去返回。  
站在电梯里，他几乎听到了自己的心跳声，电梯门打开，阮奕没有往前走，仔细辨认了一下空气里的气息。  
有自己熟悉的Omega气息，他失常的心跳才归于平静，往房间里走。  
何楚小时候就喜欢坐在地上，现在也一样，阮奕在琴房找到他的时候，他就盘腿坐在地上，手边放着打开的琴盒。  
阮奕不满地看了一下光洁的地板，他让人送来的地毯还没有送到，淡声说：“不要像一个小孩子一样坐在地上。”  
何楚答应了一声，抱着琴盒从地上站起来，在阮奕站在他身后的时候，突然说：“国外一个顶级的乐团有几场巡演，老师想带我去看看，我也想看。你可以让我去吗？”  
阮奕明白今天和昨天一样，都是何楚的交换，沉默了一会，问：“什么时候？”  
“明天。”  
“去多久？”  
“半个月左右。”  
阮奕看着何楚，几年前他愿意送何楚去学琴，就是牢牢抓住了何楚在意的东西，确信可以把人捆绑在自己身边，何楚不管去多远，也都在他身边，而且那时候阮奕笃定着何楚的喜欢和心软。  
只是何楚现在做的一切，不知道是要提醒自己的位置，还是在提醒阮奕。  
阮奕清楚自己没有做错。他是怕何楚不爱他，所以他不会让何楚离开自己左右，在他刚准备拒绝何楚的时候，何楚说：“我想去试一试自己能不能重新学琴。”  
阮奕直觉不能信何楚的话，何楚又绝情又心狠，能放弃自己的小提琴，也能不要阮奕，现在这么说只是让自己心软。  
但是阮奕还是为何楚话里的意思心动不已，不敢不要何楚给他的希望。  
“好。”阮奕拇指抹过何楚眼角那粒小痣，低头亲了一下，然后犬牙咬住他后颈的腺体。


	10. 33

不知道何楚是想逃避，还是真的没把这件事放在心上，阮奕自己心里回肠百转的时候，他已经沉入了梦境，嘴唇还染着水光，让人想把他咬醒。  
阮奕眼眸漆亮目光锐利，盯着何楚的时候如含着凶光，像一个守财奴，恨不得手脚并用缠在自己的金珠上，在何楚推了他几次后，他又把何楚当一块小卷饼一样裹在自己身上。  
早上何楚的手机刚刚亮起，闹钟都没有响，就被一只手关掉。  
阮奕醒得很早，在海外的助理在早上六点三十分的时候就打了电话过来。  
昨天在新洲股市开盘前，零时区的外汇市场就先出现了大量的外汇抛售，股市出现动荡，在距离西半球的新洲开盘的五个小时里，全世界的投机者都在追涨杀跌，疯狂卖盘。阮氏为了防守已经投入了二百亿英镑，专员和本国的中央银行行长谈话，商谈汇率回击。  
外汇市场上汇率一路下跌，和阮氏之前狂妄的做法不无关系。等到新洲主战场打响，双方都没有商谈出一个满意的应对方案。  
面对提高的利率，卖家并不害怕增加的空头成本，汹涌而来的卖盘没有停止。  
谁都清楚了这是一场针对阮氏的狙击战，或许刚开始只是个别，现在全世界的投机者都被唤醒，作为唯一的买家，阮氏经过几轮的防守，依然无法阻止股价下跌。  
而世界其他巨头公司迅速登场抄底，这场从外汇市场开始的狙击战，演变成了分食战，在西五区十七点外汇市场收盘时结束。  
阮时昌站在镜头前，面容僵硬脸色灰败，像一个囚犯，面对长枪短炮的轰炸，他一字一句说：“这是犯罪……”  
阮奕冷嗤了一声，没有什么表情地收起手机，伸手捏了一下何楚睡得微红的脸，一层薄肉也软绵绵的，呼吸轻甜。  
在何楚的闹钟准备响起来的时候，阮奕已经盯着何楚看了快一个小时。  
不可否认，他今天心情是很好的。  
阮奕不想把人叫醒，下床前，把他的嘴挤得嘟起，亲了一下，轻轻下床去看看何辛有没有醒。  
何辛性格比较稳重，也不会早上起来就要找爸爸，但是因为之前的事，醒来发现身边没有何楚有些后怕。阮奕推门进来的时候，就看到儿子坐在床上抿紧了嘴角，眼里都是委屈。  
“爸爸呢？”  
“他还在睡觉。”  
何辛接受了今天是阮奕来照顾他的事实，靠在阮奕身上让他给自己穿衣服。  
之前阮奕很少干这种亲力亲为的事，何辛又小又软，阮奕给他套衣服的时候都怕弄疼他，动作慢而轻。  
阮奕给何辛洗脸的时候，何辛隔着热毛巾问：“爸爸今天你送我去上课吗？”  
之前何辛和他不熟，并不怎么叫他，不知道是因为他住院，还是因为何楚对何辛说了什么，何辛才像是真的接受了他。  
阮奕听到何辛嫩嫩的声音这么称呼他，心底还是会有些触动，不觉拿出更多的耐心，说：“今天不去上课，你在这里陪爸爸。”  
何辛乖乖点头。  
阮奕看着儿子和何楚肖似的脸，之前的一种想法又冒出了头，不顾腿上的伤痛，半蹲在地上，开始向何辛灌输，家里只能有一个爸爸，以后要试着改口叫何楚“妈妈”。

 

何楚晚上老是觉得自己被压在一块发热的硬石头下，后来又像是被放在一块铁板上，一夜黑甜到了天亮，睁开眼的时候就和一双黑亮的眼睛对上。  
何辛睡在他旁边，小手合在脸颊边，看到他醒了，就拱了过去：“爸爸，你醒啦。”  
何辛的小身体比压了何楚一晚上的硬铁板抱着舒服太多，何楚抱着儿子醒了三秒钟的神，还是很困倦，看了一眼手机，比他平时起床晚了两个小时。  
何楚有些头晕，皱着眉揉了一下脸，总觉得自己哪里不太对劲。  
他以前在阮奕身边也会很贪睡，因为Alpha在身边带给他不自觉的安全感。  
何楚以为这次也是这样，没好意思再赖床，很快就收拾好自己，给阮奕打了一个电话后，就在病房里教何辛怎么背乐谱。  
听到有人进来的声音，坐在沙发上的何楚和何辛一起看过去，果然是阮奕。他穿着笔挺的衬衣长裤，窄腰长腿，因为消瘦了很多，脸上轮廓更加锋锐深邃。  
在手术完一周后，阮奕要在病房里见自己的手下，那个时候就换下了病服。但是现在乍然和苍白英俊的阮奕对上视线，何楚仍旧觉得心跳有些失常，耳后发热。  
阮奕之前不喜欢自己的信息素，发现Omega真的没有办法抗拒自己Alpha的信息素后，他也不吝于用这种方式展示自己的魅力。何楚一目了然的目光给了人极大的满足感，红红的嘴唇像是等着人去咬。  
不过旁边还有一个目光清澈的何辛。  
阮奕走过去揉了揉何辛的脑袋，然后手掌贴着何楚的脸，说：“我带了医生过来，让他看看你的手。”  
阮奕安排了三个医生过来，带着何楚去做检查。何楚自己都没有做过这么精密的检查，还没有听到医生怎么说，就被阮奕领着去吃午饭。  
下午的时候，他还要去找自己的老师，也没有机会问。  
何楚也不清楚自己在担心什么，他偶尔会觉得心慌，也找不到原因。

因为何楚自己端正了态度，每天都在认真练习自己不灵活的左手，渐渐地被老师看出了一点不对劲。今天因为他总是出神，老师就结束了今天的课程，继续和他吃茶聊天，问起他的手怎么了。  
何楚现在也不是很在意，摊开手合握了一下，说：“以前被绑架的时候，伤到了。”  
以阮奕的身份，盯着他的人很多，这种事老师虽然吃惊，但是也不算意外，只心疼地抓过何楚的手左右看：“伤得很严重吗？”  
老者的手满是皱纹，又温暖干燥，传递出和被阮奕或者何辛的手牵着完全不一样的感觉，让何楚心底生出了一点点的苦涩。他笑了一下，说：“不严重，只是有点影响。”  
“你也不早点说，我就说你心底有事。是不是很疼？”  
不是难以忍受的剧痛和恐惧成为了迈不过去的噩梦，也没有人会放弃自己的钟爱。  
何楚心底是有些遗憾，现在更多的是害怕，担心自己逃避了这么多年，会让他彻底捡不起曾经的东西。  
不过他又天生乐观，在心底安慰自己，他以后还可以当一名花艺师，毕竟不是以前那个毁了一只手就觉得天崩地裂的小孩了。  
何楚对自己的老师说：“都好了。”  
“不行，你这手一定有办法恢复，我想想办法。”  
何楚忍不住笑了一下，温顺地点了一下头。  
在老师去打电话问自己朋友的时候，何楚收到了阮奕的消息，阮奕给他发了一张照片过来——阮奕带着何辛去了一趟琴行。  
照片上何辛坐在琴凳上，背影安静端正，细弱的小腿还踩不到地，面前的三角钢琴对他来说像是一只高贵的巨兽。  
何楚盘腿坐在榻榻米上，眯着眼睛笑起来，突然觉得自己有点想他们。  
等到他拎着琴盒从老师家的公寓出来，就看到阮奕停在路边的车。阮奕站在一边，墨镜遮了眼睛，挺直的鼻子和削薄的唇透着些许疏冷，看到何楚就摘了墨镜，迈着长腿朝他走过来。  
何楚被他揽着腰往前走，皱眉看了看他的腿，低声问：“今天疼不疼？”  
阮奕摇头，看何楚还是看着自己，捏着何楚下巴转过他的脑袋，让他看另一边抱着一盒红玫瑰的何辛。  
何辛刚刚藏在车门的另一边，何楚过来的时候，他才抱着比他还要长的礼盒过来。美艳浓烈的玫瑰把他的小脸映得发红，他笑眯眯地说：“妈妈，送给你。”  
何楚脸也红红的，抱着花，对着他们父子两个，嘴角抿着笑，小声说了一声：“谢谢。”  
又弯腰亲了一下何辛的脸，然后假装自己是在一视同仁，很镇定地仰头亲了一下阮奕的侧脸，白皙的后颈也跟着泛着细腻的红。  
等到跟着阮奕去了他住的公寓，被阮奕的糖衣炮弹砸得晕头转向的何楚才清醒了过来。  
现在再说让阮奕去看看他新家的话也迟了。  
阮奕回来后就去了书房，何楚一直关注这几天的新闻，又在病房里听了不少消息，多少知道一些阮奕在干什么，也不想去打扰他，自己坐在沙发上发愁。  
然后何辛跑上沙发，小手拢在嘴边，低声问他：“妈妈，刚刚辛辛问我的那句话是什么意思？”  
何辛刚才坐在地上，拿了一本双语书，在和机器人辛辛进行简单的一问一答，他听不懂辛辛在说什么，就偷偷来问何楚。  
何楚抱着歉意说：“我刚刚没有听你们在说什么……方方你叫我什么？”  
何辛看着他：“妈妈。”  
何楚脸马上就红了，猜也知道是谁教的何辛，说：“怎么不叫我爸爸了？”  
何辛什么都不懂，只认真复述阮奕的话：“爸爸说家里两个爸爸不方便，你是妈妈，有他在的时候，就叫你妈妈。是不可以吗？”  
何楚和阮奕之间一直很虚无的关系，好像因为这两个称呼突然在各种意义上变得密不可分起来。对着儿子的目光，何楚顶着一张红脸，点了一下下巴，小声说：“你叫吧。”  
何辛不明白他怎么突然脸红了，抱着他的脖子，嫩嫩的脸颊往他脸上贴，也小声说：“妈妈，我还有多久过生日？”  
何辛生日在八月中旬，还有三天，算起来，他们跟着阮奕回来也才两个多月。  
何楚把他抱在膝上，声音温和：“怎么了？”  
“我想快点过生日，想许生日愿望。”  
何楚笑了一下，说：“想许什么生日愿望，你悄悄告诉我。”  
何辛小手拢在嘴巴边，一共三个愿望，他安排得清清楚楚：“我想妈妈你可以一直这么开心，爸爸没有那么辛苦，唔，还有可以不让我去上算术课。”  
何楚心底发软，失笑：“好，我记住了。我的方方健健康康长大，我就很开心。等你长大去帮爸爸，他就不辛苦了。唔，最后一个我悄悄问问爸爸可不可以。”  
何辛松了一口气，在他脸上左右各亲了一下。

 

虽然阮奕今天刚出院，但是他这段时间除了住在医院，和以前也没有什么两样，他也没有准备专门庆祝一下。  
展钦本来打电话来恭喜他昨晚在外汇市场赚得十八个亿，结果知道了阮奕打算休息一段时间。  
展钦知道这不完全是因为阮奕想要低调，看破不说破，只问了一下要不要帮他买一个海岛，办个婚礼，度个蜜月。  
阮奕眉梢动了一下，又想到何楚昨天晚上说的话，说：“再等等。”  
嘴上这么说，阮奕又忍不住多想了些，他一开始就标记了何楚，但是现在有其他能证明何楚是他所有物的方式，阮奕都要来做一遍。  
一边想着，他点开了自己的邮箱，里面有一封医院发来的邮件，很详细清楚地描述了何楚的情况。  
何楚的手是陈旧性损伤，拍的片子里能清楚看到纤细的五根指骨并不如正常的指骨笔直。  
医生说何楚的五根手指都断过，现在无名指都不能完全伸直，是因为以前接骨的时候没有接好，也可能是因为太严重导致接不好。  
阮奕浏览完，眉梢稍带的笑意彻底凝了起来。  
这些事何楚现在不想告诉他，阮奕心底不希望是和自己有关，但是他还是打算从头查起，从何楚离开他的那天开始。  
他带了半天的小孩，等到何楚回来，才在书房打电话向路业洲问起当年绑架那件事。  
路业洲知道何楚手受伤的事，最近也问了一下之前跟着他一起去接人的手下，在阮奕问起的时候，又回忆了一遍以前的事。  
路业洲跟着人去了医院，看到何楚支开两个保镖后，也没有马上走，而是躲在了空调机后面，等两个保镖走远了，他才走出医院。  
路业洲刚准备跟过去，就有人在医院门口拦住了何楚，把人塞进了车里。路业洲跟了一路，最后把车逼停下来，何楚先被推出来，脸惨白，后面跟着下来了四五个气势嚣张的Alpha。  
当时他看他们直接把何楚交出来了，没有利用人威胁，后来也没有管何楚。当时路业洲只确认了一下何楚安然无恙，让何楚在混乱的时候小心。  
现在路业洲有些怀疑自己当时的判断。  
Alpha面对Omega有天生的优势，尤其是一群训练有素的Alpha，力量上的压制是绝对的，要是当时他们想要恐吓何楚，就算在车上也能很轻松地当着他的面掰断他的手指。  
路业洲心底一惊，没有把自己的猜测说出来，说：“你最好问何楚，他不想说的事，是不想提起，那么严重的手伤，自己怎么走得出来？”  
阮奕挂了电话，脸上是一片分明的阴影。  
从书房出来的时候，正好看到一大一小坐在沙发上，茶几上插着几枝美艳的玫瑰，机器人辛辛在一边用蓝色的电子眼看着他们。  
何楚侧脸静美，和何辛在一起也看不出来是父子关系，更像是兄弟，何辛也很黏何楚，什么都愿意对何楚说。  
阮奕不明白是什么让明明经历了那么多苦难命运的人，能一直坚韧清澈，还教出了这么懂事贴心的何辛。  
因为他不懂，所以看到何楚温和腼腆的笑，胸口都灼热得发疼。  
似乎感觉到他的视线，何楚看了过来，浓黑的眼睫微眯：“你忙完了？”  
阮奕颔首，走过去弯腰在他光洁的额头停留了几秒，压下了心底翻滚着的烈火，温声问他们晚上想吃什么。  
是何楚决定的餐厅，但是他没有什么胃口，最后也没有吃多少，坐在一边看。  
以前何楚就发现阮奕吃东西很慢，慢条斯理地能吃到最后，何辛和他一样，现在慢吞吞地用勺子喂自己，父子俩的进食速度出奇一致。  
何楚正抿着嘴角偷笑，一块香煎龙虾喂到他嘴边，阮奕说：“尝尝。”  
等何楚咽下去，阮奕又喂了一勺黑松露烩饭过来，看何楚看着自己，说：“是挑食么？才吃那么些。”  
何楚又吃了几口，何辛不知道是自己吃不下了，还是有样学样，也挖了一勺自己的土豆泥来喂他。  
里面的奶油芝士太腻了，何楚吃了一口就觉得有些恶心，苦着脸对阮奕摇头。  
阮奕看他真的不想吃，皱着眉心没有再让他吃东西。  
坐车回去的时候，被绑在儿童安全椅上的何辛，看到何楚靠在阮奕肩膀上，阮奕的手揉着何楚的胃，他伸手捏着何楚的手指，问：“妈妈不舒服吗？”  
听到何辛那么叫他，何楚还是觉得难为情，羞赧说：“没有。”  
阮奕说：“明天去看医生。”  
“真的没事，就是不想吃饭，可能是因为最近没有什么事，就变得娇气了一点，我以前一个人带着何辛的时候，都不大生病。”  
阮奕目光沉了下来，碍着何辛的面，他也没有机会开口问何楚以前到底吃过多少苦头。  
现在在何楚如初的爱意面前，阮奕才发现自己什么都不能弥补，什么都不能偿还。  
何楚看他沉默，找了一个话题，说：“我们是直接回去吗？欸？好像不是回去的路。”  
“去你找的那个房子，你不是说想自己住一段时间么？”  
阮奕知道自己要是把何楚带回自己的家，对他没有底线的何楚不会不答应。  
虽然心底不乐意，但阮奕还是正经对何楚说：“我不放心你们，会安排人在你们周围，没有什么影响，不用在意他们。”  
阮奕捏着他的脸，又说自己也会安排人每天接送他和何辛，一切和之前不会有什么变化，只是给了何楚想要的自由和喘息的空间。  
何楚理解他的做法，乖乖点头，眼底露出了一点清澈的笑。  
何辛正专注看着他们，把大人说的话听得清清楚楚，眼睛里装着困惑，不过他什么都没有问。  
很快就到了那个普通小区，看上去治安还行，位置也还行，阮奕眉目高贵地打量周遭，虽有不满，但还是勉强接受。  
“这个是叔叔帮忙找的，从一号门出去离派出所就只有一百多米，旁边还有一个小学……”  
阮奕拿着他的钥匙把门打开，回头看像一个中介的何楚，目光微沉：“你打算在这里长久住下去？”  
“我怕你不放心。”知道阮奕不太高兴，何楚回避这个话题，牵他的手，“二哥，你进去看看。”  
房子小小的，和之前他和何辛住的房子差不多的户型，里面也已经把东西搬了进去，收拾得整整齐齐。  
阮奕在这个小房子里走来走去，最后告诉何楚，他腿疼，今晚就不走了。  
何楚去楼下超市给他买毛巾牙刷，把陪何辛睡觉的任务留给了阮奕。  
阮奕靠在床头给何辛讲了一个童话故事，他声音低沉，有冷冰的质感，不太适合念童话书，何辛一般听完都不会想睡觉，睁着眼睛看他。  
阮奕把书放在一边，手掌摸儿子毛茸茸的小脑袋：“是不是想问什么？”  
何辛搭在外面的手臂像是白藕一样，他担心地问：“我们都换了好几个住的地方了，这次爸爸你不和我们住在一起吗？”  
阮奕把他伸出来的手放回去，温声说：“会的。别怕，我以后不会离开你们。”  
何辛稍微放下心，乖乖闭上了眼睛。  
阮奕要来住一晚，何楚心底有些紧张，他想出来住，是想改变一下和阮奕之前不健康的关系，也舍不得阮奕跟着自己委屈，没有在楼下小超市买东西，出了小区去附近的商场，买阮奕会用的那种，来回花了二十多分钟。  
回家无意间看到手长脚长的阮奕坐在沙发上，背影都和这里简陋的环境格格不入，何楚又觉得是自己在委屈阮奕。  
何楚犹豫了一会儿，在回房间睡觉前，打算和阮奕说自己还是跟着他回去。  
阮奕坐在沙发上，没有开电脑，也没有看电视上放的东西，在背光的阴影里，眼底有稍纵即逝的光影。  
“二哥，你是不是有什么心事？”何楚把指腹按在他眉心。  
阮奕需要想很多的事，但是对他来说都算不上棘手，能让他难办的只有一个人。  
阮奕捏着他的手，一根一根摸过他的指骨，分开他的腿把人抱在自己身上，说：“没事，担心你。”  
何楚还没有开口，就被咬上了嘴唇。  
何辛就在一扇门后，在阮奕咬他后颈的腺体时，他心底又羞又怕，微弱地挣扎了几下。  
“不想吗？”阮奕咬着他的耳垂，声音喑哑低磁。  
何楚怯怯地摇头，说：“你才出院。”  
阮奕抓了一下他的屁股，然后抬着他的腰，把裤子扯了下来，安抚着何楚发抖的后背，说：“我摸摸，不干什么。”  
说着手就捏住了何楚大腿内侧细腻的软/肉，修长的手指顺着腻滑的皮肤往上，隔着一层布料揉Omega秀气的阴/茎。  
光裸的屁股，还有被阮奕捏着的地方让何楚羞耻又害怕，小声求他：“二哥……别弄我了。”  
阮奕沉着目光看不自知的何楚，他现在头顶只有一层浅浅的青皮，让原本锋锐的眉眼显得更加悍利，哑声问：“害怕？”  
何楚埋在他肩窝点头，细细喘着。  
“和我一起不舒服吗？”阮奕把他后颈白皙的皮肤吮出一片红，娇嫩的腺体散发出甜腻的香。  
何楚不回答他的话，但是Omega的身体很敏感诚实，又是在自己的Alpha面前，阮奕感觉自己抓在手里的小屁股都湿得开始流水。阮奕挑了一下唇角，有些凉意的手指就从内裤摸了进去，恶意地拨弄何楚挺立起来的前面，牙齿咬住何楚莹白的耳垂，哑着声音很色气地问他：“嗯？舒不舒服？”  
何楚手指紧紧拧着阮奕的衣服，微颤的声音轻得都听不见：“……舒服。”  
阮奕一边揉着前面，另一只手按进了深陷的臀/缝：“怎么这么怕？”  
“……太大了……每次都会疼……”  
阮奕身上僵了一瞬，把何楚绯红的脸抬起来，和他贴着额头对视了半晌，看着他惶然未觉的目光，突然笑了一下，剑眉薄唇染着三分情和欲，俊美无俦得晃人眼睛。  
抱着他腿站起来，说：“下次我轻一点。”  
因为阮奕的让步，何楚又红着脸商量：“那要等到你的伤好了。”  
说着他心有余悸地用手指轻轻摸着阮奕后脑上的疤痕，眉心都皱在一起。  
阮奕失笑，抱着他去了浴室，放热水的时候，对何楚低声问了一句。  
身体健康的Omega都有稳定的发情期，阮奕问得他面红耳赤，点头小声说：“嗯，好像是，还有一个月吧。那个时候不会影响到你的伤了。”  
阮奕意味不明看了他一眼，没有对自己抱有那么大的信心。


	11. Chapter 11

尽管半夜就知道阮奕回来了，但是早上睁眼看到他的时候，何楚还是觉得惊喜，在房间里多待了一会——回答阮奕事无巨细的问题。  
最后的时候，何楚在下床前主动提到了意外遇到的蔺昭熙，阮奕坐在床边眉心微皱着扫视地毯寻找何楚的拖鞋，让何楚不用为无关的人分神，都交给他来处理。  
说完，他想到是自己半夜把人抱过来，何楚的拖鞋还在儿子房间里。  
何楚靠在床头看着阮奕，想到他从来没有问过自己以前的事，但是好像又什么他都知道的样子。  
何楚突然意识到蔺家的事似乎不是自己单纯以为的恶有恶报。  
他之前也关注关于蔺洪滨的新闻——由蔺洪滨起头，他们多年买卖交易未成年Omega的新闻成为了这几年政府最大的丑闻。  
而蔺洪滨的级别最高，判得并不算最重，先是死缓，在外界引起了很大的不满，蔺家在唾骂声中上诉，变成了死刑，就是那粒枪子还没有落到蔺洪滨身上，就传出了他在监狱里暴毙的消息。  
刚开始外界是不信的，怀疑“金蝉脱壳”，抗议的声音太大，负责的机关部门不得不把进行了尸体检验，多方证明曾经的内阁大臣，现在臭名昭著的变态，已经死在监狱一场惨烈的群殴。  
而且，那时候能引起这么大关注的社会新闻，各种受害人的消息层出不穷，却没有一点关于他的报道。甚至没有媒体提起过蔺洪滨那个收养了近十年的Omega养子。  
之前何楚没有多想，现在细想一下，要保护一个人不受外界揣测的打扰，这么大的能量，并不是蓝姝好一个人能做到的。  
何楚醍醐灌顶：“二哥，蔺洪滨是怎么死的？”  
阮奕低头看着他从被子里伸出的半条纤瘦雪白的小腿，说：“罪有应得。”  
还没有再开口，阮奕就握着他的脚踝，把滑上去的棉质睡裤抹下来，拇指摸着他脚踝上突起的骨头，视线落在他的脚上。  
何楚脚指甲还是阮奕前两天走的时候剪的，被锉刀磨得干净整齐，五个脚趾看着都是粉嫩的白，被盯得不好意思的主人蜷在一起往后缩，然后被捏着亲了一下白皙的脚背。  
阮奕抬头看他：“拖鞋不在房间里。”  
何楚难为情地往地上看，说：“哦，我踩地上就好了。”  
阮奕削薄的唇挑了一下：“不行。等会我去给你拿。”然后倾身托着他的背，另一只手包着人屁股，轻松把何楚抱起来，大步去了他们房间的浴室。  
阮奕很喜欢这种何楚只依赖着他的时候，很专断地包办何楚的事——尽管只是洗脸刷牙的小事。  
何楚像一个没有长大的小朋友，坐在盥洗台上乖乖仰着头让阮奕给他擦脸，毛巾的热气晕红了何楚的脸，淡色的嘴唇看上去很软。  
阮奕把毛巾搭在一边，双手撑在何楚背后的大理石盥洗台上，咬住了他微张的唇瓣，吃到一嘴和他同款牙膏清冽的味道，但是又有些甜。  
在阮奕摸上何楚圆实细腻的肚子时，何楚紧张了一下，舌尖轻颤地和阮奕碰在一起。  
“感觉又圆了。”阮奕一边摸，还一边笑。  
现在是有些明显，只是何楚手脚都瘦条条的，只有中间的肚子圆圆地鼓起来，在阮奕手下浅浅起伏。  
何楚的嘴唇变得鲜红，眼中也蒙着一层动人的水色，羞涩地点头，说：“医生说以后会长得更快。”  
阮奕半蹲下去，隔着柔软的睡衣亲了一下他的肚子：“不要光自己长了，也让妈妈长胖些。”  
虽然已经接受了何辛对自己的称呼，但是听阮奕低沉好听的声音这么说，何楚还是觉得脸上滚烫，掩耳盗铃地转移话题：“我要迟到了。”  
阮奕说：“不会，你闹钟响得很早。”  
又亲了一下何楚的额头，抱着他去了衣帽间，出去给何楚拿拖鞋。  
不知道是谁把何楚落在何辛房间的拖鞋整整齐齐放了他们门外外。  
已经起床的何辛站在楼下客厅中间，穿着一件童趣图案的毛衣，不知道在训练自己面前的小机器人干什么，背着小手，肩背挺直，阮奕从上往下的视线刚好看到儿子毛茸茸、乖巧的发顶。  
阮奕想，该给何辛准备圣诞礼物了。  
阮奕拎着拖鞋回房间，和何楚商量了一下。  
何楚换了一件宽松的卫衣，坐在衣帽间的布艺小墩子上，听阮奕又要给何辛买礼物，不赞同地说：“你这次给方方买的东西他都没有拆。”  
“不冲突。”阮奕把一块机械腕表扣在手上，低头整理平整洁白的衬衣袖口，“我不送，别人也会送他，到时候他会以为我忘记了。”  
何楚走过去帮他把袖扣戴上，口吻温软：“我不是这个意思，我是说你在这个方面太溺爱方方了。上次他生日只是说去游乐场，你就答应送他一个。”  
阮奕理由非常正当充分：“他身体不好，普通游乐场不适合他，他去了也玩不开心。”所以独属于何辛的游乐园里，一切刺激加速心跳的项目都没有。  
何楚指腹摸着袖扣凉凉的宝石切割面，皱着脸。关于教育，他们总是有分歧。阮奕在其他方面对何辛要求很严格，在某些地方又溺爱得让人担心。  
“担心宠坏了方方？”阮奕也不争辩谁才是家里最溺爱何辛的人，双手端起他的脸，修长的眉目带笑，“马上就要有小的了，再不宠着他，你不怕他难过吗？”  
何楚一想，也觉得有道理，只好忧心地皱眉。  
阮奕做了准备，知道这个时候自己的Omega会比平时要胡思乱想很多，捧着他白嫩的脸，问：“楚楚，你想要什么礼物？”  
阮奕看上去不像是注重形式的人，但是平时又经常送何楚小礼物和鲜花，只要出差就会给他们带纪念品，跟不用说，何辛偶尔提起想要的东西，阮奕从来都是有求必应。  
何楚认真想了一下，说：“你多陪我们一会，也休息一下。”  
“以后不会像之前那么忙了，在他出来之前，我都陪着你。所以换一个。”  
何楚眯着眼睛，笑得软糯糯，说：“那我再想想。”  
.  
阮奕是真的空闲下来，何楚去上班的时候，他在公司里也不忙，抽空处理了一下以前的人。  
过去的事，他知道的事比何楚以为的要多很多，当初不单是蔺洪滨身边的人，就连在监狱的钟江远，他也去见过，那些何楚不会说，不知情，也没有第三个人知道的事，阮奕都清楚了解过。  
蔺洪滨出事后，蔺家在国内也待不下去，想要报复出气的人太多，他们只有出国这一条路，过得如何不知道，倒是后来阮奕收到戚家婚典的请帖，上面戚闻行的新娘不是蔺瑄。  
戚闻行最后顶不住压力选择放弃，也和他暗中施压不无关系。  
阮奕冷心冷肺惯了，在事情的处理上有绝对的果断和强硬，唯一一点良心和温情都给了一个人，所以除了某个特例，他不觉得能有什么患难见真情，也不同情任何人。  
当初是他一手把蔺家的路断绝了，所以蔺昭熙的近况，他并不意外，只是觉得一丝后怕。

现在何楚怀孕都快四个月了，刚刚度过了前期最危险也最苦难的时候，要是因为一个蔺昭熙出了什么事，让蔺家剩下所有人偿命都不够。  
但是疯子的话，一半是痴痴颠颠，一半又能切中要害，多年前他能戳到何楚的伤口，现在也能碰到阮奕的痛脚。  
所以在那件事过去一周后，阮奕打电话给何楚说自己有事，没有去接他下班，晚上也没有回去吃饭。  
在何楚睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，就被醉醺醺的Alpha抱进了怀里，胸口挤得都喘不过去气，在房间不算明亮的灯光里，温柔旖旎地舔舐着嘴唇。  
何楚本来就在等他，没有真的睡着，在阮奕反常的亲吻里清醒得很快，手没有怎么用力地推在他硬邦邦的胸口，防止他压到自己。  
阮奕弓着背，手掌贴着他的脸，哑声问：“你喜欢哪个乐团？捷克管弦乐？伦敦爱乐？还是柏林的？柏林的吧，你以前不也想进那个乐团吗？我给你买下来，你去当首席，好不好？”  
阮奕鲜少有喝醉的时候，没有人能灌他酒，而且何楚也发现他不是容易醉的人，有时候就是让酒精给他自己的失常背锅。  
何楚把手拿出来放在阮奕后背，笑着说：“那我就是罪人了。我可以自己去试试，你别担心我。”  
和阮奕对视了一会，他担心问：“是不是公司出了什么事？”  
阮奕用力眯了一下眼睛，“没事。”从何楚身上下来，没有松开抱着他的手，和他温情脉脉地抱在床上。  
何楚让他安静抱了一会，抬头问：“那你怎么突然这么说？”  
阮奕把他受过伤的左手拿起来，摸着他细细的五指，说：“觉得很遗憾。”  
“我现在在慢慢练习，感觉有希望。”何楚看着他，眼睛熠熠生辉，“而且，没有你，我以前也没有机会，现在也没有勇气继续。”  
阮奕心里五味杂陈，在和展钦喝酒的时候，他也习惯了一言不发，面对何楚的时候，那些汹涌涨裂的情绪，又无从开口，半响没有说话。  
何楚靠在他身上，温声说：“你要是想看我上台表演，可以来我们学校。”  
“你参加学校乐团了？什么时候？”  
“没有，乐团成员都是学生。是有人请我帮忙在期末晚宴的时候补一个位置。”何楚坐起来，“本来准备今天告诉你。你等一会，我去换一件衣服。”  
何楚一走，阮奕嗅了一下自己身上的味道，是有些酒味，去浴室冲了一个澡，围着浴巾出来，就看到一个白白嫩嫩的Omega坐在床上。  
何楚脱下来长袖的睡衣，换了一套水手领节短袖，和天蓝色短裤，露出覆着一层纤薄肌肉的胳膊和腿，细瘦的脚踝还卡着一截雪白的袜子，显得非常稚拙纯洁。  
何楚站起来，脸上露出一个羞赧地笑：“这个是学校发的演出服，你看，是不是有些小了。”  
他侧身给阮奕展示肚子那里柔软的衣服顶起来一个微弱的突起，落地灯洒在他脸上，又一圈绒绒的光晕。  
阮奕大步走过去，身上带着潮湿的水汽，高深莫测地打量他这身打扮：“都穿这个，不冷么？”  
“男老师穿这个，女老师穿裙子，还要短一点。不会冷的，礼堂的恒温系统很好，当天还有舞蹈系的表演。”  
阮奕看过他细直匀亭的腿，问：“什么裙子？”  
“就百褶裙。衣服都是先订好的，我今天试穿的时候，他们都以为我有啤酒肚了。”何楚低头浅笑着摸了一下自己圆圆的肚子。  
阮奕皱眉：“你在学校就换了？”  
“就试了一下尺寸合不合适，都没有穿出试衣间。”何楚忧心说，“你是不是也觉得不合适？”  
阮奕眼睛眯了一下，手覆上何楚放在肚子上的手，面无表情说：“是啊，不太合适，等你们表演的时候，他还要长大一点。到时候，别人都看得出来，你这里揣了一个小baby了。”  
不知道是因为阮奕抱着他的体温，还是阮奕说的话，何楚看他的目光带着三分动人的羞怯，软着声音问：“那怎么办？”  
“换一件。”阮奕在他眼角亲了一下，余光看何楚露出来的雪白皮肤，“穿一件舒服一点，暖和一点的。”  
何楚不想让学校为难，说：“我也可以不参加。”  
“要参加。”  
“我先去把衣服换回来。”  
“不用换。”  
接连否决了何楚的阮奕把他抱起来，躺在柔软的床上，衣服下的隆起就明显了，看着是一条柔软圆润的弧线，阮奕扣着何楚的手腕，小心注意着没有压到他，倾身尝他的嘴唇，另一只手顺着衣摆摸上他细滑的软肉。  
阮奕在这种时候就不像平时疏冷自矜的样子，霸道又凶狠，他腰间的浴巾已经松开，堆在腰间遮住了他硬鼓的性器，手掌从何楚细嫩的大腿寸寸往下握住他纤韧的小腿。  
何楚有一双很完美修长腿，只是他平时都把自己裹得严严实实，露着白白的脸，全身雪白，覆着一层薄薄匀称的肌肉，白嫩漂亮，让阮奕舍不得让人多看他一眼。  
有Alpha在身边呵护，精细照顾，孕期信息素变化，Omega身体就算不在发情期也柔软风情，更容易沉迷在抚摸和亲吻里，何楚嘴唇发麻，缺氧的身体开始渴望氧气之外的东西，成了一块吸饱水的海绵，拧着手指，紧张又配合。被揉捏的小屁股也情不自禁地在阮奕手上蹭，湿淋淋的水蹭了阮奕一手，甜腻的信息素如细细密密的网钻进阮奕身体。  
阮奕隔着潮湿的布料按压臀缝，笑音低黯：“怎么湿成这样了？”  
何楚咬了一下充血的下唇，有些茫然地眨了一下眼睛。  
阮奕抬着他的腰，一把把裤子剥下，揉捏着他热乎乎的湿屁股，声音没有波澜告诉他：“裤子不能穿了。”  
何楚抬起手把脸遮住，又被阮奕扣住手腕，被咬了一下下巴。  
阮奕吐息滚烫：“先勾引人的是你，又害羞成这样，你可怎么办呀，楚楚。”  
被戳穿的何楚脸红耳热，眼瞳一颤里面的含得水都似要掉下来，白皙修长的脖子都浮着青筋红起来。  
阮奕把他抱起来，让他靠在自己身上，没有再逗他，侧首亲吻着他的眼尾，手指插进了濡湿的穴口，在窄小的甬道里揉压抽插，动作很慢地取悦着何楚，另一只手虚环着他的腰，掌握着他的平稳。  
何楚身体敏感，很快就高潮了，靠在阮奕肩头轻喘，脸上酡红。  
阮奕围上浴巾，抽湿巾给他擦了一下，又把睡衣给他换上，准备去浴室冲一个冷水澡。何楚握住他的手，头贴着枕头从下看着他，羞怯的目光温软：“二哥，医生说可以了。”  
前几个月何楚过得不算轻松，阮奕也一直紧张谨慎，就算抱着何楚也没有做太亲密的事，现在已经过了危险的时候，但是阮奕也一直什么都没有做。  
阮奕半蹲下去，吻他的手，说：“那也要等我问过了医生再说。而且你这几天都在排练，等你学校的事结束了再说。乖，先睡一会，我马上就回来。”  
何楚本意是像让阮奕开心，结果心有余而力不足，在阮奕去冲澡的时候，也忘记了问阮奕在为自己的什么是烦心。  
.  
何楚最后也没有知道阮奕那天的反常是因为什么，就像阮奕某些不会告诉他的事，都变成了并不重要，也模糊掉了的小事。  
而何楚他们学校的期末晚宴在平安夜那天举行，何楚那天有两场演出，一个是交响乐团的开场，一个是教师团队的压轴。  
他的身形已经不适合穿小西装，腰也没有原来细韧的线条，好在定制的衣服穿上去没有那么不伦不类，只是遮不住肚子隆起的弧度。  
他在学生中挺受欢迎，在换了衣服在后台和一群学生排练的时候，大鼓手的胖仔还开何楚玩笑，说他深藏不露。  
“你是不是傻的？那是怀孕了。”有人锤了一下胖仔的肩膀，一脸无语。  
“啊？”  
大鼓手惊愕地看向何楚，不仅是大鼓手，乐团其他人也少有知道的，何楚平时很低调安静，虽然只是来帮忙，排练的时候，都是静悄悄听从安排，又和和气气离开。  
可能是学期末了，又和何楚一起排练了一段时间，周围不少人都围了过来，又惊又奇地围住何楚，七嘴八舌地追问讨论。  
为什么这么年轻就结婚了，对方帅不帅，宝宝几个月了……单纯好奇的小问题，叽叽喳喳响在何楚周围。  
这是他第一次和别人提起阮奕，有些紧张，又有点小小的雀跃，声音温和斯文，说：“互相喜欢就在一起了。宝宝二十周了。他嘛，蛮好看的，今天晚上也会来。”  
何楚相貌白而美，身上又有一种很独特沉静气质，一开始大家就比较好奇何楚的Alpha，在登上台，帷幕缓缓拉开，几乎所有乐团成员都不由自主往教师家属区投去打量的视线，在二十多分钟的演奏里，几十双眼睛都想从那里找到一个符合条件的Alpha，以致于鲜少有人注意到主席台正中央几个重要位置上，在几个中年气质庸庸的领导之间，坐了一个分外年轻的男人，旁边还有一个形成身高谷底的小孩。  
阮奕穿着一丝不苟的衬衣，打着端正的领带，卓然天成的贵气和疏傲，剃得很短的黑发看上去有些凶，脸部线条冷峻，交叠着长腿，目光专注看着在管弦乐第一方队右侧的何楚。  
何楚专注地看着琴谱，细软的短发带着毛茸茸的金光，和周围一群青涩的学生一模一样。  
演出结束后，何楚在帷幕落下的间隙，对下面鼓掌的阮奕和何辛偷笑了一下。  
一下舞台，何楚就拿着自己的琴小心避让来来往往的人，很慢地往外走。  
阮奕抱着何辛站在安全出口的指示灯下，看到他过来往前迎过来，何辛一如既往地捧场，说：“爸爸好厉害。”  
阮奕瞥了一眼他手里多出来的花没有多说什么，把手里的外套给他披上，牵着人去了单独安排出来的休息室。  
阮奕把桌上的几个餐盒里装的东西都拿出来，都有现做的，味道鲜香馋人。  
何楚最近胃口好了很多，还很喜欢吃凉的东西，阮奕还专门让人在一桌子的营养餐里多做了一个两道餐后甜品。  
何楚就先看上了镇着的蜜桃雪芭，连吃了两块，阮奕不让他吃的时候，他冰得嘴唇鲜红，接过他自己要吃的花胶粥有些羡慕地看了两眼旁边安心吃小甜点的何辛。  
阮奕坐在一边，没有什么表情地看着放在一边的花，红玫瑰。  
幕后送花，庆祝演出成功可以理解，阮奕也准备了花篮送到后台，但是这是何楚第一次登台，阮奕不信是伯牙遇子期。  
等到何楚去排练新节目的时候，阮奕屈指从花哨的包装中夹出了一张小卡片，一看就是临时加上去的，字迹飞扬：“同学你好，演出很精彩，你也很漂亮，希望可以做朋友。”  
附了联系方式和姓名。  
何辛垫脚想看：“爸爸，你在看什么？”  
“没什么。”阮奕收起自己挑剔的目光，把小卡片放回去，抱起儿子，大手托着他的后脑：“记住以后不要相信第一次见面就送花的人。”

.  
何楚今天心情很好。  
他很久都没有登台演出，今天开场的交响乐恰好是他以前毕业演出时准备的曲目，本来没有特别的感觉，但是受到周围气氛的影响，最后谢幕的时候，他才后知后觉感到了惊喜和开心。  
在回家的路上，阮奕问他累不累的时候，他都是摇头，一脸开心。  
看他难得又这么鲜活的情绪，阮奕也不再问他，只轻轻揉着他的腰。  
何楚看着窗外，入夜的天气已经很冷，车开在单行车道上，两边夜幕被路灯照得阴霾低垂。  
他在路上还问了一句是不是要下雪了，等到车停在他们家外，下面已经下起了细雪，今年的初雪，在路灯下如金屑一样纷纷扬扬落下。  
阮奕在把何辛放回床上后，很快就下来，看何楚站在卧室另一面的落地窗前，手指贴着玻璃，看着亮着景观灯的后院。  
“在看什么？”阮奕从后贴过来，手环着他的腰，弓起背下巴放在他肩上，和他贴着脸。  
“我突然想到这是我和你一起过的第一个冬天。”何楚回头看着他笑，“之前，和你一起出国的那次，我其实总觉得很虚幻。今年不一样。”  
“哪里不一样了？”阮奕把他转过来，和他面对面。  
何楚想了一下，在阮奕侧脸亲了一下，说：“感觉真的能抱住你了吧，不会担心以后我们会突然分开。”  
阮奕心底有一个肯定的声音在说当然，他们永不分离。  
他重新吻上何楚，和平时的吻有些不一样，浓烈又强势，并咬上了他的后颈敏感的腺体，让Omega的身体发软无力，手也很快剥掉了何楚的衣服，撕掉乳贴，低头衔住了又小又嫩的乳珠。  
被精细养着，何楚的身体健康了很多，也发生了第一次怀孕没有出现的情况，单薄前胸变得异常敏感，红珠簌簌，乳晕鲜红，穿衣服不舒服，何楚才不得不用上了乳贴。  
医生说不排除会产生母乳的情况，阮奕不打算有人来和自己抢何楚的身体，更不愿意让他吃这个苦，已经和医生商量出了方案。  
现在咬着他稀薄的乳肉，突然有一种奇异的感觉，何楚肚子里孕育着他的骨肉，他又被何楚瘦削的身体哺育，好像是他曾和何楚同生同源过。  
何楚又疼又麻，处境矛盾，前面滚烫得像是要把他化掉，又玻璃窗有冰冷地贴着后背，手扶着阮奕的肩，似痛非痛地挺胸。  
他们彼此蹭着前面，阮奕跨间涨鼓一块有惊人的热度和硬度，隔着裤子，何楚都烫得眼角绯红，阮奕伸手脱掉了他碍事的裤子，顺手扇了一下圆翘的臀，不重又有清脆的响。  
何楚挺了一下腰，和阮奕硬得要命的前面撞在一起，被阮奕抓着手去解开他的皮带扣，带着去握住Alpha尺寸惊人的性器，怒涨凶悍，在何楚手上灼昂得烫手，他惊得要撤回来，又被阮奕按着一送，直接摸到了沉甸甸的囊袋，阮奕在他耳边低喘了一声，诱哄他让他再摸一下，自己冷硬如玉石的手也不轻不重地套弄着他的前面。  
何楚头脑发热，血气都冲到了眼角一样，指尖发颤着摸着阮奕，不同于他的偷工减料，阮奕一边在他肩背留在深重的吻痕，一边手里有技巧地让何楚射在了自己手里，沾着稀薄精液的手去插进了后穴，很快让何楚前前后后都经历了高潮。  
何楚虚软地站不住，也握不住东西，靠着玻璃窗往地下坐，阮奕扶着他的手，让他滑坐在地毯上——为了照顾何楚，家里很多地方都铺上后厚重防滑的地毯。  
何楚还在喘气，发烫冒着热腥的阴茎就递到他眼前，巨大紫红的龟头描着他的嘴唇，又奇异的触感，何楚鬼使神差地张开了嘴。  
还没有含进去，就被阮奕扶住了脑袋，头顶响起阮奕低黯的声音：“不用。”  
何楚还有些失神，抬起手虚虚搭在他怒涨的骄傲上，实话实说：“我手酸。”  
阮奕额角青筋暴起，半跪下去，掐着他的下巴，凶狠吻上去，然后把人转过去，卓昂的阴茎送到他腿间。  
他们已经很久没有真正做过，担心何楚不适应，阮奕这次的前戏很漫长，从后抱着何楚，缓缓磨着湿淋淋的臀缝和顶入骚红的穴口，尝试进入。  
何楚没有什么力气，有些畏惧，又有些难捱，想要转头和阮奕亲吻，阮奕就提着他的腰，缓而沉地把窄小的穴口过度撑开，刚才他一只手握不住的东西把他撑满，何楚紧张又畏惧地抓紧阮奕的手臂。  
进到又嫩又紧的甬道，阮奕开始粗暴又简单的进出，直接撞到了穴心，何楚惊得眼泪直掉：“停，停下来。”  
阮奕抽出，被紧热的甬道咬着不放，马上又捅开，伏在他耳边，哑声问：“怎么？弄疼了？”  
何楚点头又摇头，畏惧扩大了快感，周围又是交缠的信息素，他的身体反应诚实，交合的地方都是淋漓的水。  
阮奕沉甸甸的囊袋随着撞击打在何楚嫩豆腐似的屁股上，他压着何楚，如骑着一头温顺又胆小的鹿：“别怕，我疼你，不会有事。”  
久违的性爱让何楚觉得惶恐，尤其是阮奕在这个时候像是变了一个人一样，咬着他的耳朵，不疾不徐的声音发狠：“流这么多水，不给你堵住，就把地毯弄脏了。”  
何楚后穴一缩，像是害怕，又像是笨得再用这个办法把人挤出去，颤声说：“轻些，二哥，轻点。”  
阮奕沉声应了，力度不减，被收缩绞紧的嫩穴里粗喘发狂，舔他的背后，在颠荡中转过何楚的头，缠着他的舌头。  
何楚情绪比之前敏感，眼泪掉得厉害，在性爱和哭泣里缺氧无力，头晕目眩，视线模糊地看着外面飘落的雪，有一种似曾像是的错觉，情不自禁想要伸手去接落下的雪花，发颤的指尖只触到冰凉的玻璃窗。  
何楚在第二次高潮的时候，后背的脊线绷得如一条浅沟，浑身都在颤动，半熟的屁股不自主地在阮奕跨间磨。  
阮奕手臂青筋暴起，从他身体里退出，然后一股一股地射出浓稠的精液，白浊和水液顺着何楚发红的腿心往下滴，把地毯打湿弄脏，房间里浓郁的信息素密不透风，勾引起最初的欲望，又安抚着悸动加速的心跳。  
阮奕把他翻身抱起来，回到床上，微微隆起的肚子隔在他们中间，阮奕打开他的腿让他做在自己跨间，整根吞下，捉着他的腰，上下提落打圈，次次都坐到低，操到深处，要把人顶穿一样。  
没多久，何楚就留着眼泪说好累，好酸。  
阮奕在这种时候笑起来，着薄汗的脸非常性感，声音低哑：“娇气包。你明明什么都没有做。”  
何楚脸酡红，抿紧嘴角。  
面对予取予夺的何楚，阮奕周身血管里的血液都在升温，让他觉得干涸燥热，何楚是他手里最后的一捧水，缓他的渴，救他的命，又怎么都不够。  
后来何楚四肢百骸都像是松了，只剩下一个地方要命绞紧收缩着，在狂烈的性爱里，被烫熟被蒸发，顺着毛孔和阮奕合二为一。  
最后下巴尖儿挂着泪昏昏沉沉睡着。


	12. last

雨天晦暗的天光下，一辆全黑轿车开过积雨的车道，流水一样的光线爬过车身，两边广袤的草坪在几场春雨下滋养地润绿肥茂，草尖儿上坠着沉甸甸的水珠，车一开过，就颤巍巍落在了湿润的泥土里。远处高大的庄园，像是端庄优雅的贵妇，带着蒙蒙细雨的面纱，拖着巨大的碧绿色裙摆，施施然迎客。  
阮奕透过凝着雨珠的车窗，和外面细细淡淡的雨雾，皱眉看向挑高的浅棕色樱桃木大门，门前站着许宜彤和她面容不清晰的客人。  
车绕过中间的喷泉水池，停下，管家上前拉开车门，侧让半步递上一把黑伞，恭声叫了一声：“二少。”  
细雨落在黑色缎绒伞面，走下车的人直肩长腿，雨雾攀爬上挺括质感的西装，汪其悦隔着漂浮的雨雾和那双浮着微光的黑眼瞳对上，短裙下光裸的小腿似被沾上凉凉的水汽，毛孔渗进了冷意。  
阮奕九岁就出国留学，成年后忙于工作也鲜少回家，今天是被许宜彤叫回来。  
阮家家大业大，就只算本家，阮时昌的子女也不算少，但是可能真的有命格这个说法，真正的金枝玉叶和外面的那些到底不一样，阮奕身上有一种让人自惭形秽的气场。  
汪其悦也只在过年聚会中远远看过一次阮家这位年轻的继承者，现在近距离看，对方比想象中还要英俊，也比想象中高高在上。  
“欢迎回家。本以为飞机会延误，今天还见不到你。”许宜彤倾身拥抱住比自己高出了一个肩膀的儿子，柔柔的声音带着笑，“这是其悦，你们小时候见过。”  
在正厅里，汪其悦的父母也在，他们家的拜帖前几天就送到，今天是来探望身体欠安的许宜彤。  
汪其悦的爷爷担任过联盟统帅时，曾与与许宜彤当然军委主席的父亲共事，两家关系在中间一带就趋于冷淡，现在重新联系起来，是因为彼此年龄相仿的子女。  
厨房准备了时下最鲜肥的蒸蟹，拆好的蟹送上来的时候，还冒着鲜香的热气，餐桌上，许宜彤和汪太太轻声细语交谈着最近错过的几场话剧表演，汪其悦一边当聆听者，一边用余光打量和自己父亲聊工作的阮奕。  
因为家庭的纵容，汪其悦是少有到了这个年纪还未婚的Omega，作为名门千金，她也需要为自己的家族做出一点牺牲和贡献。  
所以她对家里的安排并无异议，也觉得阮奕会比自己想得更清楚。  
阮奕表现得很完美，他尊敬自己的母亲，对客人也绅士有礼，从握手是修长冰冷的五指，到没有语气起伏的低沉嗓音，让他更像是一个无机质的假人，游刃有余地应付着这种场面。  
可能面前的食材并不对他的胃口，他手里细细的银筷子没有怎么动过，在暂离一次餐桌后，就让人撤走了自己面前冷掉的鲜蟹。  
除了这个，阮奕就没有表现出更多的个人感情，连最后许宜彤让他带着汪其悦一起去人工岛看晚间珊瑚的时候，他也没有拒绝，像是和汪其悦一样默认了这种安排。  
汪其悦也不再把注意力放在阮奕身上。  
人工岛是阮家堆的，珊瑚也是阮家造的，还没有对外开放，清冷的月光往下一照，是绝无仅有的美景，就算身边没有另一个人，也值得去看看。  
.  
餐后，雨就停了，外面是一片潮湿的灰蒙。  
许宜彤正在花园裁两只沾着雨露的花，管家就拿着她的手机过来，说：“夫人，是楚少爷的电话。”  
许宜彤摘了手套接过来，口吻轻柔的半真半假责怨对面才想到自己，听到人说自己马上就回来了，一直表情端庄的脸上露出了欣喜。  
“妈妈让司机去接你。”  
“已经在路上了，不用麻烦。”  
“和乐团一起回来的？我都没有看到你们乐团在这里有演出的计划。”  
“放了几天假，回来看看您。您身体好些了吗？”  
“好多了。你和哥哥都回来了，我开心还来不及。”  
感觉到那边的停顿，许宜彤说：“你二哥今天也回来了，他留不了几天，又忙得很，你要在家好好陪我。”  
那边笑了一下，声音斯文温软：“我知道。”  
挂了电话，许宜彤脸上的笑容比见到阮奕时还要明媚几分。  
她很喜欢小孩，彻底对阮时昌死心后，就收养了何楚，和何楚的第一张合照还立在她床头——目光温顺羞怯的何楚，靠在她怀里那么稚弱娇嫩，像一颗白白软软的糯米丸子，和身后清俊挺拔的儿子完全不一样。  
大概是天生性格的巨大差异，何楚和他名义上的哥哥关系一直不算好。  
何楚从小就文静胆小，和强横冷傲的阮奕是两个极端。阮奕一直稳重成熟，就是一直没有接受这个多出来的弟弟对何楚一直都冷冰冰的。  
他们小时候，许宜彤都撞见几次，何楚被阮奕欺负得像只被按在狮爪下的白兔子，红红的眼睛包着两眶泪。  
所以他总是怕阮奕。  
一般有阮奕在的地方，他就躲开。  
等长大些，何楚出国留学，毕业后也顺利进入柏林的乐团，往常的时候也跟着乐团在外演出，能和阮奕碰面的时候就更少了。  
但是小时候阴影好像没有消除，他依然畏惧阮奕。有一年，何楚都没有回来过年，只在电话里一遍一遍地表达自己的歉意。  
许宜彤当然舍不得怪他，体贴温柔的养子不输于亲儿子在她心底的位置，甚至更甚。  
因为何楚会回来，许宜彤心情更好了，把花交给女佣，去二楼的起居室，把何楚回来的消息告诉了阮奕。  
阮奕正在陪汪其悦的父亲下国际象棋，有外人在，许宜彤也不好嘱托儿子，站在一边围观了已经进行到一半的棋局，双方势均力敌，都只剩下几个残兵守着King和Queen。  
阮奕从小学的东西杂，但是每样都很精，许宜彤还去看过他在国外上学时参加的各种比赛，国际象棋就是其中一种。  
许宜彤当然看得出来阮奕是在故意输得不明显。  
果然，最后汪其悦的父亲用方巾擦了一下额头上的汗，喜笑颜开。  
阮奕淡淡笑了一下。  
许宜彤站在一边看着松弛有度的儿子，微蹙的眉心舒展开。  
许宜彤也想不通，一直疏离有度，甚至很多时候对人爱答不理的阮奕怎么会就能盯着一个人欺负，当初收养的时候，明明就问过他的意见。  
可能还是因为阮时昌那个混蛋，阮奕一点也不喜欢Omega。  
她不知道怎么调节两人之间的矛盾，只觉得阮奕有了一个Omega妻子后，情况可能会有所改善。  
趁着外面还有初霁的天色，汪其悦的父亲临走前要去后面的马场转转，阮奕陪同下楼时，许宜彤对阮奕：“阮奕，阿楚刚才打电话说，他等会就回来了。”  
“嗯。”阮奕意料之中的冷淡。  
“你等会带其悦出去的时候，记得和阿楚打个招呼。”  
“当然。”  
许宜彤不放心地看向目不斜视的阮奕，提醒他：“你别又吓他。”  
阮奕冷淡挑了一下唇角：“他都几岁了？”不过在许宜彤的目光下，还是没有什么表情地点了一下头，做了一个没有实质意义的应答。  
.  
庄园有个很大的马场，那里养着的几头纯血马，退役前都是身上背着数百万奖金的顶级赛马。  
汪其悦穿着小短裙，也不想下去，陪许宜彤在茶室插了一会花之后，就去独自去参观这里。  
许宜彤喜欢安静，佣工也不多，汪其悦在里面迷路了也找不到人问，瞎转了一会，都已经准备好丢脸给自己父亲打电话求助，推开一扇门，是一个后厨一样的房间，在里面终于遇到了一个人。  
侧影清瘦，质地优良的衬衣衣袖挽到手肘，露出的手臂苍白细瘦，手里端着一个青瓷碗，听到声音看过来，在巴掌大的脸上五官比从侧面看更好看。  
何楚看到汪其悦的时候愣了一下，马上就知道对方是今天的客人，放下手里的冰糖燕盏，客气说了一声：“你好。”  
何楚出现在这里的姿态太自然而然，不难让人猜出他主人的身份。  
而阮时昌的其他孩子不可能出现在这里，唯一生活在这里的就是许宜彤的两个孩子，一个阮奕，还有一个她领养的小孩。  
对方的相貌有些超乎预想的俊秀，汪其悦略微吃惊。  
“你好。”多汪其悦也客气颔首，又看了一眼他对面还剩一半的瓷碗，心底对这个静悄悄出现在这里的养子十分好奇，不动声色地打量，“请问，怎么到正厅？”  
何楚从独脚凳上站起来，比高挑的汪其悦还要略高些，短发清爽，没有遮掩的露出自己后颈白嫩的腺体，因为年轻，身上的信息素味道暖而纯净，还带着一股淡淡稚气的奶香，一看就是被呵护得很好的小少爷。  
有何楚领路，他们很快就到了正厅，在擦拭银具的管家看到何楚，倒是吃了一惊：“楚少爷，您什么时候回来的？”  
何楚对惊喜的管家腼腆笑了一下：“从后门进来的。”  
管家：“夫人一直在等您。我带您和汪小姐一起上楼。”  
何楚还想回到自己刚刚待的暖阁，“妈妈在见她的客人，我等会再去找她。”  
“不用。”头顶传来清冷低沉的嗓音，本来在后面马场的阮奕正站在红木楼梯上，居高临下看了一眼三个人，缓步走下来，“我们马上就走，你上去。”  
他目光没有特别的看向谁，但是又都知道这句话是对何楚说的，走下来的时候，也刚刚好地，很有也压迫感地站在何楚面前。  
何楚似不高兴自己二哥见面就颐指气使的态度，目光落在地板上，发璇对着阮奕，不抬头也不开口打招呼，默数着地板上的图案。  
管家马上说：“二少是要带汪小姐去月岛吗？那我去给您拿两件衣服，海边晚上风大。”  
阮奕很体贴地为穿着单薄的汪其悦着想，对管家说：“不用准备我的，去拿一件夫人的衣服下来。”  
何楚往前走：“我去拿。”  
阮奕扣住他的手腕，说：“阮伯你去。”  
管家屏息走了，留下三个人站在客厅。  
汪其悦第一次见阮奕，更不了解阮家，只想闭眼不管人家的家务事，就是有对何楚印象不错，想给他解围，还没有开口，就瞥到阮奕没有松开的手。  
管家很快就拿着一件许宜彤的大衣下来，许宜彤也站在二楼，声音温柔慈爱：“阿楚。”  
何楚很快就走在养母身边，和端庄的与许宜彤站在一起，气质温和，有一种不谙世事的干净。  
何楚陪着许宜彤一起去送阮奕他们，看着阮奕手臂上搭着一件女式大衣，和汪其悦离开的背影很郎才女貌。  
等到车尾灯消失在狭长的路的镜头，许宜彤就接连问了他好几个问题，怎么感觉瘦了，是不是在柏林那边的人没有照顾好他，乐团忙不忙，有没有吃晚餐……  
何楚有人照顾，也不是很忙，晚餐刚刚吃了点东西垫肚子，一点不用许宜彤担心的样子。  
许宜彤让厨房把一直准备的菜肴端上来，让他再吃点。  
在何楚加餐的时候，汪其悦的父母也准备离开，他也站出去送客，等到客人都走光，偌大的家里又安静下来，许宜彤坐在他对面，和何楚聊天时突然问起他对汪其悦的感觉。  
“挺好的。”  
面对温顺安静的小儿子，许宜彤的话要多一些：“我也觉得挺好的，就是不知道你二哥喜不喜欢。他已经二十七岁了，妈妈想给他找一个门当户对的妻子。”  
何楚点了一下头，放下手中的瓷碗，安静地听许宜彤对他们两个的规划。  
何楚还年轻，又是Omega，许宜彤舍不得他，也疼他，就没有想过把他往阮氏带，给了他最大的自由和尊重。  
而阮奕，他需要一个门当户对的妻子，阮奕也适合这种对他，对公司，都有好处的婚姻。

.  
阮奕开车回来的时候，庄园里矮矮的路灯亮着，引出一条蜿蜒的路。  
他在车库里坐了一会才准备上楼。  
佣人房都是一楼，许宜彤也已经睡了，昏黄的壁灯在墙布上晕着微弱的光晕，走在静谧的走廊里，下面的棕色地毯很厚，吸掉多余的足音。  
阮奕拿着车钥匙站在一扇门外，拧了一下门把手，不出意外的锁了。  
在不明亮的环境里，冷冷挑了一下唇角，从口袋里拿出钥匙拧开了门锁，站进有淡淡Omega信息素的房间，合上门的同时，也落了锁。  
有“咔”地一声轻响。  
不过没有惊醒床上的人，阮奕站在床边的时候，床上隆起的小鼓包还一动不动。  
他躺上床，手顺进被子，准确地扣住了一握细腰，滚烫的手心往上，揉捏住娇嫩的乳珠，魔鬼一样低语：“现在叫出声，说不定别人就听到了。”  
在反抗停顿的半秒之中，另一只手利索地剥掉了睡裤，膝盖压着挣扎的一双细腿，手指捅了两下，就顺势顶进没有准备好的身体，大开大合顶弄了几下，在内脏都移位的痛和惧里，被操熟的身体变得酥软无力，只剩下沉闷的粗喘。  
阮奕把人操得没有力气了，才把人从被子里挖出来，就看到何楚咬着被子哭得一脸都是累，眼角红红的，不知道哭了多久，乌黑的眼瞳颤动，哑声说：“你，你出去！”  
阮奕重重顶了他一下，粗大的龟头像是一下顶到了最幼嫩的地方，手臂钳着发颤的何楚，说：“咬这么紧，我也出不去。”  
何楚在这种时候没有什么反抗的余地，每次都感觉自己要死在阮奕手里，浑身都在哆嗦，信以为真地放松自己，偏偏在阮奕粗暴的抽插里，后穴越绞越紧，里面用力吮着粗大的阴茎往更深处送。  
“我不要……”可能是在阮家，就和许宜彤隔了几个房间，何楚边说，边打着不成调的哭嗝。  
阮奕从后抱着他一点力气都没有身体，进得又重又深，次次都装在禁闭的生殖腔口，操得人最后双目失焦，也说不出多余的话。  
阮奕在他身体里射了第一次后，床上的被子已经掉到了地上，床单也湿了大半，何楚短暂失神了一会，马上就手脚并用地爬走，半硬的阴茎从湿红的小穴滑出来，虚软的声音没有气势：“你滚。”  
通常这种话是没有什么用的。  
阮奕扳着他的肩把他摊开的床上，像是一直翻了壳的乌龟，裸露着白白的肚子。  
阮奕握着他的脚踝大打开他的腿，沉腰重新进去那个要命的紧窄甬道。  
何楚双腿挣扎，哭得哽咽：“你混蛋！你不要脸！”  
阮奕都听习惯了，平时安静斯文的人，说话都不带重音，骂人的时候翻来覆去就是这两句，听着挺好玩。  
阮奕操得舒爽，又不忘吓他：“你乖一点，别惹我生气。”  
何楚哭得更急了，被泪洗的水亮的眼睛瞪着阮奕，又一记重顶，细吟了一声，眼中也露出媚意，眼泪比身下的水还要凶，故意用力绞紧，夹得阮奕额角青筋暴起。  
阮奕抽身，把这个不知死活的小东西翻身，提起小屁股，重重扇了一下，在肉浪未停的时候，顶入猛地到底，把紧闭的腔口撞得一麻，何楚像是一只哀鸣的白鸟，脖颈竭力扬起。阮奕握着他的细腰，重重往自己跨间送，每次都是清脆的一响，也越来越急，何楚都没有力气翘屁股，只呜呜咽咽的哭，最后被灌进体内的精液烫得一颤。  
在阮奕又缠上来的时候，何楚哀求他：“不要了，求你了求你了，我害怕，会被发现的。”  
他不敢想，明天要是佣工来看，这个房间会是多么荒淫明显。  
他只是阮家收养的孤儿，承了阮家的恩，又受着许宜彤的宠爱，没资格也不敢想还要拐走一个大少爷。就是不知道自己什么时候入了阮奕的眼，在去柏林上学的第一年，第一次和阮奕发生关系后，他安慰自己是在报恩，接着第二次，第三次……阮奕乐此不疲地过了四年。  
阮奕盯着他看了半响，下面只进了一个头，就把人抱起来，让何楚自上而下地把粗红的阴茎含了进去。  
不管多少次，那种撑裂感依然，何楚指甲掐进他的肌肉里，脸都皱起来，等到他回神的时候，阮奕已经抱着他走到了门口，像是要打开门走出去，整个人都紧绷起来，腿也不自觉圈紧了阮奕的腰。  
阮奕咬着他的半边脸，手搭在门把上，好心解释：“到我的房间去，就不怕被发现了。”  
他和阮奕的房间在最南和最北，期间还要路过许宜彤的房间。  
“说不定被人看到了。”阮奕亲昵地贴着他耳朵说，“看到你一丝不挂在我身上，和我做爱。”  
何楚拼命摇头，用力咬阮奕肩上的肌肉，滚烫的眼泪蹭了阮奕半边肩膀让人心软，阮奕收回了手，放在何楚光滑的背上轻抚，说：“什么都害怕，怎么就不怕我被人抢走呢？”  
何楚用力的腮帮子发酸，撤嘴的时候在阮奕肩上留了一个圆圆的牙印，看着他，说：“你去找那个汪小姐吧，别来找我了。”  
阮奕牙关发紧，目光微沉，噙着一抹冷笑，说：“吃醋了？放心，再晚都能回你身边，干死你。”  
没有再给何楚开口的机会，把人抵在墙上上上下下的动作凶狠，又亲又咬，一下又一下，说到做到一样要把人操死在自己身上。  
阮奕埋在潮热紧窄的甬道里，把挂在自己身上的何楚转过去，让他自己扶墙站在地上，交合的体液顺着腿心落下地板上都是湿泞的水。何楚脚踝绷出了分明的筋骨，站不稳又逃不开，像一只承受交媾的雌兽，在阮奕的控制下，一点点艰难往旁边的浴室挪。最后扶着门框，指节泛着青白，泣不成声：“太用力了，这样好疼……”  
“你站进去，我就轻轻的。”粗物研磨着穴心，阮奕性感的声音带着诱哄的温柔。  
何楚手脚哆嗦着摸索进浴室，抓着盥洗台的边沿，胸口起起伏伏似松了一口气，声音天真：“……好了，唔！”  
被体内又胀大的性器撑得闷喘一声，脚尖不着力地踮起，两片蝴蝶骨在被磨红的后背突起，似翩跹欲飞的红蝶。挤在纤韧的小腿间的另外两条腿修长有力肌肉紧绷，捞着他腰的手臂肌理分明，隐藏着惊人的力量和爆发力，体格上形成了鲜明又不可抗拒的差距。

这种粗暴激烈的性爱，何楚一向是受不住，更不用说近乎缺氧的哭泣消耗他大半体力，只在眩晕都是阮奕给他的痛和欢愉，又因为难以言说的羞愧和害怕濒临窒息。  
他身体特别敏感，这么多年又被阮奕操得半熟，今天异常敏感弄得半疯的阮奕更加失控，翻来覆弄地颠弄他。  
最后阮奕后腰发力抵着操得通红的小屁股酣畅射精，何楚被掐着下巴去看镜子里仰承Alpha灌精的自己，阵阵发抖。  
终于躺回床上的时候，他指尖都是软的，像是汪被薄薄红皮裹着的水，摊在阮奕身上，随时都要化开，静悄悄地把阮奕的胸前哭湿了一片。  
阮奕给他揉着腰，知道自己把人欺负得太过了，看了一下手机上的时间，凌晨两点了。  
“不哭了不哭了。”发泄完自己的怒意，阮奕也忘了自己干什么和他生气，温声哄他，拿出无往不利的绝技，“再哭就有人听到了。”  
何楚马上就咬着下唇，可怜地抽噎。  
阮奕拨他泛白的下唇，无奈说：“你这又是何苦呢？”  
何楚还泛着红的胸膛抽了一下，凸显的肋骨磨得阮奕心疼，还没有开口继续哄人，何楚就推他，说：“你又何苦缠着我呢？”  
何楚想着许宜彤今晚对自己说的话，苦涩说：“汪小姐家世不错，人也漂亮，对妈妈也好……”  
“啪”地一巴掌抽在他还泛酸的屁股，何楚立马噤声了。  
阮奕冷笑，说：“好啊，你这么操心这事，我明天就是告诉妈，谁才是真的阮太太。”  
何楚急了：“你别胡来！”  
阮奕恨不得掐死他，声音冷得听不出情绪：“是啊，我都忘了，要不是害怕被我妈知道，你也不会回来，就心甘情愿让我去陪别人。”  
何楚只觉得苦涩，不去看他冷冰冰的视线，没有脾气地转过身，说：“你答应了我不会告诉妈妈。你不能骗我。”  
阮奕刚刚才把人操狠了，胸口挤得发疼也没有办法，从后摸他的肚子：“饿不饿？厨房有你喜欢的西米炖官燕，我去给你拿。”  
白天就被喂了一肚子甜腻腻的燕窝，何楚咬着被子不说话。  
阮奕叹了一口气，把房间里的灯调亮，另一只手勾着人抱到自己怀里，何楚推他：“你怎么还不走？”  
阮奕修长的手指在屏幕上滑动了几下，很快安静的房间里就响起了小孩奶声奶气的声音：“爸爸。”  
已经是凌晨两点，柏林那边的晚上八点，精力旺盛的小孩看着镜头，和镜头里俊美冷毅的阮奕有八分神似，大眼睛里亮晶晶的，肉呼呼的下巴下垫着柔软的口水巾，红红的小嘴露出小白牙甜蜜地笑：“妈妈呢？”  
阮奕看了一眼怀里僵着不动的何楚，说：“马上就来。”  
何楚缩在阮奕怀里一动不动。  
阮诺是他去柏林的第一年怀上，有这个小孩的时候何楚就吃尽了苦头，倒是阮奕欣喜若狂。  
那年春节后，就给何楚改了国籍，在孩子出生前于异国他乡和自己名义上的弟弟领了一张具有法律效应和约束力的证书。  
何楚那时候浑浑噩噩，刚成年的年纪背着家里休学，待在阮奕安排的医院，感觉着自己肚子里孕育着罪恶和铁证，窒息又羞愧。  
可能是在何楚肚子里的时候就感觉到了孕育自己的这个人对自己的排斥，今年三岁不到的阮诺，生得白嫩可爱，眉眼和阮奕小时候的照片很像，却没有一点何楚的样子，仔仔细细看，唯一继承的有点大概是雪白的皮肤。  
何楚只在他出生后看过一眼，就再也不愿意去看。  
但是在他身体恢复，准备出院，也是他准备远远逃离阮奕的那天，阮奕把软绵绵的阮诺放在他怀里的时候，何楚泪如雨下。  
然后就这么稀里糊涂又胆战心惊地过了这么多年，想着能瞒一年是一年。  
阮诺出生在柏林，没有回国过，他们也住在德语区，所以他仅从父母那里零星学来的国语不好，和阮奕聊天的时候，时不时夹着两句德语来表达自己的意思。  
何楚听了两句小孩嫩嫩的声音，就攀着阮奕的肩膀，眼巴巴凑过来看着视频里的儿子，软着声音说：“圆圆今天怎么还没有睡？”  
“我在练字！”阮诺小朋友展示自己的成果，一张乱七八糟的画纸上都是他个人主义强烈的个性签名。  
“呐，妈妈你看，这是我的名字。”他白白短短的手指头指自己稚嫩的笔记，一个他的英文名开头字母“R”，后面跟了两个“OO”。  
“好看吗？”  
何楚憋笑看被他描得圆溜溜的“OO”，点头，说：“好看。”  
阮诺又看一言不发的父亲，像一只摇尾巴的小狗，目光湿漉漉的：“爸爸。”  
阮奕吝啬地点头：“嗯，再练习一下。”  
阮诺精力充沛答应下来，当即趴在地上，用彩笔描自己两个圆圆的圈。  
镜头那边的佣人也跟着蹲在地上，把小少爷装进去。  
镜头这边，何楚眼梢带着笑看着屏幕，阮奕看着何楚。  
等到阮诺心满意足画完，阮奕看时间差不多冷酷地要求儿子去睡觉。  
他们家教很好，阮诺很听父亲的话，阮奕说完后阮诺有些依依不舍地看着镜头，嘱托何楚他们早点回去。  
一挂视频，阮奕就把想要缩到一边的何楚抱住，说：“跑什么？床就这么大，当心滚下去了。”  
“你走开。”  
阮奕心安理得地压着他，伸长手臂关掉了灯，半硬阴茎在何楚滑溜溜的屁股上蹭了蹭，吓得人不敢再动，嗅着他后颈甜软的信息素，说：“睡觉。”  
阮奕平时在外面让他胡闹就算了，何楚是真的害怕：“你回你的房间睡。”  
“不。”  
“会被发现的。”  
“发现又能怎么样？被知道了又不会掉块肉，到时候你说你是被强迫的，没人会怪你，家祠也不会让你跪，挨家法的时候，我抱着你，保证不让你受一点疼。”  
阮奕永远是这种满不在乎的态度，他谁都不怕，阮家用不了多久都是他的，他不需要怕任何人。  
作为罪无可恕的共犯，何楚却是怕极了，急切地哀求他：“我不想妈妈知道。你别气她。”  
阮奕已经决定最多在阮诺五岁的时候就会带他回来，现在只是在给何楚时间适应：“圆圆应该有一个很疼他的奶奶。”  
何楚心底一酸，阮奕又说：“而且，我不可能不标记你，我也等不了了。”  
何楚马上就想钻他怀里钻出来，奈何四肢酸软，被阮奕压得更紧。  
阮奕突然问：“今天生气了吗？”  
何楚像是知道阮奕在问什么，回答得很快：“没有。”  
阮奕张嘴咬他的脸，说：“不用口是心非。”  
何楚声音难得高了些，哑掉的嗓子急急的：“我没有！”  
阮奕失笑：“好好好，你没有。是我想说，我没有陪别人去月岛，是去公司了，你回来之前也没有和别人单独相处过。”  
何楚嘴角自己都没有察觉到委屈地瘪了一下，推他：“你出去睡。”  
“宝贝，我已经解释了，好好让我睡一觉，你倒是一点都不累，我累惨了。”  
何楚“噔”地红了脸，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，也没有说出其他话，在满是阮奕的气息里，听着他有力的心跳压过了混杂尖啸的可怕设想，被阮奕挡住的，还有对不远不近未来的惶恐，所以睡得出乎意料的快。  
阮奕等人睡着后，抱着这个胆小鬼，有些心疼地亲了一下他的还泛红的眼梢，拇指擦他黑长濡湿的睫毛。  
本来阮奕也已经准备好，这次何楚要是不回来，他就真的把一切告诉许宜彤，阮太太只要一个人就好了，可是这人藏着掖着，巴不得钻进地缝里，谁都找不到他。  
阮奕虽然习惯在这个胆小柔弱的弟弟身上使用强硬的手段，但是也会给他的心肝一点喘息的余地。  
阮奕想，再等等。


End file.
